Una Vida Juntos
by LADY TAISHO
Summary: El clan de la luna y el sol han luchado por siglos y ahora la union de ambos clanes depende de una sola decision... quien sera el que el primero en demostrar a sus sentimientos sesshoxkag
1. Chapter 1

Los principes del oeste

Todo comenzó hace mas de 500 años donde un daiyoukai llamado Inu Taisho Lord de las tierras del Oeste proveniente de una de las razas más poderosas consumo su unión para beneficio de ambas legiones con una dama inu llamada Irasue de uno los clanes mas poderosos "El Clan de la Luna" guerreros de alta estirpe y linaje diestros en el arte de la espada y poseedores de las tierras del este e inigualables tesoros. Durante meses el daiyoukay se ausentaba del castillo debido a las numerosas amenazas que se presentaban bajo su territorio miles de youkais se amotinaban y marchaban en ejércitos entrometiéndose en su tierras con un solo propósito "El poder" y aun más la oportunidad de derrocar dicho imperio y desenmascarar los tesoros de los cuales eran portadores. Existían muchas leyendas y rumores acerca de los poderes y dones que se le otorgarían al portador todas ellas cargadas de fantasía pero a la vez efímeras ya que nadie podía asegurar su existencia. Pero solo los dignos serian merecedores de ellos y los tesoros escogerían a su dueño único por naturaleza propia.

Varios años después la Lady del Castillo dio a luz a dos cachorros, siendo el primogénito al que llamaron "Sesshomaru" portador de las marcas reales que destacaban el linaje de su progenitor el heredero y sucesor de sus títulos, tierras y riquezas. Por otro lado el segundo cachorro al que llamaron "Inuyasha" tendría la responsabilidad de proteger los tesoros de la luna y comandar junto a su hermano el ejército que defenderá con honor sus tierras.

A Inu Taisho le preocupaba vivir en constantes guerras debido a la posición en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, ahora que tenia a sus hijos le interesaba formar alianzas para expandir su imperio y asegurar la vida de su familia, fue entonces que junto a su esposa Irasue decidió formalizar su deseo, por muchos años él y "Sheikan" el Lord de las tierras del Norte habían sido muy buenos amigos, compañeros de guerra y su disposición por unificar sus reinos y acordar una tregua era evidente debido a la disputa que surgió siglos atrás entre ambas familias por las tierras y el poder misma que desapareció una vez que ambos monarcas tomaron posesión de sus tierras. El día de la presentación de los príncipes llego y con ello Inu Taisho pensó en llevar a cabo un plan.

En esa época los jóvenes príncipes contaban con 5 años de edad y ambos eran entrenados diariamente por el general en mando del ejército del lord "Folham"

Folham.- Es suficiente Sesshomaru suéltalo.

Sesshomaru apretaba con sus garras venenosas a Inuyasha por el cuello. Estaban entrenando cuerpo con cuerpo para probar sus habilidades de destreza y velocidad, a pesar de ser ambos hijos de Inu Taisho, los dos heredaron técnicas y habilidades parecidas a las de sus progenitores pero Sesshomaru era el que más afinidad y control tenía sobre ellas derrotando a Inuyasha con facilidad.

Sesshomaru.- HMPF…eres una vergüenza para la familia Inuyasha

Inuyasha.- Mal..dito..Pero ya te hare tragar tus palabras..

Sesshomaru apretando más su agarre por la provocación de Inuyasha bufandose de él, hasta que un haz de luz plateado pasó a escasos milímetros de su rostro soltando a Inuyasha como reflejo y logrando esquivar el ataque que hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser por su asombrosa velocidad.

Irasue.- Basta.

Mi señora – dijo Folham- asombrado y haciendo una reverencia ante la Lady del Castillo y dejando a un Inuyasha sorprendido pero a la vez impactado por la revelación de minutos antes.

Irasue.- Sesshomaru, como el sucesor de tu padre debes mostrar más respeto hacia los demás y no solo imposición, agresividad y dureza un Lord respeta y valora hasta al más débil de sus soldados, debes aprender a valorar su vida y esfuerzo si quieres llegar a ser un gran guerrero y superar algún día a tu padre.

A esto Sesshomaru solo se dedica a observarla indiferente y dándole la espalda dice – Eso es para los débiles - comenzando a avanzar rumbo a el ala este del palacio.

Inuyasha se quedo callado con el rostro hacia el suelo y apretando los puños por la frustración que sentía al ser humillado por Sesshomaru frente a su madre y maestro. Folham al pensar en la frustración que debía estar sintiendo Inuyasha decide interrumpir el parsimonioso silencio

Folham.- Inuyasha debes practicar mas el arte del combate abierto, es fundamental para un guerrero primero dominar las artes de ataque y defensa personal antes de emplear alguna katana. Sin embargo has mostrado aun así una mejora debes trabajar en tus puntos débiles y enfocarte en perfeccionar tus habilidades y tomar ventaja de las debilidades de tu adversario.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro Folham dio por terminada la práctica y se despidio de su señora con una leve reverencia.

Irasue al percibir que Inuyasha estaba molesto se acerca a él y se inclina para depositar su mano en su hombro izquierdo, acto que sorprende Inuyasha y que por inercia levanta y gira el rostro en dirección a su madre quien enfoca su vista en el.

Irasue.- Inuyasha, no tienes por qué sentirte así fue solo un entrenamiento.

Inuyasha.- No me digas eso madre..Acaso estas ciega! Que no lo viste! Sesshomaru me humillo y me hizo sentir peor que la escoria! Me derroto y lo que es peor frente a ti! Te he deshonrado… a ti… y a mi padre- lo dijo en tono frustrado y triste volviendo a inclinar su rostro hacia el suelo y comenzando a llorar en silencio- no soy merecedor de ser tu hijo.

Irasue solo lo contemplo en silencio, realmente la rivalidad entre Sesshomaru y el crecía día con día desde que ambos comenzaron a descubrir sus poderes y técnicas. Sesshomaru había heredado las técnicas más poderosas de su padre y ya las dominaba en un 50% además de poseer una increíble velocidad y volar mientras que Inuyasha había heredado mayormente las de su madre, mismas que no eran tan poderosas como las de Inu Taisho pero eran muy útiles en el campo de batalla.

Irasue.- Inuyasha… no ha habido momento en el que tu padre y yo no sintamos orgullosos de ti, eres nuestro hijo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Recuerda que un gran guerrero no se forma de la noche a la mañana y que no solo aprender de sus victorias sino también de sus derrotas- tomando el rostro de Inuyasha por el mentón y levantándolo para que le mirara le dijo-apenas eres un cachorro aun tienes mucho que aprender y mucho por que vivir –enfocando su vista en los orbes dorados de Inuyasha llenos de lagrimas y mostrando en los de ella una ternura que solo Inuyasha lograba sacar – Ahora hijo mío levántate.

Inuyasha la obedeció y se levanto de su lugar sacudiendo su ropa mostrando en su rostro una tranquilidad y paz debido a las palabras de su madre. La abrazo y permaneció un rato en sus brazos, Irasue era una youkai que no demostraba sus sentimientos de madre abiertamente pero en este tipo de ocasiones era especial y le demostraba a su cachorro lo importante que era para ella y su padre.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru caminaba malhumorado debido a las palabras de su madre, para él el mostrarse compasivo y con signos de respeto hacia su rival significaba debilidad y compasión, dos palabras que no existían en su vocabulario siempre había seguido el ejemplo de su padre al ver como centraba sus ordenes hacia sus subordinados y el trato que les daba, incluso utilizaba las mismas expresiones que diferencia existía entonces de sus palabras a las de su padre.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…Sandeces.

Pero pronto su expresión cambio al ver a su padre llegar al castillo. Tenía a todo un comité de soldados y servidumbre esperando su llegada que al arribar lo recibieron como lo que era el Lord del palacio. Inu Taisho al notar la presencia de su primogénito ordeno que los dejaran solos orden que fue acatada de inmediato y cada quien se retiro a continuar con sus labores.

Inu Taisho.- Hola hijo

Sesshomaru.-…..

Inu Taisho.- Tal parece que estas molesto

Sesshomaru solo se volteo y bufo.

Inu Taisho.- Dejame adivinar… Acaso será tu hermano el motivo de tu enfado?

Pregunta que solo enervo más a Sesshomaru y contesto tácitamente.

Sesshomaru.- El no es mi hermano, un ser tan débil como el no es merecedor de ser mi hermano.

Inu Taisho se molesto pero creyó entender el motivo por el cual su primogénito estaba molesto.

Inu Taisho.- Así que para ti el ser "débil" es motivo suficiente para no permanecer o formar parte de esta familia, correcto?

Sesshomaru solo permaneció en silencio confirmando con el mismo un "si" a la pregunta que le hizo su padre.

Inu Taisho solo se rio para sus adentros, Sesshomaru era un ser muy orgulloso y estaba claro que la única manera de demostrar que estaba equivocado era dándole una lección aplicando su resolución con el mismo.

Sin previo aviso Inu Taisho comenzó a atacar a Sesshomaru quien a duras penas logro esquivar el ataque y se sorprendió de que su padre lo atacara sin que fuera un entrenamiento pero estaba decidido a darle frente y demostrarle que podía defenderse. Inu Taisho estaba asombrado con la agilidad y destreza de Sesshomaru, a pesar de quererle demostrar una lección a su hijo comprobó que este había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que entreno con él, la velocidad y fuerza de sus ataques eran sorprendentes no le sorprendería que en unos cuantos años mas los perfeccionara, pero había otros en los que debía trabajar y su misión era demostrárselo. Conforme se internaban en la pelea Inu Taisho incrementaba su velocidad haciendo sus ataques más certeros y provocando que Sesshomaru perdiera la concentración hasta un punto en el que descuido su defensa y recibió un golpe duro y fuerte que lo impulso con fuerza hacia una de las murallas del palacio dejándolo prácticamente inmóvil.

Inu Taisho al saber que Sesshomaru estaría muy lastimado para levantarse o tal vez inconsciente camino hacia el con calma y lentitud. Lo que no noto fue que tanto Inuyasha como Irasue presenciaron la pelea, estaba tan enfrascado en darle una lección a su primogénito que no noto su presencia, pero estos no hicieron movimiento alguno ya que sabían que a Inu Taisho no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo muy lastimado, maldiciendo mentalmente el haberse descuidado por culpa de Inuyasha y es que este si se dio cuenta cuando Irasue e Inuyasha aparecieron para presenciar la pelea, pero al distraerse por una fracción de segundos perdió el control de la pelea descuidando su defensa y dándole la ventaja a su padre para asestar su golpe.

Sesshomaru.- Maldición…-logro decir para en voz baja-

Inu Taisho se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Sesshomaru escudriñándolo como si fuera un enemigo, su mirada reflejaba dureza pero también tolerancia y alegría al ver que su hijo día a día se fortalecía.

Inu Taisho.- Levántate Sesshomaru – sonando más como una orden-

Sesshomaru aunque trato no pudo, el golpe fue tal que le adormeció todos sus músculos, al ver Inu Taisho lo que ya se esperaba le correspondió en la misma forma en la que el trato a Inuyasha

Inu Taisho.- Hmpf… veo que no eres merecedor de ser mi hijo, con un golpe tan simple te derrote. Y llamas a tu hermano débil, siento que deberías reflexionar primero tus actos antes de sacar cualquier conclusión.

Al terminar con esa frase se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, Sesshomaru estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, su sorpresa fue tal que no le importo que el mismo Inuyasha lo viera en el suelo maltrecho y sucio. Su orgullo fue doblegado por la mano de su padre y el nada podía hacer aplico el mismo criterio que el utilizo en su hermano menor y ahora el pagaba las consecuencias de su imprudez, ahora era que entendía el significado de las palabras de su madre y justificaba el enojo de su padre.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanto erguido y con la frente en alto dando grandes zancadas y pasando de largo por un lado a Inuyasha no sin antes dirigir unas palabras para ambos.

Sesshomaru.- Tenias razón madre… en cuanto a ti insecto… más vale que te prepares mañana porque no pienso dejar que te quedes en ese nivel, si debo ser mas tosco y agresivo para que mejores no dudes que lo hare. Dejando a una Irasue y a un Inuyasha anonadados mismo que mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción por las palabras de su hermano, sabía que Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso como para pedir una disculpa directamente pero con lo que acababa de oír le bastaba, las palabras de su hermano mayor eran una disculpa en un sentido indirecto estaban llenas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

Y con esto último se marcho a sus aposentos para curarse y descansar para reponer sus fuerzas para el día siguiente sin imaginar lo que le esperaría.

La noche sirvió para que ambos cachorros descansaran y repusieran sus energías de tan exhaustivo día, ellos sabían que día a día los entrenamientos serian más duraderos y difíciles y que en ocasiones tendrían que aprender lecciones muy valiosas que no serian nada sencillas.

Con los primeros rayos del Sol anunciando la mañana Inu Taisho e Irasue comenzaron a preparar el ritual de presentación para los príncipes, tal y como Inu Taisho le había planteado a su esposa la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

Inu Taisho.- Irasue he regresado con muy buenas noticias – tomando sus manos junto con las suyas- Sheikan me ha confirmado que vendrán él y su familia al palacio el día de mañana para expresar sus mejores deseos hacia nuestros hijos y me hizo mención de que le gustaría formalizar públicamente la alianza entre ambos reinos.

Irasue.- Oh Inu Taisho eso suena grandioso – abrazando a su esposo- pero nunca me mencionaste que Sheikan tuviera familia…

Inu Taisho.- Ni yo mismo sabia, hace años que no sabía de él apenas ayer me entere de que su esposa es humana pero no es una humana ordinaria, es una miko y muy poderosa al parecer la conoció en uno de sus viajes y se enamoro perdidamente de ella pero eso no es todo…

Irasue se sorprendió aun mas ya que las uniones entre youkais y humanos no eran comunes y menos sabiendo del Clan del que provenía Sheikan, "el Clan del Sol" guerreros con poderes mágicos capaces de hacerlos inmortales y hechiceros con dones muy poderosos. Sin embargo su raza estaba casi extinta debido a que eran muy selectivos y no se emparejaban con cualquiera fue entonces que Irasue no pudo evitar preguntar

Irasue.- Como que no solo es eso?

Inu Taisho.- Pues veras, Sheikan tiene 2 hijas… una de 3 y otra de 2 años. Ambas son de raza pura ya que su esposa fortaleció su sangre, las niñas poseen un youki impresionante para su corta edad.

Fue entonces que Irasue entendió las cosas y entendió por lo que Inu Taisho estaba tan contento.

Irasue.- Ya veo…entonces…es lo que quieres?

Inu Taisho.- Querida...sería una grandiosa oportunidad de finalmente establecer la ansiada tregua y ponerle fin al sin fin de batallas…y que mejor forma de formalizarla que unificando nuestras familias. Que otra cosa sería mejor si no está?

Irasue.- Pero no crees que deberíamos primero darles la opción a nuestros hijos? Es decir tomar en cuenta su opinión respecto a esto

Inu Taisho.- Si eso si lo he pensado, en dado caso que esto continuara el matrimonio se tendría que llevar a cabo entre los herederos al trono por ambas partes.

Irasue.- Es decir Sesshomaru y la hija mayor de Sheikan…

Inu Taisho.- Asi es…pero dudo que Sesshomaru acepte.

Irasue.- Vamos a ver cómo reaccionan al conocerse y después veremos qué hacer.

Inu Taisho.- Si yo también concuerdo en eso, aunque conociendo a mi hijo…bueno…

Irasue solo se limito a sonreír pícaramente y comentar – de tal palo tal astilla- acto que hizo que Inu Taisho se enervara y empezara a correr tras ella exigiéndole que se retractara.

Inu Taisho.- Ven acá Irasue! Repítelo en mi cara nuevamente!

Irasue.- Oh vamos cariño no seas tan orgulloso…

Y así continuaron hasta que las risas no les permitieron seguir y la persecución termino con Inu Taisho como vencedor al sujetar posesivamente a Irasue y exigirle que se retractara a la vez que la besaba apasionadamente.

Irasue amaba a Inu Taisho con cada fibra de su ser, era inmensamente feliz y ni tarde ni perezosa correspondió a la pasión de Inu Taisho admitiendo que su esposo tenía razón.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	2. Chapter 2

La leyenda de Shinkra "El Colmillo de Fuego"

Mientras tanto en las tierras del norte, una hermosa sacerdotisa acunaba a una de sus pequeñas cachorras entre sus brazos finalmente después de haber logrado que esta sucumbiera ante los brazos de morfeo.

Rin.- Descansa mi pequeña…-acomodandola en su cuna- mi dulce Kikio

Kagome era una hermosa niña de tez blanca, de ojos color chocolate coronados con unas pestañas largas y gruesas torneadas de la punta, su cabello era color azabache liso muy parecido al de su madre y era poseedora de algunas marcas características de los "medjai" guerreros del Sol.

Rin se quedo largo rato observándola se veía tan linda y tranquila ajena a todos los problemas y peligros a los que dia a dia su padre se enfretaba por defenderlas, era en momentos como ese cuando ella pensaba si realmente habrá echo bien en no seguir sus visiones y hacer de lado todo sentimiento de amor que sentía por Sheikan. Temia por la seguridad de su familia durante varios meses habia soñado noche tras noche la misma pesadilla parecía tan real y que siempre provocaba en ella miedo y el llanto silencioso que noche tras noche trataba de ocultar a su amado esposo ya que no quería preocuparlo. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse entre las pupilas de sus ojos al borde de las mismas apunto de estallar al recordar su pesadilla pero un leve jalon en su manga la hizo volver a su realidad haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y tragándoselas ya que su otra cachorra le alaba por la manga de su yukata provocando su risa y volteando a ver a su lado a la linda cachorrita que te con tanta insistencia clama por su atención.

Rin.- Kagome mi amor que pasa?

Kagome- Mami lo prometiste! Anda…vamos!

Rin por un momento olvido lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser su hija cuando de una promesa se trata pero siendo una de sus mas peculiares características no le queda de otra mas que cumplir lo que le prometió la noche anterior.

Rin - Esta bien, esta bien ya voy…

Kagome.- Siii!- grita emocionada la pequeña e inmediatamente corre rumbo a la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación

Cerciorandose de que kikyo esta comoda y levitando en la nube de los sueños le da un beso en la frente y abandona su habitación, al llegar a la habitación se sorprende de ver a su pequeña Kagome practicando los movimientos de ataque y defensa que su padre le enseño días atrás, no cabia duda que era muy tenaz, todas la noches practicaba para perfeccionar sus habilidades y ciertas veces era tanto su afán de entrenar que provocaba que accidentalmente se lastimara por hacer movimientos muy bruscos y toscos, siendo esa noche en particular una de ellas

Kagome se movio velozmente lanzando ataques de kun-fu con los puños y complementándolos con matadas pero al dar una media vuelta se distrajo y se torcio el tobillo un poco cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo.

Kagome - Agghh – cayendo boca abajo- me duele..

Rin de inmediato acudió en su auxilio y se inclino para examinarla, efectivamente fue un falso contacto el tobillo lucia bastante inflamado y muy rojo, el golpe habia sido muy fuerte. Colocando la palma de su mano sobre la lesión de Kagome concentro su energía espiritual en ese punto y pronto una luz violeta emano de la palma de su mano envolviendo el tobillo de Kagome siendo muy intensa en un principio mientras que el dolor de Kagome desaparecia la luz comenzó a desvancerse señal clara de que lograba su propósito la lesión se estaba curando y con ello Kagome dejo de llorar.

Rin termino y pronto volvió a inspeccionar el tobillo de su pequeña – ya estas mejor princesa- dijo satisfecha de su curación.

Kagome.- Gracias mama – abrazandola con fuerza y acunandose en sus brazos- eres la mejor mama del mundo! Te quiero!

Rin correspondió a su abrazo y la levanto para acomodarla en su futon, cubriéndola con una hermoso edredón y acariciando su cabellera.

Kagome - Mami..lo prometiste cuéntame la historia….

Rin por un momento lo habia olvidado pero sonrio al ver la hermosa carita de su hija mostrando inquietud.

Rin.- Si mi amor, estas lista?

Kagome.- Si

Rin- Bien.. Cuenta la leyenda que hubo una época donde exisitio una hechicera muy poderosa de corazón puro y noble era muy valiente diestra en el arte de las armas temida y odiada por cientos de guerreros ya que en el campo de batalla no habia nadie que se le igualara en poder, existían muchos rumores acerca de sus dones, dones que eran otorgados por una misteriosa katana de doble sable llamada Shinkra "Colmillo de Fuego" esta katana era capaz de otorgarle poder ilimitado y al blandirla emitia poderosas descargas de energía que combinada con sus hechizos era la mezcla perfecta que lograba destruir a sus enemigos con facilidad, con el pasar de los años ella otorgo el equilibrio entre ambas razas rigiendo un imperio justo y lleno de paz hasta el dia en que apareció un guerrero muy poderoso, descendiente de una de las razas de youkais mas poderosos especializados en el arte de la guerra, combate abierto y manejo de katanas. Durante días se llevo a cabo la batalla en donde muchos la llamaron la batalla de los mil años debido a que los poderes de la hechicera y el guerrero estaban a la par atacándose con técnica tras técnica pero sin ningún resultado, fue hasta un dia en el que el guerrero blandió uno de sus colmillos y le dirigió después de varios días unas palabras

Guerrero.- Es inútil…esta batalla nunca terminara Izayoi mientras uno de nosotros no de signos de desistir, sin embargo noto algo extraño en tu aura tu mirada refleja soledad y eso a la larga provoca debilidad.

Izayoi.- Tonterias…. Darkoi solo lo dices para distraerme a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo pueda sentir tu palabras no me intimidan. Deseas tanto el poder que no te importan las maneras de obtenerlo.

Darkoi.- Puede ser…y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato para que me des lo que yo tanto anhelo a cambio de algo que estoy seguro te interesara

Ahora fue la curiosidad de la hechicera la que hizo mella y no pudo controlarse- hmpf…. Y se puede saber que puede ser tan valioso para mi para aceptar tu trato – dijo con aire de orgullo y bufándose de el.

Darkoi solo la observo indiferentemente pero su mirada mostraba otra faceta, la detallaba…delineaba toda su femina figura sus facciones, mirada que capto Izayoi y sintió desarmar cada parte de su alma al instante.

Darkoi.- Estoy en lo cierto –cerrando los ojos y riendose en voz baja comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella sin ninguna pose de defensa, acto que provoco que Izayoi se descontrolara mentalmente y desvaneciera su campo de energía. Estando a dos pasos de tocarla abrió sus hermosos ojos oro y la escrutino antes de cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Izayoi estaba desarmada completamente su corazón humano la traiciono y cuando despertó de su trance ya era tarde el guerrero la sostenía por la cintura obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos, por un momento temió por su vida ya que el desenfundo su katana con lentitud y la acerco peligrosamente a ella pero lo que menos pensó fue lo que a continuación sucedió, sin despegar su vista de ella un solo segundo coloco el filo de la katana en dirección al suelo y la solto instantáneamente para tomar una de sus manos delicadamente y besarla.

Izayoi se sonrojo al instante, no entendía que sucedia como era posible que este extraño lograra provocar ese mar de sensaciones que sentía en su interior el brillo de sus ojos la embrujo y sin saber como y porque sucumbió a ellos, Darkoi la beso profundizando la caricia pero pagando ambos un precio muy alto que ni ellos mismos sabian… Enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Durante los días siguientes ambos se veian a escondidas ya que la familia del clan de donde provenía Darkoi no aprobaría su relación y aun mas al saber que su amada era la causante de sus constantes batallas y poseedora de la katana de fuego que con tanto afán querían obtener.

Izayoi.- Darkoi – abrazandose a su pecho-

Darkoi.- Izayoi perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, pero las cosas entre mi familia se están poniendo cada vez mas difíciles, quieren unificar nuestro imperio con el lord de las tierras del este con un matrimonio.

Izayoi sabiendo que Darkoi seria el sucesor como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no pudo evitar conmocionarse al saber que Darkoi tendría que cumplir con esa obligación. Permanecio callada por un momento y después se separo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo.

Darkoi la sintió separarse y no puedo evitar preguntar – Que sucede? – mirándola con duda y a la vez serenidad.

Izayoi.- Sera mejor que lo nuestro termine de una vez – limpiando sus lagrimas – no estoy dispuesta a soportar esto un minuto mas.

Darkoi.- Pero que dices… Izayoi sabes que jamás renunciare a ti – acercándose bruscamente y tomandola por los hombros con agresividad- tu eres mia y solo mia – enfocando su vista dorada en ella y dejando en sus palabras con un tono de enojo, frustración y miedo.

Izayoi.- NO… suéltame – empujándolo para liberarse de su agarre- jamás he sido tuya, nunca lo he sido – riéndose de ella misma internamente recordando cada una de las veces en las que se veian a escondidas- si fuera tuya no me esconderías como si fuera una amante cualquiera –diciendolo con aire de reclamo y frustración- pero se acabo me oyes.. no mas!

Darkoi.- Entonces solo jugaste conmigo verdad! –lo dijo con tono de reclamo y furia- eres una mentirosa, igual que las demás todas aquellas palabras que me dijiste fueron solo eso palabras vacias.

Izayoi se sintió herida en su orgullo y corazón pronto todo el amor que tuvo por Darkoi comenzó a desaparecer para darle paso a la ira y despecho de su amor herido.

Izayoi.- Basta! Callate! Eres un maldito! – grito dolida- mi amor por ti es puro y sincero –lo dijo para si misma- Desaparece de mi vida! No te quiero volver a ver! Largo!

Darkoi sentía que la sangre le hervía por las venas las palabras de Izayoui surtieron el efecto contrario al que ella esperaba y sin pensarlo la arrincono a una velocidad soprendente que a Izayoi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Inmobilizada con la espalda recargada contra el frondoso tronco de un árbol Izayoi se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Darkoi quien no dudo en acercarla posesivamente a la fuerza y besarla con desesperación encontrando por primera vez resistencia por parte de ella. Izayoi luchaba por liberarse de el..de su posesivo abrazo y ese beso que la quemaba por dentro y estaba a punto de hacerla doblar sus fuerzas para rendirse ante el por el gran amor que sentía en su corazón por el, que latia desbocado como si fuera a explotar y amenzaba con saliste de su pecho. Sin embargo Darkoi al sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón se tranquilizo Izayoi lo amaba… lo amaba con locura como el a ella no cabia duda aunque físicamente tratara de rechazarlo su corazón le decía lo contrario fue entonces que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y con frenesí reclamándola con ese beso como suya y reclamando cada parte de su ser y alma como de su propiedad.

Al sentir sus suaves caricias Izayoi no pudo mas y sus fuerzas mermaron al sentir ese beso cargado de pasión y amor que Darkoi le daba… -Darkoi…mi amor… dijo para ella misma en su mente soltando algunas de las lagrimas que estaban cautivas en sus parpados cerrados- y sucumbió ante el embrujo que Darkoi tenia sobre ella, esa noche se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho Izayoi se entrego en cuerpo y alma y Darkoi la marco como suya aun y cuando eso fuera en contra de todas las reglas y normas de su clan.

Estaba decidido amaba a Izayoi por encima de todas las cosas y no la perdería por nada.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que su padre "Ryotsen" presencio todo aquello riendo malévolamente y pensando que no habría mejor oportunidad que esa para al fin desaparecer a la hechicera y apoderarse de la Shinkra.

Despues de aquella noche Darkoi e Izayoi siguieron viéndose hasta que un dia Darkoi fue enviado por ordenes de su padre hacia las tierras del este a buscar al hermanastro de su padre con el pretexto de que Ryotsen deseaba contar con el apoyo de el para conquistar por completo el imperio de las tierras del norte, cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran mantenerlo alejado el mayor tiempo posible de Izayoi.

Estando sola Izayoi seria vulnerable ante cualquier acto que relacionara a Darkoi por lo que Ryotsen llevo a cabo su plan, enveneno con mentiras la mente de Izayoi diciéndole que sabia lo que existía entre ella y Darkoi pero que para desgracia de ella Darkoi solo la habia utilizado para entretenerse solo fue un pasatiempo y que Darkoi para estos momentos ya estaba unido con la princesa de las tierras del este. Comentario que conmociono a Izayoi

Ryotsen.- Sorprendida?

Izayoi.- No puede ser –se lo repetía a si misma- es mentira!

Ryotsen.- Hmp… y que gano yo con mentirte, los humanos en verdad son bastante predescibles e ingenuos –bufandose de Izayoi- realmente pensaste que mi hijo querria compartir su sangre con la tuya… una despreciable humana.

Izayoi.- Es mentira! Silencio usted miente Darkoi no seria capaz de hacerme esto –no ahora que estoy…- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ataque que de no ser por su campo mágico le hubiera causado graves heridas.

Una enorme nube de polvo se posiciono alrededor de el area donde se encontraban ambos y una guerrera inu hizo acto de presencia. Ryotsen sorprendido llamo por su nombre a la guerrera –Kana pero que oportuna eres –dijo con un toque de maldad y perversidad-

Kana.- Que tal Ryotsen, te estaba buscando he escuchado varios rumores desagradables que giran en torno a Darkoi respecto a tener una relación con una asquerosa humana y por lo que veo son verdaderos.

Ryotsen.- Te equivocas para Darkoi esta humana fue solo una diversión

Kana riéndose malévolamente dijo –ya veo, pero mira nada mas acaso no es la hechicera que protege y reina las tierras del norte? –mirando fijamente a la shinkra amarrada en su armadura- y eso no es todo tio… trae ese invaluable tesoro por el que estoy segura Darkoi solo se metió con ella para robar.

Aquello golpeo directo en el corazón de Izayoi con una fuerza indescriptible… lo que decía Kana tenia mucha lógica Darkoi fue muy claro desde un principio ahora que lo recordaba el mismo le ofreció un trato…

FLASH BACK

_Darkoi.- Es inútil…esta batalla nunca terminara Izayoi mientras uno de nosotros no de signos de desistir, sin embargo noto algo extraño en tu aura tu mirada refleja soledad y eso a la larga provoca debilidad._

_Izayoi.- Tonterias…. Darkoi solo lo dices para distraerme a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo pueda sentir tu palabras no me intimidan. Deseas tanto el poder que no te importan las maneras de obtenerlo._

_Darkoi.- Puede ser…y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato para que me des lo que yo tanto anhelo a cambio de algo que estoy seguro te interesara_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Izayoi finalmente ato lo que ella creía coherente y todo apuntaba a que era cierto… Darkoi solo jugo con ella. Esto la enfureció sintiendose humillada y usada despertando en ella en ese instante algo que nunca antes habia sentido por alguien "Odio", su amor de mujer fue pisoteado de la manera mas cruel y estaba dispuesta a cobrarle con su vida dicha ofensa. Erguiendose del suelo y desenfundando su katana comenzó a atacar a Ryotsen y Kana quienes no dudaron en atacarla también ya que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarla, Ryotsen solo esperaba que Darkoi no apareciera para echarlo todo a perder.

Los ataques de Izayoi eran cada vez mas letales, Ryotsen mando pedir refuerzos ya que la furia de Izayoi habia desatado los poderes ocultos de Shinkra, pero existía un peligro para el portador, si el corazón era controlado por su propia obscuridad la katana otorgaría poderes inimaginables pero a un costo mayor absorber la vida de su dueño.

Izayoi estaba cegada por el odio y rencor, a pesar de su condición no le importaba en lo mas minimo salir herida gravemente o lo que es peor muerta de aquel enfrentamiento lo único que pasaba en aquellos momentos por su mente era la venganza.

Darkoi sintió una punzada en su corazón que le indicaba que algo andaba mal y que Izayoi corria peligro por lo que abandono la misión que le encomendó su padre y emprendió el camino de regreso a palacio a toda velocidad.

Los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar y comenzó la batalla todos se amotinaba y atacaban a Izayoi a la vez esta los derribaba con facilidad aunque si recibia una que otra herida en su abdomen o piernas fue hasta ese entonces que Shinkra brillo e Izayoi se transformo en un ente distinto sus hermosos ojos azules que una vez mostraron amor, ternura y pasión se transformaron color rojo y su armadura esta desgastada debido a los constantes ataques, pero no como su corazón y alma.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y enfocando todo su odio hacia sus adversarios solto un ataque que le absorbió mas del 50 por ciento de sus energias pero que desvaneció a mas de las dos terceras partes de los guerreros del clan de la luna.

Ryotsen estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado temia por su vida, la katana le daba a la hechicera poderes inimaginables e inalcanzables pero también era cierto que su vida estaba por consumarse fue en ese entonces que sintió un fuerte escalofrio recorrer su espalda al sentir la presencia de la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Ryotsen.- Darkoi…

Darkoi.- Que has hecho padre como te has atrevido a dañar a mi hembra

Izayoi al escuchar se enervo mas y no se pudo controlar.

Izayoi.- Maldito…-diciendolo en voz baja- MALDITO! –gritando a todo pulmon hacia Darkoi- como te atreves a mencionar esas palabras –lanzando un ataque mágico directo a Darkoi usando a shinkra mismo que este esquivo- Confie en ti!- continuo gritando furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos y atacando con shinkra a Darkoi-

Darkoi no entendía lo que sucedia, porque Izayoi lo atacaba y porque le reclamaba de esa manera.

Izayoi seguía atacándolo ferozmente espada con espada – Izayoi! –dijo Darkoi- Detente! Que demonios pretendes? Porque me atacas! –dijo confundido.

Izayoi.- Y todavía lo preguntas! Eres un maldito sinvergüenza me usaste! Te burlaste de mi! –moviendo ágilmente a shinkra ocasionándole una lesión en su brazo que resulto bastante profunda

Darkoi.- Estas loca! Yo nunca te he mentido, tu sabes bien que yo te a. –pero no pudo continuar ya que Izayoi le lanzo una flecha que se clavo en la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo.

Izayoi.- Callate no digas mentiras! No sigas diciéndolas! –tomando nuevamente a shinkra y arco volvió a colocar una flecha sagrada en el arco apuntando directamente a su corazón- Por un momento en mi vida confie en ti, me prometiste una vida juntos que lucharías por mi! Y fue en ese momento que te aprovechaste y me engañaste! Ahora quiero venganza!

Darkoi.- Yo…jamás…te menti.. –tomando su brazo izquierdo con cuidado donde se encontraba la herida y respirando entrecortadamente- de donde demonios sacaste que te traicione? Responde!

Ryotsen temia que se decubriera la verdad de ser asi su vida peligraría y el mismo Darkoi le daría muerte aunque fuese su hijo. Por lo que sin pensar ordeno el ataque hacia la hechicera y los guerreros restantes no tardaron en obedecer.

Darkoi.- NO! Detenganse!

Ryotsen.- El príncipe esta en peligro asesinen a la hechicera!

Izayoi volteo el arco rumbo a la estampida de guerreros que se dirigía hacia ella cerro sus ojos y recito un conjuro en su mente, al terminar la flecha se vio rodeada de una aura negra que destilaba descargas de energía – que esta energía sea su camino hacia el infierno –dijo abriendo los ojos con determinación y liberando la flecha tensada por el arco.

La flecha salió disparada a una mejestuosa velocidad al momento en el que paso de largo por todos los guerreros un fuerte resplandor surgió envolviendolos y quedando hechos cenizas y polvo al despejarse la nube de negra. Sus cuerpos se desmoronaron al instante.

Ryotsen aprovechando que Izayoi tenia la guardia baja la ataco con todas sus fuerzas pensando en que no tendría el suficiente tiempo como para protegerse y asi fue Izayoi estaba muy débil en esos momentos sus sentidos comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada Shinkra le estaba absorbiendo la vida sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de cuan rápido se estaba acabando el tiempo para ella pero lo que no se espero fue lo que paso a continuación la imagen de Darkoi anteponiendo su cuerpo entre ella Ryotsen y su katana, el resultado Darkoi resulto gravemente herido fue atravesado por ambas katanas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo que no tardo en cubrirse de su sangre.

Ryotsen estaba paralizado jamás imagino que eso sucedería y aun mas el ver la katana de su propio hijo clavada en su pecho directo en su corazón. Tosiendo sangre se separo con pudo colocándose su mano izquierda sobra la herida en su pecho

Ryotsen.- Maldicion…Dar..koi…como…pudiste! –cayendo de rodillas al suelo y recostándose sobre su propio charco de sangre- Aghhh…jemjemjem –comenzo a reírse irónicamente- todo por esa humana… destruiste a tu propio imperio por una insignificante humana! –con el rostro contraído por el dolor y el enojo- pero no te duro mucho tiempo… -riendose satisfactoriamente dando un ultimo quejido antes de morir-

Izayoi sostuvo a Darkoi entre sus brazos, sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse llenos de lagrimas pero el brillo en ellos era de arrepentimiento al descubrir la verdad…Darkoi nunca la traiciono y ella fue la causante de esta desgracia.

Izayoi.- Darkoi.. –llorando amargamente y cubierta en sangre, sentía como Shinkra le robaba la ultima energía de vida que le quedaba- resiste…te recuperaras.

Darkoi.- No…creo…que pueda…esta vez preciosa…además ambos sabemos que eso es solo una mentira –riendose un poco para liberar la tensión entre ambos tosiendo debido a la profunda herida en su abdomen dijo- lo único que lamentare de todo esto es…. No volverte… a ver… -tomando su mano junto con la de ella y viéndola con la misma intensidad y pasión en sus ojos dorados con la que la amo aquella noche-.

Izayoi estaba bajo las mismas condiciones, llorando por haber sido tan débil ante las provocaciones de Ryotsen y sin pensarlo mas lo beso en los labios soltando amargas lagrimas al contacto porque aun y cuando estaban al limite ambos, ese beso les transmitió mucho amor llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo y saciándose por ultima vez del jugo y néctar que jamás volverían a probar ambos.

Darkoi.- Izayoi…Mi amada Izayoi… -susurro estas ultimas palabras al viento- perdiendo la batalla contra la muerte antes que Izayoi y murió en los brazos de su amada con una serenidad en su rostro.

Izayoi.- Dar..koi?… Darkoi! Despierta!... No me dejes…. No no no… -llorando y abrazandolo fuerte a su pecho- Como voy a vivir sin ti….-llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento Shinkra brillo e Izayoi dejo de llorar enfocando su atención en ella la katana- Shinkra- dijo Izayoi quien cerro los ojos y con solo pensarlo aun con la mano de Darkoi en la suya recito un conjuro…un conjuro que uniria sus cuerpos por siempre dentro de Shinkra y donde nadie los podría separar nunca mas…

Kagome.- Wow…. Y que paso después mama?

Rin- Nadie lo sabe…unos dicen que Shinkra se escondió en algún lugar esperando que algún dia su nueva dueña aparezca y esta la reclame como suya, otros dicen que se desvaneció con el tiempo y fue destruida por aquellos que temian por su poder.

Kagome.- Ya veo…mami tu crees que yo llegare a ser tan fuerte como Izayoi algún dia?

Rin.- No veo por que no, tienes muchas cualidades de las que ella poseeia – acariciandole cariñosamente su melena-

Kagome.- De verdad! Bueno todas menos una, yo no cometeré el mismo error que ella… Enamorarme!

Rin no pudo evitar reírse provocándole cosquillas en el vientre a su cachorra con sus dedos – pero princesa enamorarse es muy bonito ya veras que cambiaras de opinión cuando crezcas- continuando con su labor de torturar con mas cosquillas a su pequeña – ya mami! Jajajajajaja….basta! Esta bien… Me rindo! Jajajajaja- decía Kagome - Mas te vale- le dijo su madre con un aire de juego.

Rin- Bueno princesa el cuento se acabo a dormir! –acomodandola en su cama y arropándola con su edredón.

Kagome.- Si mami… Buenas noches…

Rin.- Buenas noches mi pequeña medjai.


	3. Chapter 3

Y así Rin abandono la habitación de su pequeña cachorra, no cabía duda que Kagome a su edad era una niña muy perspicaz y nada se le pasaba capto cada punto de la historia Izayoi es su ejemplo a seguir pero con ciertas restricciones de su persona –esto provoco irremediablemente que se riera alto provocando la atención de su esposo quien apenas acababa de arribar a el palacio- Que es tan gracioso? –dijo Sheikan

Rin.- Oh Querido no sabía que ya habías regresado –abrazándolo de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Sheikan recibiendo la calurosa bienvenida de su esposa correspondió el gesto y aun sin soltar su agarre le dijo- apenas hace un par de minutos de mi regreso –besándola de nuevo- pero… que es tan gracioso? –dijo con aire de curiosidad.

Rin no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente y le contesto –bueno lo que sucede es que Kagome dice que no se va a enamorar.

Sheikan.- Pero que dices? Porque lo dijo? –exclamo Sheikan preocupado

Rin.- Tranquilo Sheikan son solo cosas de niños, lo que sucede es que hoy le conté a Kagome la leyenda de Shinkra y.. –pero fue interrumpida por su esposo nuevamente-

Sheikan.- Pero Querida ella aun es muy pequeña para entenderla además –pero de inmediato guardo silencio reflexionando las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho su esposa respecto a la decisión de kagome- espera dices que no quiere enamorarse? –Recordando la parte interesante de la historia-

Rin.- Si eso dije –riendo pícaramente viendo lo reacción de su esposo por atar los cabos sueltos –Ahora lo entiendes? kagome quiere llegar a ser tan poderosa y valiente como Izayoi, quiere encontrar a la Shinkra y no demostrar debilidad al enamorarse como lo hizo Izayoi.

Sheikan.- No puedo creerlo… es decir me sorprende solo tiene 3 años y ya identifico cada punto clave me impresiona… en verdad me impresiona…

Rin lo abrazo pegándose a su pecho –no sé de qué te asombras si es exactamente igual a ti, es muy lista y sabe identificar todo de lo que tiene conocimiento es tenaz y no se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere… creo que será una excelente reina. Aunque espero con ansia conocer al afortunado porque si cumple lo que dice va a ser una labor maratónica convencerla para el matrimonio.

Sheikan no pudo evitar sonreír –claro que lo encontrara, mi hija es merecedora de lo mejor no por nada es mi hija una guerrera del sol! Una medjai! además de ser hermosa y valiente. –dijo esto último tomando de la barbilla a su esposa y besándola apasionadamente –es idéntica a su madre

Rin le correspondió y se sonrojo al instante en que escucho la frase de su esposo.

Tantos cumplidos! –Dijo Rin –me parece que mi esposo trae algo entre manos... –viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sheikan solo sonrió –tan predecible soy?

Rin.- Y no lo niegas! –dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho –Adulador!

Sheikan riéndose aun mas alto pegando más a su esposa en su agarre –no es así –tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola que lo mirara a sus ojos esmeralda –yo nunca he adulado algo que no sea verdad de ti –mirándola tiernamente.

Rin.- Mi amor... –sonrojándose y abrazándolo con fuerza-

Sheikan.- Querida eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte encontrado antes. –abrazándola y acariciando su larga y sedosa melena- pero también es verdad que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Rin levanto su vista y Sheikan comenzó a hablar.

Sheikan.- Recibí hace unos días un mensaje por parte de un muy buen amigo. Recuerdas a Inu Taisho?

Rin.- El Lord de las tierras del Oeste?

Sheikan.- Si…el mismo.

Rin preocupada tomo su mano y expreso su inquietud –que hay con él? Acaso… habrá una nueva guerra?

Sheikan que estaba con los ojos cerrados solo mostro una media sonrisa en su rostro como respuesta y después los abrió –no querida, el mensaje no era para nada de eso –esto tranquilizo a Rin pero aun siguió su curiosidad –entonces? –

Sheikan.- Bueno Inu Taisho me comenta que su esposa dio a luz a dos cachorros, en su clan es una costumbre realizar un ritual de presentación ya que siendo los príncipes del castillo anunciaran a su futuro monarca.

Rin.- Ya veo –sorprendida- esas son muy buenas noticias.

Sheikan.- Si querida, pero eso no es todo.

Rin.- No?

Sheikan.- No, mi querido amigo también me expresa su más ferviente deseo mismo que ambos compartimos desde hace años y deseamos realizar, noticia que me agrada bastante ya que al aliarnos con el imperio de Inu Taisho lograremos la paz que tanto ansiamos, los clanes ajenos que están distribuidos alrededor de las demás legiones nos respetarían aun mas ya que somos dos de los imperios mas poderosos por destacar en linaje, fuerza y poder.

Rin.- Eso es maravilloso Sheikan!

Sheikan.- Si, pero aun no he tocado el tema interesante

Rin.- A que te refieres? –pero en cuanto pregunto fue por arte de magia que la respuesta acudió a su mente y fue tal su sorpresa que Sheikan se preocupo.

Sheikan.- Rin, querida estas bien? –tomándola por la barbilla

Rin parpadeando como reacción –es decir que él quiere… -esperando la confirmación de su esposo.

Sheikan asintió como respuesta –así es, quiere formalizar esta alianza con algo que nos unirá aun mas- dijo con alegría en sus palabras.

Rin.- Pero Sheikan un… matrimonio… -preocupada-

Sheikan.- Es lo más lógico, el matrimonio unirá no solo nuestros imperios sino también nuestra sangre, no lo vez? Una raza nueva combinada con las habilidades más poderosas de ambas familias –reflejando emoción-

Rin.- Pero que hay de tus hijas? Acaso no importa lo que ellas deseen? –sonando inquieta-

Sheikan.- Claro que importa, jamás les impondría algo a mis hijas pero..-tomando a su esposa de sus manos- pero me gustaría al menos intentarlo, Que tal si funciona? –despertando la duda en Rin.

Rin.- Bueno... eso no lo había pensado… -colocando una de su manos en su sien- viéndolo así puede que lleguen a enamorarse.

Sheikan.- Lo ves? Y para comenzar todo esto Inu Taisho nos invito a la ceremonia de presentación de los príncipes –mostrándole la invitación a su esposa-.

Rin la observo y acepto pero no sin antes dejar en claro algo

Rin.- Esta bien mi amor, acepto pero quiero que me prometas algo…

Sheikan.- Lo que desees querida

Rin.- Que no forzaran las cosas entre ambos, ya que no quiero que Kagome sienta esto como una imposición u obligación de ella a nosotros.

Sheikan.- De acuerdo –cruzando a sus espaldas los dedos- daré la instrucción de que se preparare lo necesario partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Y así sin quererlo el destino se encargo de juntar a Sesshomaru y Kagome ese día sin siquiera estar ellos conscientes del bien tramado plan de sus padres.

Esa mañana Inu Taisho e Irasue mientras dirigían e instruían a sus sirvientes como debían preparar todo lo necesario para la ceremonia recibieron con alegría el mensaje de Sheikan.

Irasue.- Vamos Inu Taisho ábrelo, dime que dice. –mostrándose inquieta e impaciente por la lentitud de su esposo al abrir el mensaje-

Inu Taisho.- Tranquila mujer –rompiendo el sello y abriendo la carta –veamos –comenzando a leer

Irasue.- Y bien! –Poniéndose de puntitas para ver si lograba leer algo-

Inu Taisho reflejo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dirigió su vista a su esposa –llegaran hoy al atardecer.

Irasue no pudo contener su emoción y abrazado a Inu Taisho –son maravillosas noticias –soltando su agarre –debo preparar todo para cuando arriben –moviéndose rápida y graciosamente por los pasillos del enorme palacio.

Inu Taisho observo el horizonte pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer para lograr que tanto Sesshomary y la hija de Sheikan se agradaran, pero un fuerte sonido del ala sur llamo su atención.

Se escuchaba un gran barullo en el dojo, cual fue siendo su sorpresa al encontrar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru entrenando kun-fu en combate abierto. Folham estaba como réferi atento en caso de surgir alguna diferencia ajena al entrenamiento de hoy.

Inuyasha.- No me huyas Sesshomaru, Pelea de frente!

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…no digas tonterías… eres demasiado lento y esquivo con facilidad tus golpes… eso es todo lo que tienes… hermano? –bufándose de el-

Inuyasha.- No hermanito observa mi nueva técnica –en ese instante Inuyasha se le abalanzo como perro que atrapa su hueso gritando –no puede ser no es esa Tessaiga? –sabiendo que era uno de los colmillos favoritos de Sesshomaru no dudo en usarlo como señuelo seria demasiada tentación para el! Y lo logro!

Sesshomaru se distrajo una fracción de segundo enfocando su vista hacia la dirección donde Inuyasha dirigía su vista deteniéndose por unos segundos y dándole la ventaja a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- Te ATRAPE! Ahora si no te me vas a escapar! –dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda provocando que Sesshomaru saliera impulsado a una gran velocidad rumbo a la pared de atrás del dojo.

Tanto Folham como Inu Taisho se sorprendieron, no esperaron que realmente funcionara la treta de Inuyasha, pero tal parece que estaban equivocados. Sesshomaru cayó en la trampa y ahora estaba tirando al otro lado del dojo tratando de levantarse del tremendo golpe que recibió de su hermano menor.

Sesshomaru .- Demonios… -tratando de levantarse- ese maldito insecto –dijo para el mentalmente –me engaño- sobándose el golpe de la mejilla que provoco que le saliera poca sangre – Aghh –mirando el rastro de sangre que se embarro en su yukata –San..gre! –se quedo sorprendido su mente no cavilaba la idea de haber sido herido por Inuyasha y peor aun que el golpe haya provocado que sangrara definitivamente había cometido el error de subestimarlo, levantándose con porte y tranquilidad miro a Inuyasha con aire divertido pero a la vez de amenaza –valla Inuyasha –limpiándose nuevamente el labio con los ojos cerrados –tal parece que te subestime –mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y abriendo amenazadoramente sus hermosos ojos color oro –has mejorado con tus golpes..- acto que Inuyasha solo contesto con un bufido divertido- Keh!

Sesshomaru.- Esto va a ser divertido –mirándolo como a una presa-

Inuyasha.- Que esperas! –Desafiándolo altaneramente.

Folham e Inu Taisho estaban más que complacidos las diferencias habían quedado en el olvido, es cierto que siempre existiría la rivalidad por ser el mejor frente a su padre pero ambos eran dignos rivales no cabía duda que serian grandes guerreros.

Y sin aviso Sesshomaru embistió a Inuyasha con toda su fuerza y velocidad atacándolo con golpes directos logrando desubicar a Inuyasha quien en su defensa hacia cuanto podía para detenerlos pero la velocidad aumentaba dificultando su concentración.

Sesshomaru.- Que sucede Inuyasha, es todo lo tienes? Apenas estoy comenzando así que más vale que te prepares –desafiando a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha trago grueso si ese solo era el comienzo no quería ni imaginar cómo seria la velocidad de Sesshomaru al 100%, los golpes cada vez eran más directos y difíciles de esquivar estaba a punto de rendirse cuando 2 voces se hicieron escuchar

Folham.- Coraje Inuyasha! No te dejes someter por el enemigo, no retrocedas.

Sesshomaru solo enfoco mas su ataque en Inuyasha sorprendido de que Folham lo alentara, eso era bueno pero a la vez malo Inuyasha era bastante impulsivo y si no pensaba bien antes de contra atacar lo lamentaría si erraba.

Inuyasha comenzó a responder, logro detener el avance de Sesshomaru sin embargo aun le costaba trabajo mantener la velocidad de los golpes y fue cuando se escucho la segunda voz

Inu Taisho.- Fuerza Sesshomaru, no debes dejar que tu oponente de iguale y logre bloquear tu ataque debes concentrarte para hacer de su debilidad tu fortaleza, debes culminar antes de terminar vencido por tu indecisión.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió aun mas su padre lo instruía y alentaba, el pensó que se pondría del lado de Inuyasha dadas las circunstancias de su último encuentro pero no fue así, su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad para demostrarle lo grandioso que podría ser y así con esa idea Sesshomaru decidió terminar el encuentro utilizando un ataque nuevo en Inuyasha que logro desorientarlo tomándolo por el cuello y dándole una patada en el abdomen provocando que saliera disparado a lo lejos pero siguiéndolo de cerca para asestar el golpe final y noquearlo, Sesshomaru dio medio giro sobre su cuerpo y con una patada tumbo a Inuyasha hacia el suelo del dojo dejándolo estrellado en el suelo y cayendo de pie a su lado perfectamente.

Inuyasha estaba bastante impresionado, jamás espero eso de Sesshomaru con eso solo confirmo lo que tanto le había dicho Folham debía practicar mas.

Inu Taisho sonrió satisfecho el poder y la fuerza de su primogénito estaba creciendo día con día, ya se podía distinguir claramente la diferencia de poderes entre ambos dejando claramente porque Sesshomaru era el primogénito.

Folham felicito a ambos y antes de levantarse se regocijo aun mas al ver como Sesshomaru le ofrecía su mano a Inuyasha para levantarse.

Sesshomaru.- Insecto más vale cuidarme la espalda ahora contigo por aquí –dijo secamente pero a la vez con aire de diversión-

Inuyasha.- Keh! Cuenta con ello –tomando su mano y levantándose adolorido –Aghh…rayos Sesshomaru…qué demonios tienes por músculos! Bloques de piedra? Me duele todo! –sobándose el abdomen principalmente.

Sesshomaru solo cerró los ojos reflejando una media sonrisa –yo no tengo la culpa de sigas siendo el bebe de mama –dijo esto a la vez que se encaminaba hacia donde estaban Folham y su padre.

Inuyasha.- Bueno lo que sucede es que… OYE! –Reaccionando por el comentario de su hermano- vuelve a repetir eso!

Sesshomaru solo se bufo y lo ignoro, al llegar frente a su mentor inclino su cabeza en señal de mostrar sus gracias y que el entrenamiento había terminado. Miro de soslayo a su padre quien le dedico una mirada de felicitación.

Inu Taisho.- Bien Sesshomaru, estas mejorando y perfeccionando tus técnicas. Aprendiste la lección que tuvimos el día anterior. Me siento orgulloso de ti… hijo.

Sesshomaru le agradeció y mostro una media sonrisa y sin más se despidió dirigiéndose a sus aposentos no sin antes detenerse al escuchar a Inu Taisho dirigir unas palabras para ambos

Inu Taisho.- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha -Inuyasha iba a seguir a Sesshomaru para reclamarle pero se vio silenciado por su padre, enfocando su atención en el- hoy al atardecer recibiremos una caravana proveniente de las tierras del norte –esto logro captar incluso la atención de Folham –tendremos unas visitas durante unos días ya que el ritual de presentación será mañana y estarán presentes algunos de los clanes mas destacados de entre las legiones que rodean nuestro imperio –Folham no pudo evitar sorprenderse –Así que espero, se comporten y demuestren porque son los príncipes del oeste entendido?- termino Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha.- Si padre.

Sesshomaru al estar de perfil con los ojos cerrados solo asintió e inmediatamente continuo su camino rumbo a sus aposentos.

Inuyasha opto por ir a la cocina ya que siempre después de terminar con algún entrenamiento su estomago le pasaba factura y le exigía alimentarse por lo que se despidió con una leve reverencia de su mentor y progenitor.

Folham.- Así que… tendremos visitas mi señor.

Inu Taisho solo lo miro de soslayo y se bufo –se puede saber que hice ahora, porque siento cierto sarcasmo en tus palabras? –cerrando los ojos en señal clara de que había algo más que eso.

Folham.- Oh no disculpe mi rudeza, solo que por experiencia se que el general Inu Taisho nunca da un paso sin estar seguro de que vendrá –comentando en tono divertido-

Inu Taisho.- Si puede ser… pero no quiero tentar mi suerte –suspirando al ser descubierto – cuando lo veas lo descubrirás –dejando el dojo y dirigiéndose rumbo a el ala norte del palacio.

Folham.- Esto se pondrá bueno. –Comento con burla como último viendo que Inu Taisho ya estaba lejos-

Inu Taisho .- Hem hem hem… puedes apostarlo –lo dijo con aire divertido-

El día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaba el sol sobre el horizonte anunciando el atardecer y la llegada de las esperadas visitas, un mensajero del palacio anuncio la llegada de varios de los clanes reverenciando los nombres de los Lords y sus familias, Inu Taisho y su familia les dieron la bienvenida desde el palco central de palacio donde entablaban conversaciones monótonas acerca de cómo habían estado los ánimos en batalla, las invasiones etc. Algunos comentarios giraban en torno al centro de atención "los príncipes" de lo jóvenes que eran pero a la vez del sorprendente youki que tenían, muchas de las damas de los Lords hacían incluso proposiciones indirectas a Irasue acerca de unir sus reinos debido a que los príncipes resultaban ser un señuelo bastante atractivo para obtener más poder, pero Irasue solo se hacia la que no entendía ya que el plan ya se había formulado y los que participarían en el ya habían sido escogidos.

Mientras Irasue trataba por todos los medios de evadir las preguntas sobre el tema a Inu Taisho no le iba tan diferente como a Irasue, los Lords habían ofrecido a varias de sus hijas con la esperanza que tanto el príncipe Sesshomaru como Inuyasha se decidieran por alguna de ellas pero Inu Taisho solo se excusaba diciendo que aun eran muy jóvenes y que la decisión la tomarían ellos a final de cuentas. Las preguntas seguían lloviendo hasta que un nuevo anuncio se hizo captando la atención de los presentes y sus anfitriones.

Mensajero.- Permiso mi lord. –Presentando sus respetos- han llegado desde las tierras del norte Lord Sheikan y su Familia del Clan de los Medjai.

Inu Taisho e Irasue no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero la noticia no solo causo sensación a ellos también a la concurrencia todos estaban ansiosos por ver y conocer a los integrantes del Clan de los Medjai debido a que por su reputación eran respetados por su poder y linaje.

Rumores se escuchaban por doquier como leves susurros en el aire mientras Lord Sheikan caminaba justo por el frente con porte y gracia siendo seguido por su esposa quien cargaba a una pequeña en brazos y otra hermosa niña le seguía de lado observando la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Inu Taisho e Irasue se apartaron de la multitud un poco para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos mismos que al verlos sonrieron sin poder ocultarlo siendo Inu Taisho y Sheikan los primeros en demostrarlo

Inu Taisho.- Sheikan! – aumentando el paso hacia el-

Sheikan.- Inu Taisho! – Respondiendo de la misma forma hasta estar frente a frente-

Inu Taisho estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo le dijo –pero que alegría volverte a ver- separándose de él para estrechar sus manos.

Sheikan.- Lo mismo digo viejo amigo hace años que no nos veíamos –y comenzando con picardía le dijo –oye! Te ves más viejo! Veo que sigues siendo igual de gruñón –codeándolo – no sé cómo le hiciste para conquistar a tu señora –guiñándole el ojo.

Inu Taisho .- Pero que dices! –dándole un leve empujón en el hombro con su puño cerrado –si soy más joven que tú! Yo podría decir lo mismo de tu esposa – soltando una sonora risa.

Sheikan sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos cuando ambos eran compañeros de guerra y estrechando sus manos con fuerza le dijo –nunca cambiaras eh campeón? –mirándolo divertido – ni en cien años amigo! –contesto Inu Taisho afianzando su apretón. Tan enfrascados estaban con ellos mismo que olvidaron a sus respectivas familias.

Tanto Irasue como Rin intercambiaron miradas de diversión al ver lo infantiles que se habían puesto ambos al volverse a ver qué olvidaron presentar al resto de su familia y fueron las mismas que haciendo un leve sonido con su garganta lograron captar su atención.

Inu Taisho fue el primero en reaccionar – Oh pero que descortés he sido –dijo con pena –Sheikan, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Irasue –haciéndose a un lado y extendiéndole su mano a su esposa para que se acercara y pusiera su atención en ella.

Sheikan.- Es un honor mi Lady –haciendo una leve reverencia-

Irasue.- El honor es todo mío –inclinándose un poco-

Inu Taisho sonriendo por el gesto e irguiendo su postura presento a sus hijos –y ellos son los príncipes del palacio, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha –dirigiendo la palma de su mano hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ambos –

Sheikan estaba sorprendido, Sesshomaru era la viva imagen de Inu Taisho las mismas marcas el mismo porte y el youki que se sentía era impresionante al tratarse de un cachorro, por otro lado Inuyasha se parecía un poco más a Irasue aunque si tenía rasgos de su padre pero carecía de las marcas que marcaban linaje, estirpe y poder cayendo en conclusión que Sesshomaru debía ser el primogénito y futuro Lord sucesor de sus tierras y riquezas e Inuyasha el guardián.

Sheikan sonrió para sus adentros, si todo marchaba como se tenía pensado sería una gran unión, su hija no podría encontrar mejor partido pero habría que esperar si el destino realmente ayudaría que ambos se decidieran por unir sus vidas. Fue entonces que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y ahora el presento a su familia.

Sheikan.- Tienes una hermosa familia Inu Taisho –mostrando su sonrisa –ahora permíteme presentarte a la mía moviéndose de lado para que los presentes observaran mejor. Tomando delicadamente a su esposa de la mano la acerco a él – ella es mi esposa Rin –sonriendo al verla y enfocando su vista nuevamente hacia Inu Taisho e Irasue.

Inu Taisho.- Es un placer y honor conocerla mi lady –reverencio Inu Taisho inclinado levemente su cuerpo.

Rin.- El placer es todo mío mi Lord –inclinándose en señal de reverencia también.

Irasue y Rin intercambiaron miradas sonriendo y ambas se reverenciaron al mismo tiempo inclinando su cabeza como símbolo de respeto y gusto.

Sheikan orgulloso volvió a extender su mano para llamar la atención de Kagome quien no dudo un instante en tomar su mano y acercarse a su lado.

Sheikan.- Ella es Kagome, mi primogénita. La pequeña que está en brazos de mi esposa es mi segunda hija Kikyo.

Irasue quedo encantada al ver a Kagome, era tan hermosa para ser tan pequeña. Kagome tenia la tez color blanca a perlada como su madre, una larga cabellera azabache con hermosos risos en las puntas a diferencia del de su madre y sus ojos eran como los de su padre color esmeralda traía un hermoso kimono rojo carmín con pétalos de sakura bordados sobre el cuello y mangas con un hermoso sol coronado con destellos plata y estampado en dorado el obi era dorado y traía una diana de flores en su cabeza que la hacía parecer muñequita de porcelana. Solo esperaba que a Sesshomaru no le resultara indiferente del todo, mientras él era frio, seco y carente de demostrar afecto y sentimientos Kagome era todo lo contrario fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar si funcionaria lo que tenían planeado.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Irasue se acerco parsimoniosamente a kagome inclinándose a su altura, provocando que Kagome le mirara con curiosidad.

Irasue.- Hola Kagome –dijo tiernamente al mirarla-

Kagome dudo por un segundo debido a que no sabía si sería correcto o no contestarle a la Lady del Castillo pero no vacilo – Hola mi Lady- contesto Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro – es un placer conocerla –inclinándose en señal de reverencia.

Irasue quedo sorprendida por sus modales, que no daría porque Inuyasha o Sesshomaru fueran igual de atentos que esta niña –el placer es todo mío princesita –acariciándole la cabeza.

Rin respiro aliviada al fin las ansiadas clases de etiqueta habían rendido frutos, a kagome no le agradaba mucho ser delicada, ya que en cuanto veía la oportunidad se cambiaba sus ropas de princesa por ropas de entrenamiento y corría rumbo al dojo o alguna área verde para meditar y entrenar, era asombroso verla así…hasta para ella.

Inu Taisho seguía platicando amenamente con Sheikan mientras lo introducía con los demás Lords y sus familias que estaban en el área, por otro lado Irasue se acerco a junto Rin y sus hijas para conversar y aprovechar la oportunidad de presentar a sus hijos con ellas.

Irasue.- Rin quiero que te sientas como en casa, todo lo que ves alrededor tuyo y en este palacio esta a tu disposición –extendiendo su mano a lo largo del palacio y terminando por hacer inclinar su cabeza en señal de ofrecimiento.

Rin.- Muchas gracias Irasue, me alaga tu amabilidad y espero pronto poder corresponderla de la misma manera –sonriendo- por cierto Sheikan me comento lo del mensaje y me agrado la idea.

Irasue sonriendo –a mi también aunque debo decirte que en un principio advertí a Inu Taisho de imponérselo a Sesshomaru como obligación –sonando decidida pero picara.

Rin acercándose más a ella en forma de interesada –te digo un secreto? –susurrándole mas cerca –yo también! –riéndose pícaramente y guiñándole el ojo.

Irasue.- Creo que seremos grandes amigas –viéndola fijamente- bueno y que estamos esperando? –Dijo con aire de inquietud- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha – llamo a sus cachorros –vengan aquí.

Mientras Irasue y Rin esperaban por su llegada, durante el recorrido Inuyasha no dejaba de maldecir

Inuyasha.- Por qué demonios tuvieron mama y papa que invitar a tanta gente…

Sesshomaru solo se limito a ignorarlo y continuar con su mirada impávida.

Inuyasha.- Parecemos monos de circo! O lo que es peor payasos de tercera! Q rayos me ven!

Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando por los comentarios de Inuyasha, algunas veces resultaba ser demasiado exagerado por lo que tuvo que ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar –guarda silencio Inuyasha, recuerda bien lo que dijo nuestro padre así que COMPÓRTATE! –Recalcando esto último –pareces perro faldero- no pudiéndose controlar y comentando esto como ultimo bufándose del comportamiento de su hermano.

Inuyasha.- Óyeme desgra….-pero al recordar donde estaba se trago sus palabras de solo recordar cómo le iría si desobedecía a su padre- luego ajustaremos cuentas… Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…ya lo quiero ver –terminado la conversación.

Al llegar a Irasue Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a ella junto con Inuyasha, Irasue los inspecciono viendo si se encontraban aun presentables y lo que vio la dejo satisfecha ambos lucían encantadores.

Irasue.- Rin permíteme presentarte a mis hijos –lo dijo anunciándolos de lado-

Rin los observo detenidamente –es un gusto conocerlos príncipes del oeste –inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza respondiendo su saludo pero sin emitir una sola palabra e Inuyasha fue un poco mas cortes –mucho gusto Lady Rin –inclinándose de cuerpo completo

Irasue con una mirada severa reprendió mentalmente a Sesshomaru por ser tan poco atento –Lo juro Sesshomaru si no muestras ser más atento con los invitados vas a conocer a tu madre enojada y no te gustara! –provocándole un leve malestar a Sesshomaru que hizo cuanto pudo para evitar ponerse nervioso por el fuerte escalofrió que la mirada de su madre había provocado en el.

Inuyasha no pudo controlar su risa –te lo mereces – lo dijo en voz muy baja mientras Rin llamaba a Kagome para que se acercara mientras que Sesshomaru sorpresivamente le contesto –en lugar de estarte metiendo en conversaciones ajenas enfoca tu atención en otras cosas quieres –cerrando sus ojos molesto.

Inuyasha.- Bromeas! En que podría fijar..me -en ese instante Kagome apareció de entre la gente dejando a Inuyasha sin palabras y con los ojos bien abiertos. Sesshomaru al notar que su hermano se había callado volteo a ver en dirección a el pero sus ojos se toparon con la grácil figura de una niñita.

Rin.- Kagome, ellos son los príncipes del oeste salúdalos querida.

Kagome enfoco su vista primero en Sesshomaru mismo que la observo con indiferencia al igual que ella a él después se paso a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de verla con la boca abierta y ensimismado. Acto que hizo que Kagome sonriera e Inuyasha irremediablemente quedara prendado de ella.

Kagome.- Es un honor sus altezas –inclinándose.

Ambas madres esperaban la reacción de ambos, pero Sesshomaru no dio su brazo a torcer e Irasue rodando los ojos no tuvo más remedio que interferir, pero Inuyasha se le adelanto y beso la mano de Kagome en señal de saludo –el placer es mío princesa –a lo que Kagome solo se sonrojo y termino por alejar la mano.

Tanto Irasue como Rin estaban anonadadas, el encuentro si había funcionado pero Cupido fallo…siendo flechado Inuyasha en lugar de Sesshomaru…en que gran lio se habían metido. Bueno eso lo resolverían después, por ahora el primer paso ya había sido dado solo quedaba esperar.

Al terminar con la fiesta de bienvenida cada uno de los invitados se retiro a sus aposentos ya que el día de mañana temprano se llevaría a cabo el ritual de presentación, anunciando al sucesor de Inu Taisho y al guardian. Quedándose únicamente en el gran salón Inu Taisho y Sheikan.

Sheikan.- Inu Taisho después de ver todas esas trivialidades me gustaría tratar contigo el asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí –bebiendo de su tacita de sake- según tu mensaje me expresas que no hay nada en este mundo que te haría más feliz que formalicemos nuestra alianza a través de un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos estoy en lo correcto? –dejando su tacita de lado en la mesa de té.

Inu Taisho.- Así es Sheikan, creo que sería un beneficio mutuo y así ambos obtendríamos lo que más anhelamos, la paz y seguridad para nuestras familias –terminando de beber su sake.

Sheikan.- Y nuestros hijos? Qué pasaría si ninguno mostrara interés por el otro –anteponiendo sus dudas –Que haríamos entonces?

Inu Taisho.- Se rompería el acuerdo de matrimonio sin embargo mi postura en cuanto a la paz seguiría intacta –dejando en claro sus ideas.

Sheikan.- Ya veo… entonces nada de imposiciones correcto?

Inu Taisho viéndolo a los ojos.- Correcto.

Sheikan.- Bien entonces propongo un brindis por la futura alianza –levantando su tacita de sake al aire y enfocando su vista en Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho.- Por la paz –Chocando levemente su tacita con la de Sheikan.

Y así desde ese día quedaba completamente formalizado que el príncipe Sesshomaru y la princesa Kagome quedarían comprometidos en matrimonio para unir sus imperios y fortalecer a sus familias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Holaaaaaa**

**quiero pedir perdon por latardansa pero he teni mucho trabajo pero al fin lo termine el capi 3 tambien quiero agradeser a:**

**-nancyclaudinec**

**-sasunaka doki**

**-angeline-dbz**

**-Akasuna No Arika**

**gracias por apoyarme bueno hasta el porcimo capitulo**

**chaooooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAAA**

**Bueno tengo muchas cosas que decir pero este no es el momento perdon por la tardansa pero un fin de semana sin internet en medio del campo fue un sufrimiento pero bueno por fin pude termirar la historia**

* * *

El Ritual

En sus aposentos Inuyasha parecía sabueso buscando un rastro daba círculos alrededor de una mesita de te principal, no se podía sacar a la pequeña niñita de la cabeza era en suma encantadora y risueña.

Inuyasha.- Pero que me pasa –sorprendido- nunca antes me habia sentido asi. Sesshomaru tiene razón debo estar enfermo esto es ridículo –frontandose la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru harto de la actitud que mostraba Inuyasha hacia con la mocosa que les acaban de presentar se hastio y lo jalo de una de su orejas para pedirle que se comportara

Sesshomaru.- Inuyasha cierra la boca se te esta cayendo la baba –cerrando los ojos con fastidio. –me averguanzas, deja de actuar como tonto que tiene la enana esa para que te comportes asi.

Inuyasha por primera vez durante el resto de la velada se centro y se mantuvo al margen cuando Rin estaba cerca, pero era verdad Kagome parecía haberlo hechizado su corazón latia muy rápidamente y sentía un enorme sentimiento de protección.

Rin al notar que Inuyasha no paraba de ver a su pequeña sonrio para si misma, quien lo hubiera dicho…Kagome lo conquisto a primera vista pero aun era muy pronto para asegurarlo. Por otro lado Sesshomaru no la habia visto ni un solo momento durante toda la velada y por lo que veía Kagome tampoco tenia la intención de crear alguna relación amistosa con el –esto me huele a problemas –pero no quiso armar conclusiones hasta no estar segura.

Sin siquiera notarlo el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y al ver que Kagome cabeceaba Rin anuncio que le gustaría refrescar a sus hijas y descansar del largo viaje. Sheikan se levanto inmediatamente –bueno creo que yo también me retiro, el camino del viaje fue extenuante si me disculpas Inu Taisho –inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto –adelante –comento Inu Taisho – mañana continuaremos con esta charla ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para ponernos al corriente –abrazando a Irasue.

Y asi Kagome se despidió de todos retirándose rumbo a sus habitaciones pero sin dejar de mirar indirectamente a un Inuyasha que se entristecía al saber que hasta el dia de mañana la podría ver.

Kagome.- Buenas noches príncipe Inuyasha –sonriendo tiernamente antes de abandonar el gran salón.

Inuyasha solo la miro embebelsado y hubiera continuado de esa manera de no ser por el codazo que le propino Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.- Que demonios te sucede..-hablando en voz baja -comportate.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mientras que por otro lado Sesshomaru en sus aposentos no entendía el porque el odioso de su hermano menor contemplaba tanto a la enana esa.

Sesshomaru.- No termino de entender al insecto, que le puede ver a una mocosa. Llena de salamerias y sentimientos burdos y débiles –haciendo una mueca de desgrado.

Definitivamente tenemos gustos diferentes –logrando asi conciliar el sueño.

La noche que comenzó prometedora y termino con los primeros rayos del sol sobre el horizonte mostrando a una graciosa figura practicar y moverse diestramente sobre un campo verde en el ala este del palacio.

Se oia la respiración agitada de una pequeña sus suspiros acompañados de quejidos provocados por los movimientos de kun-fu que practicaba sin notar siquiera que era observada por uno de los principes desde lo alto de un árbol del patio del ala este.

Sesshomaru.- Valla asi que la enana sabe kun-fu –observándola –hmpf no lo hace tan mal pelea incluso al mismo nivel que Inuyasha. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el olor de su fastidioso hermano cerca –despertando aun mas su interés y curiosidad –Inuyasha esta aquí –localizando el centro de su aroma.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, desde hace rato la observaba, no sabia que Kagome entrenara combate abierto eso en verdad lo sorprendió –pero se sorprendió mas de el mismo al notar que se estaba escondido en una de las esquinas del pasillo que conectaba a el jardín del ala donde ella entrenaba como si fuera un ladron o polizon que no quisiera ser visto –pero porque rayos me escondo? –levantando los ojos hacia el cielo cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –esto es ridículo –riendose de si mismo.

Armandose de valor tomo el suficiente aire para salir y encarar a .

Inuyasha.- Hola Kagome… Buenos…Dias…-dijo algo nervioso.

Kagome se detuvo en su entrenamiento volteando en dirección a la voz y sonriendo al percatarse de que se trataba de Inuyasha –Buenos Dias príncipe Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada le dijo –Inuyasha… solo dime Inuyasha –aun mas nervioso.

Sesshomaru casi se cae de la impresión –Pero que demonios le sucede! –poniendo cara de asombro? –acaso esta chiflado o que! –recuperandose de la impresión.

Rin volvió a sonreir –esta bien…Inuyasha –enfoncando su vista hacia el.

Inuyasha.- No sabia que te interesara el kun-fu… -dijo para romper el hielo.

Kagome.- Si me fascina –emocionada –de hecho iba a preguntarte si te gustaría practicar conmigo?

Inuyasha se sorprendió y a falto de aire no contesto, solo movio su cabeza en señal de afirmación como respuesta.

Kagome.- Bueno…preparate porque no soy fácil de vencer –poniendose en pose de pelea.

Inuyasha.- Pero que dices…si aun eres muy peque..ñaaaaa! –esquivando a duras penas una de las patadas de Rin –rayos por poco y…. woho! –doblando su cuerpo a duras penas para esquivar otro golpe que iba directo a su cara –vamos Inuyasha pelea! Esto no es divertido si solo soy yo la que ataco –demandando Kagome seriedad.

Y asi comenzaron a incrementar la velocidad Inuyasha no podía creer lo buena que era Kagome para el kun-fu no era como estar peleando con Sesshomaru pero si con una persona con su mismo nivel de pelea su apariencia mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que sus ojos veian en ese momento Kagome parecía ser una pequeña que solo estaba interesada en flores y cosas de niñas. Fue en uno de esos ratos que se olvido completamente que estaba entrenando con Rin que sin querer solto un golpe bastante fuerte que lastimo a Kagome accidentalmente ocasionando que terminara en el suelo – Aghh..-los ojos de Rin brillaron de furia por la tremenda humillación.

Inuyasha.- Demonios! Que hice! –reaccionando por el golpe que le dio a Kagome y corriendo a toda velocidad para revisar que se encontrara bien lo que no se espero fue que Kagome se lo devolviera con el doble de fuerza y fue al tomarla por uno de sus hombros. Kagome como respuesta le dio una fuerte patada dando un giro completo con su cuerpo al incorporarse de un salto y después una patada de media tijera que lo lanzo muy lejos rumbo a el frondoso tronco de un árbol.

Todo esto fue en cuestión de segundos mientras que el otro espectador estaba algo sorprendido de ver la fuerza que poseía la enanita.

Sesshomaru.- Torpe... eso le pasa por andar con la bocota abierta y en las nubes –cerrando los ojos molesto por el inocentismo que acaba de mostrar momentos antes su hermano.

Por otro lado Kagome estaba que no cabia de la felicidad sus golpes mejoraban dia a dia si seguía asi seguro que llegaría a ser una hechicera muy poderosa y fuerte, pero la voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus cavilaciones

Inuyasha.- Aghh..mi ab..domen…-levantándose después de caer del tronco-

Kagome reacciono y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha –Disculpame… -riendose muy nerviosa –espero no lo tomes personal… te encuentras bien? –tomandolo por uno de sus brazos.

Inuyasha.- Eso… creo… –riendo tratando de distraerla para devolverle el ataque pero Kagome al sentir su youki incrementar fue mas astuta y en el mismo momento en que vio que Inuyasha intento tomar ventaja de su posición sonrio –no será tan fácil –tomandolo por ambos brazos doblándole ambas muñecas y levantándolo de su lugar con fuerza para estamparlo en caída directa al suelo.

Inuyasha.- Rayos! –cerrando los ojos después de caer con fuerza nuevamente en el suelo –Creo que no salió como esperaba –riendose por ser descubierto.

Kagome.- Creo que no –Mofandose un poco de su jugarreta –es muy difícil que el otro adversario caiga usando su misma técnica pero te felicito tuviste el valor de intentarlo –volteandolo a ver de medio lado ya que se encontraba de espalda a el.

Inuyasha levantándose despacio y sacudiendo sus ropas estando una vez de pie movio ambos hombros en señal de derrota –al menos lo intente –cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Kagome se giro en dirección a Inuyasha y le ofreció su mano en señal de tregua.

Kagome.- Amigos? –extendiendole su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha tomandola de la mano y estrechándola –Amigos –sonriendo.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a observar y con un movimiento grácil hizo acto de aparición.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se asombraron de que Sesshomaru apareciera de la nada, pero sobretodo Rin que no dejaba de mirarle.

Sesshomaru la veia con insignificancia, la verdad le provocaba malestar el simple hecho de tenerla cerca pero al ver que al tonto de su hermano no le era indiferente después de todo decidió hacerle pasar una mala jugarreta solo por fastidiarlo y de pasada le daría una lección a la enana, después de todo disfrutaba de ver a Inuyasha molestarse hasta por lo mas simple.

Sesshomaru.-Eres una vergüenza Inuyasha –viendolo fijamente –mira que perder con una mocosa y por encima de todo debilucha –cerrando los ojos bufándose.

Logrando lo que se habia propuesto la niñita que una vez tenia cara de asombro ahora la tenia de enojo.

Kagome.- Pero como te atreves –gritandole bastante molesta –quien te crees tu para decir quien es fuerte y quien no? –retándolo directamente.

Sesshomaru.- Y encima de todo contestona, fea y ordinaria… -continuando en su misma postura.

A Kagome le hervía la sangre y sin contenerlo se lanzo a toda velocidad para golpear a su ofensor.

Inuyasha.- Espera Kagome No le hagas caso –pero fue tarde.

Sesshomaru con facilidad esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques.

Kagome.- Ya veras te hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras –mientras continuaba atacándolo –no humillaras el arte del ataque de mi familia –diciendo esto con enojo y orgullo.

Sesshomaru.- Ataque? no me hagas reir… -bloqueando con sus manos algunos de los golpes –eres demasiado lenta y tu técnica es patética –centrando sus ojos en ella pero Kagome estaba demasiado dolida como para escuchar y fue en esos momentos en los que Sesshomaru tomo ventaja y la sostuvo de una de su muñecas torciéndola levemente para que cesara el ataque.

Kagome adolorida se detuvo aun con enojo y frustración en su rostro –Basta –demando Sesshomaru –si haces un movimiento mas lastimaras únicamente a tu cuerpo –arrodillandola sobre el pasto bajo la misma postura y aplicando su peso para forzar el agarre.

Inuyasha.- Ya basta Sesshomaru! –gritandole a todo pulmon –La vas a lastimar si sigues asi.

Sesshomaru .- Hmpf…ella fue la que comenzó con el ataque, que responda a las consecuencias de su debilidad –mirandolo con desafio –o acaso tu haras algo para liberarla? –mirandolo sugestivamente con aire divertido.

Inuyasha.- Sueltala! –exigiéndole nuevamente –nuestro padre no consentirá esta falta! –usando la excusa de su padre ya que ambos sabían que si se enfrentaban Sesshomaru resultaría indiscutiblemente como el vencedor.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf… lo sabia –volviendo su vista a Kagome –eres igual de débil y poca cosa que esta mocosa –moviendola levemente ocasionando que Kagome se lastimara con la muñeca torcida.

Inuyasha pensando que hacer al ver que Sesshomaru no cedería –padre… perdóname por desobedecerte pero no encuentro otra manera –enfocando su vista a Sesshomaru.

Mientras ambos hermanos reñían a palabras e Inuyasha se decidia a atacarlo a Kagome le resonaron en su mente las ultimas palabras que Sesshomaru le habia dicho a Inuyasha al compararlo con ella despertando en ella un poder y fuerza que tenia muy oculto en su ser y aun no dominaba.

Kagome.- Yo no soy… -agachando su rostro aun mas hacia el suelo – ninguna DEBILUCHA! –gritando esto ultimo y safandose del agarre de Sesshomaru para propinarle tremendo golpe en la mejilla clavando ferozmente sus uñas en el rostro logrando desestabilizarlo de su lugar.

Inuyasha se detuvo al ver lo que sucedia en esos momentos, una poderosa energía se concentro alrededor del cuerpo de Kagome logrando que esta deshiciera el agarre de su hermano y de paso lo hiriera en la mejilla.

Kagome respiraba entrecortadamente tomandose con su otra mano su muñeca lastimada mientras que por el otro lado Sesshomaru se tocaba con una de sus manos el lugar donde Kagome habia conseguido herirlo. Estaba furioso lo habia lastimado profundamente ocasionando que sangrara, su mirada no se despegaba de ella viéndola con furia y amenazadoramente mientras sentía como la sangre cubria parte de su mejilla y escurría por su cuello sin cesar.

Kagomeen toda su vida no habia sentido miedo hasta ese momento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Instintivamente Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque de Sesshomaru acto que la calmo.

Inuyasha.- Ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru –viendolo fijamente.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a observarlo y cerrando los ojos giro levemente su cuerpo dándole la espalda –ya ajustaremos cuentas después. –abriendolos nuevamente y volando rumbo a otra dirección.

Al ver Kagome que su figura desaparecia conforme se distanciaba solto un sonoro suspiro dejándose caer sobre el césped.

Kagome- Aghh… mi muñeca –sobándosela con cuidado.

Inuyasha.- Te encuentras bien? –inclinandose a su altura para revisar su muñeca.

Kagome.- No…y no quiero ver a "ese… fenomeno" cerca de mi otra vez –cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Inuyasha.- Disculpa a mi hermano Kagome, es un animal! Pero en cuanto mi padre se entere lo –pero fue interrumpido por una Kagome al borde de las lagrimas.

Kagome.- No le digas… por favor… -mirandolo con su ojos apunto de derramar el liquido que se acumulaba por borbotones –si lo haces… deshonraría a mi padre y a mi familia… eso es peor que ver que alguien reciba algún castigo por mis actos –ladeando su cabeza y enfocando su mirada de frustración a alguna otra parte para contener sus lagrimas.

Inuyasha.- Pero Kagome! –sorprendido de sus palabras –el te ofendió debe pagar su ofensa y quien mejor que mi padre para hacerlo pagar –tratando de convencerla.

Kagome .- HE DICHO QUE NO! –reaccionando bruscamente - Y es mi decisión final! – mirándolo con determinación y enojo –yo misma me cobrare la ofensa en otra oportunidad que tenga.

Y con esto a Inuyasha no le quedo de otra mas que respetar su decisión.

El medio dia llego y todos los invitados en el palacio se reunieron en el gran salon para el ritual donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vestían por primera vez ropajes reales que contenían estampados de enormes perros blancos y simbolos extraños que marcaban el linaje de su familia, estaban nerviosos nunca habían presenciado algo por igual y por si fuera poco su padre llevaría a cabo frente a todos los presentes la prueba de aceptacion. Ambos sabían por su madre que en el ritual existiria una dura prueba de fuerza, valor y lealtad pero desconocían el riesgo misma que al ser terminada por ambos reflejaría por naturaleza misma al futuro Lord y al Guardian marcando asi el destino que tendrían en el futuro ambos.

En el centro del gran salón se encontraban 2 grandes círculos sobre un relieve en el piso formados por simbolos escritos en un lenguaje antiguo que databa de siglos debido a la traslucidad de las marcas sobre el piso, cada circulo estaba formado sobre los cuatro puntos cardinales rodeados por 20 simbolos que se posicionaban en el siguiente orden: los astros, los elementos y la energía propia del ser el jin y el jan.

Inu Taisho apareció junto a su esposa envueltos en un haz de luz blanco a unos pasos de los príncipes del oeste dando por iniciado el ritual, ambos príncipes se posicionaron en cada uno de los círculos tomando Sesshomaru el de la derecha e Inuyasha el de la izquierda fijando su mirada en su padre quien al llegar a un pedestal ubicado justo en medio de ambos tomo un antiguo pergamino con inscripciones antiguas recitando un conjuro en el lenguaje Inu.

Inu Taisho se transformo a su forma demoniaca y comenzó -Eeshasejad… Neecansletor..Atorium Ekan… -al terminar de recitarlo aullo rumbo al cielo mismo que minutos después se fue tornando oscuro como si la noche anunciara su llegada dando vista a una enorme hermosa luna llena blanca y a las estrellas, los círculos brillaron provocando que los príncipes expulsaran su youki , el de Sesshomaru era verde fosforecente dando destellos dorados mientras que el de Inuyasha era rojo y emitia destellos plateados. Todos los espectadores estaban atonitos los youkis de los príncipes eran impresionantes no cabia duda que ambos serian grandes guerreros temidos por su fuerza, poder e imperio.

Irasue se posiciono frente a Inu Taisho tomando del pedestal en forma de cupula una daga dorada con los mismos simbolos que coronaban a los círculos de los principes y con la mirada fija en sus hijos hizo un corte en su muñeca –ancestros… aceptad este ritual de sacrificio que con nuestra sangre y veneno ofrecemos, aquí frente a ustedes están sus herederos que beberán demostrando a su juicio fuerza ,honor y lealtad aceptando el riesgo y sacrificio –al finalizar esta frase tanto Irasue como Inu Taisho brillaron y fusionandose en un haz de luz blanco que salió disparado hacia el cielo y con una velocidad sin igual entro dentro del pedestal formandose de este 2 caliz dorados con su sangre que se dirigiéron rumbo a los príncipes colocándose en el centro del circulo cada uno esperando a cada príncipe tomara de el, con duda el primero en beber del caliz fue Sesshomaru ya que Inuyasha aun no lograba controlar su youki y su lado demoniaco ejercía mas control que su conciencia.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y con un fuerte gruñido de Sesshomaru la transformación comenzo las marcas en sus mejillas comenzaron a agrandarse volviéndose entre rojas y moradas en sus parpados se delineo paralela a sus pestañas una linea roja, sus ojos color oro comenzaron a resonar agrandandose en cuestión de segundos volviendose rojos en el fondo y azules en las pupilas, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer considerablemente al igual que sus garras y su figura brillo liberando su youki en su máxima expresion como si de fuertes remolinos rojos se trataran, las marcas que estaban en sus mejillas pronto aparecieron en sus muñecas y demás extremidades del cuerpo, por otro lado Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones sus ojos de un momento a otro cambiaron en rojo profundo al igual que los de su hermano pero permanecieron color oro y una marca morada apareció por ambos lados de sus mejillas sus colmillos se agrandaron mas que los de su hermano al igual que sus garras pero su figura no cabio se estabilizo mientras que en Sesshomaru su frente brillo captando la atención de muchos y lo que tantos esperaban sucedió la marca de una media luna apareció en su frente símbolo que evidenciaba y demostraba ante todos al fututo Lord Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

La marca de media luna quedo tatuada en su frente como las marcas de nacimiento que tenia en sus mejillas solo que estas se agrandaron un poco mas tornándose rojas asi como la de línea en sus parpados.

Sesshomaru controlo su youki dejando solo un aura verde rodeándolo y lentamente dejo que su larga melena blanca se asentara sintiendo nuevamente las pulsaciones en su cuerpo retrayendo sus colmillos y garras y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad en tamaño y el color de sus pupilas en un dorado intenso. En el otro lado Inuyasha controlando su youki con un aura roja también volvia a la normalidad solo que su melena se habia tornado plateada, la marca de sus mejillas se desvanecía completamente retrayendo sus colmillos, garras y el color de sus ojos volvia a ser dorado como la miel.

Al estabilizarse los youkis el brillo en los círculos desapareció liberando de su prisión a los príncipes quienes permanecieron alli no sin antes lanzarse ambos una mirada discreta para verificar que ambos estuvieran bien. Los caliz de oro se juntaron frente al pedestal brillando nuevamente emitiendo un fuerte destello de energía que salió disparado hacia el cielo y que aterrizo en frente de ambos príncipes reflejando la figura de Inu Taisho e Irasue abrazados. Una vez disipada la energía Inu Taisho solto el agarre con Irasue volteando ambos a ver a sus hijos con orgullo siendo Inu Taisho el primero en hablar

Inu Taisho.- La prueba ha finalizado –expreso a todos los presentes –frente a ustedes con orgullo presento a mi sucesor… -ladeando su cuerpo en dirección a Sesshomaru y moviendo en señal de reverencia su brazo derecho –su futuro señor Lord de las Tierras del Oeste… Sesshomaru –mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, Sesshomaru observo a lo largo apenas podía creer que el seria el sucesor de las tierras de su padre y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza reverencio a la concurrencia quienes se inclinaron en señal de respeto –Y como El Guardian de los tesoros reales y comandante del ejercito que estará al servicio del imperio del futuro Lord –continuo Inu Taisho –con orgullo presento a ustedes a Inuyasha –ladeando su cuerpo en dirección a Inuyasha y moviendo en señal de reverencia su brazo izquierdo. Inuyasha mirando hacia los presente con cierto nerviosismo solo asintió con la cabeza al ver que al igual que con Sesshomaru los presentes se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Irasue levantando su copa junto a la de su esposo expreso –Que el imperio de ambos sea justo, poderoso y mas grande del que ahora es el de su padre y fue de nuestros ancestros –inclinado su copa hacia los príncipes.

Sheikan.- Por los príncipes! –Levantando su copa.

Todos.- Por los príncipes! – Levantando sus copas. –Salud.

Sheikan.- Larga vida a nuestros príncipes! – Nuevamente levantando su copa.

Todos.- Larga vida a Lord Sesshomaru y el príncipe Inuyasha! –brindando con alegría.

Inu Taisho.- Nuestra ceremonia ha terminado –anuncio y acercándose brindo con sus hijos –estoy orgulloso de ambos.

Sesshomaru.- Gracias Padre –mostrándose indiferente.

Inuyasha.- Gracias Padre –sonriendo ampliamente –Prometo honrar el nombre de mi familia y no fallar en mi mision.

Inu Taisho.- Lo se Inuyasha –viendolo fraternalmente –pero relájate.

Irasue.- Bueno las presentaciones están hechas, es hora de cumplir con su deber social –inquirio divertida Irasue sabiendo Inu Taisho que a quien mas iba dirigido el mensaje era a Sesshomaru –veamos Sesshomaru como futuro monarca debes iniciar el baile en tu ceremonia –ordeno Irasue –ve y saca a una doncella a bailar.

Sesshomaru suspiro con fastidio volteando a ver a su padre –no me mires a mi –inquirio Inu Taisho –es una tradición familiar que el futuro señor inicie el baile y debes honrar a la familia –empujandolo para que se apresurara –enorgulleseme hijo mio.

Sesshomaru mascullo entre dientes –esto es ridículo –cerrando los ojos –y ahora a quien se supone debo elegir.

Sheikan e Inu Taisho intercambiando miradas al igual que sus esposas parecieron pensar en lo mismo ( N.A. Y quien no? Jajajajajajaja….en fin volvamos a la historia….)

Siendo Rin la que empujase aKagome al centro del Salon para ayudar a Sesshomaru en tan extenuante tarea –demonios –maldijo Sesshomaru por lo bajo – no la enana –diciendolo mentalmente.

Kagome.- Pero que.. –viendo de soslayo a su madre y enfocando rápidamente su vista hacia el frente –Genial! –maldiciendo mentalmente –ahora tendre que bailar con "el fenomeno"-virando los ojos fastidiada. Al llegar a estar de frente Sesshomaru no le pidió siquiera de manera gentil si quería bailar con el o no, solo la jalo hacia el – que te quede claro que solo lo hago por cumplir con un mero requisito de mi posición –hablandole bajo –además no eras mi primer opción –dejandole en claro las cosas, al escuchar Kagome esto solo provoco que la poca amabilidad que existían en su persona hacia el desapareciera y decidida a cobrarse la humillación que habia recibido de el ese dia por la mañana no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Kagome.- No me digas…-pisandolo fuertemente provocando que Sesshomaru la viera con los ojos entrecerrados –ay disculpa mis modales te pise? –haciendose la inocente –pero que torpe soy!, debe ser mi estatura te lastime? –ella sabia que Sesshomaru no haría absolutamente nada ya que habia mucho publico y no se veria para nada bien–No lo creo siendo alguien tan Fuerte! –volviendolo a golpear pero ahora cerca de su hombría –no creo que lo sientas verdad? –moviendose delicadamente.

Para todos los presentes aquel baile era la clara expresión de la ternura inocencia expresada por dos niños, nadie se imaginaba que lo que realmente sucedia era una pequeña riña entre príncipes.

Sesshomaru fastidiado por la actitud de la mocosa y la ventaja que estaba tomando quiso amenazarla –mas vale que no me provoques mocosa –mirandola altaneramente –ahora que soy el futuro Lord de estas tierras puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana –jaloneandola pareciendo un simple deslice para la danza –guardate tus amenazas para quien de verdad te tenga miedo –respondio Kagome mirándolo a los ojos –para mi solo eres un principito engreído y tonto que se cree el rey cuando dista mucho de serlo si vas a ser de rey lo que eres de bailarin –empujandolo agresivamente y terminando con el baile –considerate un perdedor –mofandose de el y alejándose.

A Sesshomaru no le quedo mas que retirarse de la pista después de tal escena, Kagome lo habia avergonzado dejándolo solo en la pista frente a todos los invitados, no le afecto en lo absoluto el comentario pero decidió que se las cobraría en otra ocasión en un area que fuera su fuerte. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente durante la ceremonia y a la mañana siguiente los invitados se fueron retirando en grupos rumbo a sus tierras manifestándole a Inu Taisho y el futuro Lord que les gustaría volver a reunirse con ambos para fortalecer sus relaciónes y tratar una posible futura alianza.

Los días siguientes después de ese evento fueron amenos, las dos familias por mas que trataban de propiciar momentos privados en las ceremonias y reuniones que surgian para que Kagome y Sesshomaru tuvieran algun acercamiento y se conocieran mejor eran estropiados cuando uno u otro se rehusaba poniendo de pretexto algún malestar o entrenamiento oportuno que distaba de lo real.

Inuyasha por otra parte fue acercándose mas a la pequeña afianzando el lazo que comenzaba a unirlos, se sentía bien estando cerca de Kagome y no le veia nada de malo a ello ignoraba los sarcasmos de Sesshomaru cada vez que este lo descubria pensando o entregándole algún obsequio preparado por el a ella. Y fue en una de estas tardes donde Kagome le correspondió regalándole una corona de flores y un beso en la mejilla provocando que Inuyasha se pusiera rojo como un tomate y disculpandose con ella inventándole que tenia algo que hacer salió corriendo a toda velocidad al sentir el cumulo de emociones que se apoderaban de su corazón. Kagome solo lo miro desaparecer por el jardín y continuo cortando flores para su padre sin sospechar que alguien mas habia presenciado tal escena.

Y allí en lo alto de un gran árbol se encontraba recostado Sesshomaru quien por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar al presenciar el intercambio, pero al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba no pudo evitar que su curiosidad saliera a flote. Despues de tanto correr Inuyasha se detuvo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol donde estaba rescostado Sesshomaru, trataba de controlar su agitada respiración producida por el exceso de velocidad que utilizo al correr.

Sesshomaru.- De verdad no te entiendo Inuyasha – hablándole por primera vez después de días y centrando su vista hacia un punto en el horizonte.

Inuyasha se asusto al escucharlo de todas las personas en el mundo era la que menos quería ver en esos momentos y asi logrando controlar su respiración hasta hacerla normal nuevamente le contesto soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Inuyasha.- Que es lo que no entiendes? –mostrando en su rostro cara de fastidio.

Sesshomaru.- Porque te comportas asi con la enana esa –cerrando sus ojos.

Inuyasha.- Keh! A ti que te importa! –torciendo la boca y volteando su rostro hacia otra parte.

Sesshomaru virando los ojos en señal de fastidio dijo –hasta un tonto lo puede ver –frunciendo el seño –es obvio que la mocosa te gusta –ladeando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el comentario e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –y si asi fuera que! –demostrando una cara de enojo cuando en realidad se sentía intimidado.

Sesshomaru solo abrió los ojos indiferente y no contesto mas.

Inuyasha.- Si no te conociera… yo diría que ese silencio es por que estas celoso –mofandose de el.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el comentario abriendo los ojos como platos –Ahaha!….-respondio Inuyasha diciendolo en tono de risa – asi que…estoy en lo correcto…-volteandolo a ver desde abajo del árbol hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru–cierto? –mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de burla.

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo como si quisiera desintegrarlo –hmpf…tonterias –diciendo esto cerro los ojos y giro su rostro rumbo a otra dirección.

Inuyasha.- Si..si.. –moviendo su mano y levantadose para caminar rumbo a sus aposentos- lo que tu digas… -alejandose de el.

Sesshomaru en su mente volvia a repetir lo que su hermano le habia dicho –CELOSO? Yo?... –frunciendo el seño con los ojos cerrados –Claro que no! Y menos de una mocosa débil, fea y por demas contestona –torciendo su boca –no es digna siquiera a pronunciar mi nombre –tratando de convencerse de que lo que habia dicho su hermano menor no eran otra cosa que disparates.

Y asi quedaron aquellos pensamientos como simples disparates y sandeces que no tenian caso alguno pensar mas. Seria darles demasiada importancia.

Dos semanas transcurrieron y al no ver avances entre los pequeños Lord Sheikan e Inu Taisho decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar antes de publicar su compromiso y con esto ultimo Lord Sheikan y su familia se despidieron de sus anfitriones siendo aun muy pequeños los príncipes acordaron visitarse cada verano alternadamente para continuar el plan de acercarlos y asi lograr algo que por el momento parecía imposible ya que la antipatía que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era visible.

El dia de la partida llego y con ella miles de promesas que quedaron por cumplir por parte de ambas familias.

Inu Taisho.- No lo olvides Sheikan nos veremos dentro de 1 año –mirandolo con una leve sonrisa junto a su esposa.

Sheikan.- No lo hare… -riendose y relinchando su caballo emprendió su viaje de regreso a su imperio.

Rin desde su carroza saco levemente su muñeca para ondear un pañuelo en señal de despedida, Kagome al tratar de imitar a su madre ondeo un poco mas fuerte su muñeca soltando descuidadamente su pañuelo mismo que fue a dar a el piso y al ver que su madre sonreía por su falta de practica hizo un puchero acomodándose en un rincón de la carroza torciendo levemente su boca, fue tiempo después que al asomarse por la ventana de atras contemplo como el majestuoso castillo donde días atrás habia estado se desvanecía conforme avanzaban de regreso a su hogar.

Kagome- Adios… Inuyasha –dijo con voz baja y con su mirada perdida en el horizonte sin sospechar que Inuyasha sosteniendo el pañuelo que se le habia caido hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Inuyasha.- Adios… dulce Kagome –mirando en dirección hacia donde la carroza momentos atrás se habia dirigido.

Al llegar al palacio del norte Kagome corrió inmediatamente hacia su habitación cambiándose sus ropas de princesa por sus ropas de entrenamiento y dirigiéndose hacia el dojo para retomar su entrenamiento pero esta vez decidió que fuera mas duro y estricto para mejorar sus debilidades y devolverle el mal trato al fenómeno de las tierras del oeste.

Durante los siguientes dias Kagome solo comia lo necesario y al terminar con sus deberes dedicaba el resto de su tiempo a entrenar arduamente. Su padre no entendía porque su pequeña entrenaba tanto, antes no mostraba tanta dedicación y la única excusa que se le vino a la cabeza fue lo de Izayoi.

Los meses pasaron y el invierno termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dando la bienvenida a la primavera

Inu Taisho.- Dense prisa –saliendo rumbo a la gran entrada del palacio.

Irasue.- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha –llamandoles por tercera vez.

Inuyasha bajo rápido sorprendiendo a su madre –Donde esta tu hermano –pregunto Irasue.

Inuyasha.- No lo se, lo último que me dijo fue que el no iria –levantando sus ojos hacia el cielo y colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca.

Irasue solo viro los ojos al sentir que esa tarde seria muy larga –Inu Taisho –lo llamo desde la entrada –Sesshomaru se rehusa a acompañarnos –viendolo con inquietud.

Con un solo rugido por parte de Inu Taisho basto para que Sesshomaru hiciera acto de presencia pero con una actitud bastante molesta que hasta se podía sentir como fluia su energía provocada por el enojo y la frustración de tener que acompañar a su padre para Lord Sheikan y a la enana esa.

Al llegar al palacio de Lord Sheikan nada cambio, todo seguía tal y como se dejo Kagome no le hablaba a Sesshomaru y el no tenia interés alguno en ella. Por el otro lado Inuyasha disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado, bromeando y paseando en los alrededores del palacio. Los días se convirtieron en semanas solidificando una relación de amistad fuerte entre ambos en donde del que mas interes se veia era por parte de Inuyasha.

Mientras ambos jugaban por los prados Irasue y Rin platicaban respecto al compromiso

Rin.- Creo que nos estamos engañando –suspiro.

Irasue.- Si…-mirando hacia los jardines –lo mejor será que los dejemos solos.

Inu Taisho.- Aun es muy pronto para asegurar que esta perdido –colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro –creo que lo mejor es esperar a que crezcan.

Sheikan.- Si.. –un poco desanimado –tal vez la edad los haga cambiar de opinión –apoyándose sobre un pilar del salón.

Inu Taisho.- El entrenamiento de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha comenzara este invierno y estarán fuera de la región por 15 años –mirando a Sheikan sonriendo –tienes mi palabra de que no se comprometerán hasta entonces.

Sheikan observo a Inu Taisho y con una gran sonrisa se acerco tomandolo por los hombros –No cambias Inu Taisho –con una sonrisa en su rostro –cuenta conmigo, Kagome también tiene que cumplir con un entrenamiento especial que junto a Kikyo deberá comenzar dentro de 5 años –fijando su vista en Rin y volviéndola a Inu Taisho e Irasue –los mantendré informados.

Irasue.- Tambien nosotros –viendo a ambos.

Y asi decidieron esperar jugándose su ultima carta, seria una larga espera pero al final se veria si realmente su destino era estar juntos o no. La partida fue muy triste ambas reynas se abrazaban riéndose de lo ironico que era todo cuando desde un principio ambas fueron las que estipularon no forzar las cosas, al final ambas no deseaban otra cosa mas que fueran el uno por el otro.

Los príncipes se encontraban cerca de la carroza real Sesshomaru distanciado de los dos "tortolos" como los nombraba.

Inuyasha.- Kagome.. –armandose de valor –esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos en los siguientes años –esperando ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Kagome.- Si lo se…-viendolo tiernamente –pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –siempre seremos amigos.

Inuyasha solo sonrio –solo amigos –pensando en lo ultimo que la pequeña le habia dicho –Si pequeña Kagome, pero cuando nos veamos ya no lo seras y entonces.. –dejando de hablar de repente y enfocando su vista hacia otro lado.

Kagome.- Entonces? –pregunto curiosa.

Inuyasha.- Lo sabras –mirandola con una sonrisa –mientras eso sucede recuerda que siempre te llevare en mi mente y corazon.

Kagome.- Inuyasha… -algo sorprendida pero entusiasta –yo también siempre te recordare –sonriendo.

Sesshomaru solo permaneció en silencio entre mas pronto se marcharan mejor para el.

Inu Taisho y su familia partieron rumbo a su palacio con grandes esperanzas.

Inuyasha tenia la mirada perdida rumbo al norte y Sesshomaru cavilaba en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru .- Pronto… pronto le demostrare a mi padre y a todos mi gran poder –hablando en solo para el –nadie me igualara en fuerza todos los reinos conocerán mi nombre y temblaran con solo pronunciarlo y escucharlo, sere el Lord mas respetado y temido de todos los tiempos –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro –El gran Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –irguiendose sobre la montura de su dragon de dos cabezas.

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la región Kagome practicaba su tiro al arco.

-El disparo de una flecha se escucho –Otra vez! –Demando una Rin muy molesta.

Kagome de nuevo tomo una flecha del carcaj de su espalda y apunto en dirección al blanco

Rin.- Vamos Kagome… Concentrate…-ordenando a su pequeña –nunca lograras derrotar a tu enemigo si tienes esa puntería.

Kagome exhausta miro hacia su madre –pero madre…estoy cansada –respirando entrecortado y con sudor en su frente –tomemos un descanso.

Suspirando Rin solo cerro los ojos –entonces dejemoslo hasta ahi –dándose media vuelta dándole la espalda completamente a Kagome –si sigues asi nunca lo lograras –empezando a caminar rumbo a sus aposentos.

Kagome se paralizo su rostro cambio de expresión al instante –madre… a que… te refieres? –sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Rin –Madre! –llamándola nuevamente pero esta vez con desesperación.

Rin solo detuvo su andar y ladeando su rostro levemente le dijo –Si no te esfuerzas y practicas dando todo de ti nunca lograras ser como ella –volviendo su rostro hacia enfrente y continuando con su camino –me equivoque respecto a ti –dijo esto ultimo desapareciendo de la vista de su cachorra.

Kagome aun con la expresión de asombro en su cara dejo caer el arco y la flecha al suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…su madre se habia desilusionado y ella era la causante, lentamente fue cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el palacio y sus sollozos se perdían con la fuerte caída del agua y los relámpagos sumergida en su propia burbuja de frustración no escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta que estos pararon, a sus espaldas vio la sombra de alguien que se reflejaba frente a ella por la luz que se despedia de los relámpagos.

Sheikan.- Kagome…

Kagome sorprendida abrió los ojos e inmediatamente dejo de llorar levantando ligeramente su rostro y ladeándolo hacia donde la llamaba su padre –padre? –aun con pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos.

Sheikan inclinándose para estar a su altura la toma por el mentón y le dijo –porque lloras? –viendola a los ojos.

Kagome solo sollozo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto y sin poder controlarse le dijo –porque… soy debil… y te he deshonrado a ti y a mi madre… no merezco ser tu hija –llorando con fuerza y refugiándose en el pecho de su padre.

Sheikan se conmovió y tomandola por las mejillas con ambas manos limpio sus lagrimas diciendo –pero Kagome no tienes porque sentirte asi, si tu madre te dijo algo no fue con el objetivo de hacerte sentir mal, sino para despejar tu mente y trabajaras en tus debilidades –viendola a los ojos –tu eres mi hija "una medjai" y estoy seguro que aun tienes mucho más que dar –levantándose del suelo junto con ella y tomando el arco y flecha –tienes mucho poder kagome, solo debes despertarlo y aprender a controlarlo – entregándoselos en las manos –es normal que tanto tu madre como yo seamos exigentes contigo, eres la futura monarca de estas tierras tienes una misión muy importante y por demás exigente -kagome escuchándolo atentamente solo asintió sonriendo –no dejes que nadie defina tus limites solo por ser una mujer –palabras que kagome comprendió perfectamente y enfocando su vista a el blanco se concentro cerrando sus ojos recordando como Sesshomaru la habia humillado y doblegado por su fuerza y poder ocasionando que pronto una fuerte energía corriera por sus venas y pronto se manifestara en su ser, con determinación kagome abrió los ojos y el blanco pronto tomo la forma de Sesshomaru diciendo mentalmente –nunca mas te burlaras de mi… me oiste…-susurrandolo por lo bajo a la vez que tensaba la flecha en el arco –Nunca Mas! –gritando esto ultimo frente a Sheikan y liberando la flecha inmediatamente después de sus palabras misma que al desplegarse emitió un destello violeta brilloso que al dar con el blanco destruyo con todo a su paso.

Sheikan sonrio satisfecho al ver el tremendo poder que poseía su pequeña.

kagome sorprendida al ver el poder que habia liberado por su ataque volteo a ver a su padre quien asintiéndole con la cabeza la animo a continuar con su entrenamiento y se acomodo cerca para observarla practicar y enfoncando Kagome su vista continuo…


	5. Capítulo 5

15 Años Despues

15 AÑOS DESPUES…

En una zona de la región Antártica dos jóvenes príncipes terminaban de entrenar arduamente junto a su padre y sensei. Durante 15 largos años habían permanecido en aquel lugar para desarrollar sus habilidades siendo los primeros 3 años los mas difíciles ya que no estaban impuestos ni al clima ni a el lugar. Los dos príncipes habían desarrollado sus poderes por completo, Sesshomaru habia incrementado considerablemente sus poderes con el pasar de los años muchos decían que incluso dichos poderes superaban ya los de su padre y no solo eso ya que su físico era visiblemente distinto superando por unos cuantos centimetros la estatura de su padre, su blanca melena habia crecido hasta llegar mas debajo de sus rodillas por su hombro derecho colgaba un fluffy mismo que simbolizaba el largo pelaje de sus verdadera forma demoniaca, sus garras estaban mas grandes y eran visibles asi como las marcas en su rostro y cuerpo se asentaron dejando ver su porte, linaje y masculinidad en todos los sentidos. Por otro lado su hermano menor Inuyasha también habia desarrollado sus poderes pero en una manera distinta a la de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha era un poco menos alto que Sesshomaru y al igual que el su largo cabello plateado habia crecido hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de su trasero, sus garras estaban alargadas levemente y sus lindas orejas sobresalían de su platinada cabellera.

Inu Taisho no podía estar mas orgulloso de sus hijos durante largos años el y Folham habian soñado con este momento, al fin podrían regresar a palacio junto a su esposa su preparación habia terminado.

Inu Taisho.- Bien –mirando a ambos –su preparación esta completa es tiempo de regresar a palacio y anunciar su llegada ya que al momento en que arribemos cada uno tomara su responsabilidad –dando un leve suspiro de tranquilidad –es tiempo.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se sorprendieron por las palabras de su padre no esperaban que fuera tan pronto –Padre –dijo Inuyasha –es eso cierto? –expreso aun con la duda en su rostro.

Inu Taisho.- Por supuesto…-cerrando los ojos –pero…-abriendolos nuevamente y enfocando su vista en ellos nuevamente –aun queda algo mas por terminar –mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro –bien… prepárense partiremos rumbo a palacio en un momento –ordeno Inu Taisho.

Ambos príncipes se retiraron y fueron a preparar todo para su partida Inuyasha estando en su habitación al preparar sus cosas tomo de uno de los cajoncitos de su repisa un pequeño dije en forma de sol y girándolo levemente recordó una promesa que hizo con una pequeña

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban ambos en el jardín del palacio del norte jugando entre los enormes prados de flores

_Inuyasha.-Kagome.. –armandose de valor –esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos en los siguientes años –esperando ella se sintiera de la misma manera._

_Kagome.- Si lo se…-viendolo tiernamente –pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –siempre seremos amigos._

_Inuyasha solo sonrio –solo amigos –pensando en lo ultimo que la pequeña le habia dicho –Si pequeña Kagome, pero cuando nos veamos ya no lo seras y entonces.. –dejando de hablar de repente y enfocando su vista hacia otro lado._

_Kagome.- Entonces? –pregunto curiosa._

_Inuyasha.- Lo sabras –mirandola con una sonrisa –mientras eso sucede recuerda que siempre te recordare._

_Kagome.- Inuyasha… -algo sorprendida pero entusiasta –yo también siempre te recordare –sonriendo y sacando un pequeño dije de su kimono le dijo –ten conservalo –poniendoselo sobre la palma de Inuyasha –con el siempre me recordaras y me lo devolveras cuando nos volvamos a ver –Inuyasha lo guardo con cuidado y se despidió de ella llevando consigo muy presente aquella promesa._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos Inuyasha pensó para si mismo –y aun te recuerdo… mi dulce princesa –sonriendo con los ojos cerrados –aun te recuerdo como de antaño –abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y enfocando su vista rumbo a las tierras del oeste –pronto nos volveremos a ver – y con esto ultimo termino de empacar todas sus cosas para partir junto con su padre, hermano y sensei rumbo a su hogar.

Sesshomaru por otro lado no le afectaba en lo mas minimo si se quedaban o se iban ya que para el, cualquier lugar estaría bien para continuar entrenando e incrementar su fuerza y habilidades.

Inu Taisho mando un mensaje a Irasue en un Tori "Ave Fenix" para notificarle de su regreso y preparara todo lo necesario para su llegada y la de sus hijos, pidiendole que como en años anteriores informara a Sheikan sobre cualquier novedad o regreso para tener todo listo y llevar a cabo lo que por tantos años habían esperado.

El Tori cumplió con su tarea e Irasue lo mando con su mensaje rumbo al palacio de Sheikan, los príncipes arribarían a palacio en 2 dias tiempo suficiente para que Sheikan y su familia se prepararan y acudieran a su encuentro. Sheikan recibió el mensaje al dia siguiente sonriendo ampliamente y enviando su respuesta inmediatamente.

Esa misma mañana le pidió a sus sirvientes que prepararan todo lo necesario para el y su familia para su partida rumbo a las tierras del oeste.

Rin.- Pense que este dia nunca llegaría –dijo abrazando a Sheikan por la espalda.

Sheikan.- Yo también –afianzando el agarre de su esposa y mirando rumbo al horizonte –pense que ya todo se habia perdido, pero al fin llego.

Sheikan soltándose del abrazo y volteándose para ver a su esposa le dijo –lo se –mirandola fijamente –pero tengo esperanza –tomando sus manos y besándolas.

Rin.- Tengo miedo –mirandolo con inquietud –que sucederá si _Kagome_ y Sesshomaru no.. –pero fue interrumpida por Sheikan –dejemoselo a el destino –poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su esposa.

Y asi Sheikan junto a su esposa e hijas partieron rumbo a las tierras del oeste con el corazón agitado y nervioso cargando su ultima esperanza con ellos.

Kagome.- No es emocionante Kikyo? –dijo entusiasmada la chica –al fin volveremos a el castillo del mejor amigo de papa! –riendose emocionada.

Kikyo sonriendo por la ingenuidad de su hermana–por dios Kagome controlate –cerrando los ojos fastidiada –a veces te comportas como si tuvieras 5 años –reprochandole su conducta –ademas esta no es la primera vez que visitamos ese palacio…aunque - abriendo sus ojos y levantando su vista.-es la primera vez que que voy al palacio-enfocando su vista en el rostro de su hermana.

Kagome.- Uyyy… pero que aguafiestas eres! –diciendolo en tono de reproche

Rin.- Es verdad –exclamo – Kagome tu ya conoces a el Lord y su familia en cambio Kikyo tan solo era una bebe cuando fue aso que se podría decir que es su primera vez–dijo sonriendo –hija mia no te impacientes pronto los veras –acariciando su melena –ahora –enfocando su vista en ambas – las dos ya son todas unas señoritas… no olviden como deben comportarse –mirandolas cautelosamente –recuerden que son unas princesas y como tal siempre deben mostrar tener sentido de afinidad y refinamiento –no me hagan repertirselos estando con las visitas…entendido? –mostrando seriedad.

_Kagome_ y Kikyo.- Si madre –mirandola con respeto.

Una vez que Rin se distrajo _Kagome_ le hizo señas a Kikyo moviendo curiosamente su rostro haciendo muecas divertidas en señal de exageración y aburrimiento, ocasionando que Kikyo comenzara a reir sin control.

Rin.-_ Kagome_! –sorprendiendola en una de sus muecas.

_Kagome_.- Perdon! –escusandose volteando hacia otro lado para evitar la reprimienda de su madre.

El viaje transcurrió de lo mas ameno y cuando menos lo pensaron el anochecer cayo arribando a el palacio del oeste por la madrugada.

Irasue se encontraba en la puerta principal para recibirlos y acomodarlos en sus habitaciones.

Sheikan.- Muy buenas noches mi lady –inclinando su cabeza en señal respetuosa.

Irasue.- Buenas noches Lord Sheikan –inclinandose levemente- bienvenidos.

Irasue.- Oh…Rin! –abrazandola con alegría –Al fin nos volvemos a ver.

Rin.- Irasue! –respondiendo de la misma manera –Bastante tiempo sin verte –sonriendo separándose del agarre –Pero si estas igual de hermosa mujer! –sorprendida –los años no te hacen nada.

Irasue.- Lo mismo digo –con una sonrisa en sus labios –pero pasen pasen –extendiendo su mano izquierda para indicarles el camino.

Sheikan.- Muchas Gracias –siguiendo a su anfitriona.

Irasue observo de reojo a las dos jovencitas que estaban de pie detrás de Rin sonriendo a ambas –bienvenidas princesas –inclinando un poco su cabeza y dándose vuelta para acompañar a sus invitados a sus habitaciones.

Caminaron por varios minutos por los largos corredores del palacio subiendo al segundo piso del ala oeste del palacio destinada para hospedar a invitados especiales, una vez en el pasillo Irasue les presento a su ama de llaves una youkai de edad avanzada con cabellos negros y ojos rojos llamada "Nariko".

Irasue señalando a su ama de llaves dijo –ella es Nariko, ella se encargara de llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones Inu Taisho arribara a palacio mañana temprano estoy segura que tendrán mucho de que hablar –sonriendo –bien que descansen –inclinando su cabeza y retirándose a sus aposentos.

Nariko.- Siganme mi Lord –dijo inclinándose.

Sheikan y su familia la siguieron por el largo pasillo deteniéndose en la tercer habitación –esta es la habitación que ocuparan usted y mi lady –abriendo levemente la puerta, la habitación estaba iluminada levemente por algunas velas y era bastante espaciosa. Rin entro en ella volteándose a ver a su marido.

Sheikan.- Entra querida necesitas descansar yo acompañare a nuestras hijas, una vez que estén en sus habitaciones regresare a tu lado –dijo reflejando serenidad en su rostro.

Rin solo asintió y cerro la puerta Nariko continuo su camino sobre el pasillo detenindose 2 habitaciones mas adelante.

Nariko.- Estas serán las habitaciones que ocuparan las princesas mi señor –doblando en un pasillo y adentrándose en el. El pasillo terminaba con una division en dos al llegar al centro se detuvo y con su mano derecha e izquierda señalo ambas puertas –cada una puede elegir su habitación –volteándose hacia Sheikan y reverenciándolo.

Sheikan.- Bien… Kikyo tu tomaras el lado derecho y _Kagome_ el izquierdo –dijo este dirigiendo su vista hacia sus hijas. Las princesas caminaron rumbo a su habitación adentrándose en ellas.

Nariko.- Sus pertenecías estarán aquí en cualquier momento, si necesitan alguna cosa solo tienen que tintinear la pequeña campana que esta sobre aquella pequeña repisa –dijo señalando la repisa –bien… con permiso y que descansen sus majestades –reverenciando a las princesas y a Sheikan, retirándose tranquilamente.

Sheikan solo la miro desaparecer al doblar por la esquina del pasillo y dirigiéndose hacia sus hijas –bien descansen nos veremos mañana –dijo este soltando un leve suspiro.

_Kagome_ y Kikyo asintieron –buenas noches padre –dijeron ambas, Sheikan se retiro rumbo a sus habitaciones y Kikyo mirando a su hermana le dijo –tengo el presentimiento que mañana será un dia bastante largo –mirandola pícaramente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

solo le miro con una mirada serena y suspirando entro en su habitación dándole las buenas noches y cerrando la puerta. Kagome al ver que su hermana no estaría dispuesta a conversar solo encogió los hombros y la imito.

En sus habitaciones _Kagome_ detallo con la vista cada rincón de su habitación ubicando la pequeña salita de te que se encontraba al frente y el muro con pinturas que la dividia, adentrándose mas pudo ver una puerta corrediza a su derecha que seguro conducía a el baño continuo caminando rumbo al fondo de la habitación pero la luz de la luna y la leve brisa que se colaba por una entrada llamo su atención girándose para ver noto que su habitación tenia un balcón con una hermosa vista que daba rumbo a los jardines del palacio, al acercarse se quedo maravillada al ver la hermosa luna llena y el espectáculo de estrellas que adornaban a la noche poniendo ambas manos sobre el barandal y enfocando sus ojos achocolatados a la luna se perdió en ella hasta que la leve brisa del viento la saco de su trance y con una sonrisa en el rostro se pregunto si su hermana estaría igual de contenta al ver su habitación –seguro que si –dijo muy convencida girando hacia su derecha para ver el balcón vecino que le indicaba era el de su hermana y asi girándose volvió al interior de sus aposentos deslizando el obi de su kimono para desvestirse mirando en dirección al baño –creo que tomare un relajante baño antes de dormir –dijo dejando un rastro de sus ropas sobre el suelo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño. Al llegar alli lleno la pequeña tina de agua que se tenia en jarrones –agua termal –dijo viendo como salía vapor de las vasijas y tomando de sus ropas un pequeño costal una vez llena la tina esparcio algunas flores sobre el agua introduciendo completamente su cuerpo y soltando su larga melena azabache para que se impregnara con la esencia de las flores.

Permanecio por varios minutos en el agua frotando con una pequeña tela su cuerpo para después lavarse el cabello con varios aceites y enjuagarlo con ayuda de una pequeña vasija con agua de la misma tina una vez limpia salió de la tina envuelta en una toalla y secando su cabello le unto de loción de una pequeña botella de su tocador, se deshizo de su toalla para colocarse el nagajuban primero y después su kimono de dormir para sentarse sobre el pequeño tocador que se encontraba frente a su futon y cepillar su larga cabellera. Al terminar guardo su peine en uno de los cajoncitos del tocador y se acosto para dormir.

El cielo se comenzo a teñir de rosa y anaranjado señal clara del alba donde 4 figuras se comenzaron a hacer visibles conforme se acercaban a el palacio. La leve brisa del viento se colaba sobre las cortinas de la habitación de _Kagome _moviendo sus cabellos al mismo compas que el y llevando consigo su aroma. Inu Taisho y los príncipes descendieron sobre el jardín central mientras que Folham descendió junto a Ah-Un en los establos ya que el enorme dragon traia en sus aforras las pertenencias de todos y Folham debía acomodarlas en el pasillo para que los sirvientes dispusieran de ellas y las colocaran en sus respectivos lugares.

Inu Taisho girándose a sus hijos dijo –al fin en casa –suspirando –bien nos veremos por mañana, descansen –retirandose a sus aposentos.

Inuyasha observo durante largo rato el lugar –como cambio el lugar –mirando en dirección a Sesshomaru –no crees?

Sesshomaru.- Si… después de todo 15 años no pasan asi como asi –girando su vista para reconocer los lugares donde estuvo en su infancia. Mientras en su mente se formaban imagenes al ver cada uno de los rincones del jardin una leve brisa de viento paso sobre su rostro moviendo algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro llevando consigo un suave y sutil aroma que invadio sus sentidos sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aspirando nuevamente y concentrándose se giro un poco hacia su derecha enfocando su vista hacia el balcon a donde su sentido del olfato le indicaba estaba el origen de tan exquisito aroma.

Sesshomaru sin perder de vista el balcón en sus pensamientos decía –pero… de que o quien es este aroma –su olor le fascinaba, con cada respiro que daba alteraba de poco a poco sus sentidos y lo llamaba en silencio incitándolo seductoramente a averiguar quien era su portador. Tomando la iniciativa comenzó a caminar rumbo a el pasillo que lo llevaria a el pero Inuyasha lo saco de su trance –Oye Sesshomaru… no vienes? –preguntandole al mismo tiempo que lo miraba –sucede algo? –volvio a preguntar al ver que su hermano permanecia con la vista fija en un punto del pasillo –Sesshomaru? –caminando hacia el y enfocando su vista rumbo a la misma dirección que su hermano.

Sesshomaru al notar la proximidad de Inuyasha reacciono –no… no es nada –dijo girandose y caminando en la dirección opuesta al olor que percibió minutos antes.

Inuyasha solo se quedo mirándolo y al verlo pasar de lado –si tu lo dices –dijo cerrando los ojos comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermano para ir rumbo a su habitación sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

Al llegar a sus aposentos los príncipes se dedicaron a descansar un poco después del viaje, sin embargo Sesshomaru no pudo conciliar el sueño aun seguía cautivado por el dulce aroma que percibió momentos atrás, se encontraba recostado sobre su enorme futon y enfocando su vista rumbo al balcón de su habitacion se incorporo para salir por el para relajarse y asi poder tranquilizarse, minutos después entro de nuevo a su habitación para tomar un baño y recostarse nuevamente sobre su futon y descansar.

La mañana llego y después de unas horas _Kagome_ y Kikyo decidieron levantarse, Kikyo se levanto y tomando su bata para salir a toda prisa rumbo a la habitación de su hermana tocando la puerta.

Kikyo.- Vamos _Kagome_ abre la puerta –diciendole en tono alto y perdiendo su paciencia al ver que su hermana aun no se levantaba.

_Kagome_.- Ya voy, ya voy –abriendo la puerta al terminar con esta frase –por que tanto escándalo?-viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Kikyo empujándola hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta la llevo hasta la sala de te sentándola sobre uno de los cojines –que acaso no lo sabes? –mirandola sorprendida y tomando lugar frente a ella.

_Kagome_.- Si te lo pregunto es porque no se no crees? –levantando una de sus cejas y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Viendo que Kikyo solo la miraba con una sonrisa y no tenia intenciones de abandonar su postura _Kagome_ viro los ojos en señal de que perdia su paciencia y le dijo –y bien? No piensas decirme que es lo que sucede? –mirandola a los ojos.

Kikyo sonriendo aun mas –no lo puedo creer…pero si de verdad no sabes bien te lo dire –tomando aire –me entere que los príncipes del castillo llegaron esta mañana –diciendo esto con una mano cubriendo un lado de su boca como si fuese un gran secreto.

_Kagome_ solo sonrio al ver lo graciosa que llegaba a ser su hermanita –es todo? –viendola con incredulidad –cielos Kikyo en verdad tenia un mejor sueño que esta noticia que me das –fingiendo poco interés.

Kikyo.- Oh vamos no te hagas ayerestabas tan emocionada–cayendole encima para hacerle cosquillas –tu sabes que no me trago esa actuación de falta de interés –haciendole cosquillas a Kagome–vamos admite que es interesante –incrementando las cosquillas a lo que _Kagome_ riendo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por safarse de su agarre –Basta Kikyo –riendo sonoramente y cayendo de espaldas junto con ella al piso –Jajajajaja –riendo ambas –no sigas –decia _Kagome_ con su hermana encima de ella –Vamos admítelo! –decia Kikyo luchando con las manos de _Kagome_ – esta bien! esta bien! –dijo _Kagome_ pausadamente a falta de aire por las cosquillas –Tu ganas! –riendose sin control –Lo sabia! –riendo Kikyo triunfante y levantándose de encima de su hermana pero al levantar su vista se petrifico al ver a Nariko observarlas con una charola en las manos.

_Kagome_ inmediatamente se levanto y se aliso sus ropas –ehm… -fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba muy apenada por el espectáculo que su hermana y ella acaban de dar. Kikyo estaba roja como un tomate y con la cara inclinada.

Nariko contenía su risa como podía, sabia de antemano que las princesas no le dirían nada por vergüenza asi que no le quedo mas remedio que romper el hielo ya que ninguna parecía saber que decir.

Nariko.- Oh vamos no soy su madre –riendose un poco –siendo sincera hacia mucho que no escuchaba unas risas tan encantadoras como las de ustedes –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro –no se avergüencen…son princesas y por tanto son libres de hacer lo que quieran –guiñandoles el ojo deshaciendo la penosa atmosfera de vergüenza.

Kagome y K_ikyo _se vieron al mismo tiempo y dirigiendo sus miradas a Nariko le dijeron –gracias –mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nariko.- Asi me gusta –expresando su alegría por la confianza de las princesas –esto quedara en esta habitación al igual que todo los demás –sonriéndoles con los ojos cerrados –oh pero que tonta soy –poniendo una mano sobre su boca recordando a que habia ido, captando la atención de las princesas –olvide decirles a que he venido… en una hora se hara un banquete en el gran salon para recibir a el señor y los príncipes del castillo –dijo expresando alegría en sus palabras –sus pertenencias ya están colocadas en sus closets, si desean que les ayude a prepararse solo pídanmelo y con gusto lo hare –mirando a ambas –por cierto su madre les manda este alajero, al parecer una de las sirvientas lo coloco en sus aposentos por error –entregandole el alajero a KiKyo.

Kikyo.- Muchas gracias Nariko –mostrandole una gran sonrisa –que te parece si nos ayudas a vestirnos y arreglarnos Kagome es un desastre si de arreglarse se trata –mirando como su hermana hacia una trompa.

Kagome.-Kikyo! No le digas eso! –gritandole molesta por ser descubierta – Que va a pensar de mi! –con sus mejillas rojas.

Nariko se rio bajito y le dijo –no voy a pensar nada mi niña –tomandola por el brazo y llevándola hacia el baul donde estaban sus kimonos –ahora vamos a escoger un lindo kimono para tu hermana y para ti –sonriendo.

Kagome y Kikyo solo sonrieron y caminando rumbo al baul comenzaron a escoger entre varias prendas cual vestirían para esa ocasión. Una vez listas Nariko las peino y coloco algunas joyas no muy llamativas para decorar su peinado e hiciera juego con su vestimenta.

Nariko.- Lucen hermosas! –sorprendida –creo que el dia de hoy vamos a captar la atención de varias personas –riendose para si misma.

Kagome.- Y como son los príncipes Nariko? –preguntando curiosa.

Kikyo.- Kagome! –notando que su hermana habia descuidado sus modales al ser una curiosa y no poder controlarse.

Kagome al darse cuenta de su falta trato de remediar su error –perdon… es decir –pero Nariko se le adelanto riéndose –ya lo sabran, pronto los verán –acomodando la peineta en el cabello deKikyo.

Nariko.- Bueno… están listas andando –caminando por el frente y siendo seguida por ambas.

En el gran salón Inu Taisho e Irasue conversaban de pie con sus amigos mas allegados y algunos invitados mas, estaba por demás saber que todos estaban nerviosos el ansiado dia habia llegado y en unos minutos todo se decidiría.

Las princesas arribaron al gran salón saludando a distancia a sus padres y empezando a recorrer el lugar adentrándose y sociabilizando con los demás invitados el mensajero del castillo se acerco hacia Inu Taisho notificándole que los príncipes estaban en el gran salón también pero dieron instrucción de no ser anunciados.

Inu Taisho.- ya veo –volteandose a ver a su esposa y amigos –bien dejemos que todo fluya normalmente – y volteando a ver a su sirviente –esta bien retirate.

Entre mas caminaban _Kagome_ y Kikyo mas captaban la atención de varios de los invitados siendo los mas interesados los hijos solteros de terratenientes y Lords de otras legiones.

Miroku.- Muy buen dia tengan mis estimadas señoritas –saludando a ambas inclinándose caballerosamente.

Kikyoy Kagome.- Buen dia – devolviéndole el saludo y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Miroku.- Me podrían dar sus bellos nombres –mirandolas detalladamente.

Kagome incomoda al igual que su hermana por su mirada contesto mas por educación que por gusto.

Kagome.- Mi nombre es Kagome –con expresion indiferente- y ella es mi hermanaKikyo.

Miroku.- Pero por dios…acaso ustedes son las hijas de Lord Sheikan –pregunto interesado.

Kikyo.- Asi es –contesto sabiendo que con eso el joven se limitaría al conocer quien era su padre.

Miroku.- Valla esto si es una sorpresa –expreso sorprendido –es un honor conocerlas –inclinándose nuevamente e iniciando una típica charla acerca de las tierras de su padre y lo honrado que se sentía de ser su sucesor

Kikyo hastiandose de la platica viro por un momento sus ojos en otra dirección topándose con unos ojos color ambar al otro lado del salón que la miraban sin perder detalle. Kikyo al sentir la perfecta oportunidad para desaparecer y librarse del acosador como ella asi lo llamaba se escuso diciendo que iria un momento al tocador –si me disculpan en un momento regreso –interrumpiendo a Miroku –adelante señorita –haciéndose a un lado para que la joven pasara.

Kagome al escuchar a Kikyo decir que se iba casi la quería matar con la mirada al ver como su hermana la dejaba morir al lado del mujeriego ese –Kikyo! –diciendolo para ella misma –en un momento te alcanzo –dijo para dejar en claro que no tenia intenciones de seguir con la platica.

Kikyo desapareció de la platica dirigiéndose rumbo al joven de mirada ambarina, el príncipe al notar que la jovencita se desprendía de la conversación vio su oportunidad y sin dudarlo decidió caminar para acapararla para el. Kikyo caminaba entre los invitados haciéndose la distraída ante la penetrante mirada del apuesto joven para no ser tan obvia y lograr que el joven la invitase a platicar solo ellos dos. En el otro lado del salón otro de los príncipes era asediado por un sequito de jovencitas que se le insinuaban descaradamente cosa que a el solo le repugnaba porque realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna hastiado por no verse libre de ellas les dijo que iria por una bebida y cuando se giro rumbo a la mesa de bebidas no pudo evitar ver a una hermosa jovencita que estaba acompañada de un joven que el conocía bastante bien y de una reputación bastante conocida a distancia se notaba como la joven parecía estar interesada en la platica pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario y fue entonces que el viento volvió a soplar ocasionando que la larga cabellera de la joven se ondeara y que un muy familiar aroma llegara a la nariz del daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al percibir el dulce aroma nuevamente y saliendo de su asombro lo identifico –este aroma…es…-y enfocando su vista de nuevo la vio –de ella… -mirandola penetrantemente –continuando en su camino.

Kagome estaba apunto de terminar la platica cuando al mirar hacia otro lado se topo con una mirada dorada que le helo la sangre, sorprendida de verlo acercarse noto inmediatamente las marcas en su rostro, la luna creciente en su frente –Sesshomaru –susurro por lo bajo.

Miroku dejo de hablar al notar como Sesshomaru se acercaba y tragando saliva lo saludo –Lord Sesshomaru –reverenciándolo. Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo vio, su vistaba estaba dirigida hacia la hermosa joven que estaba a un lado de Miroku.

Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio se acerco mas a Kagome–Buenas tardes –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la de Kagome.

Miroku.- Buenas Tardes –mirandolo e inclinando su cabeza.

Kagome parecía embrujada por su penetrante mirada, su mente le decía que contestara pero su corazón no dejaba de latir rápido –Kagome contestale! –se decía a si misma hasta que un leve sonido por parte de Miroku la saco de su trance parpadeando y dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte –Buenas… tardes –volviendo su vista hacia el.

Pronto Sesshomaru para disimular su interés en la joven le pregunto a Miroku que lo traia por el palacio.

Miroku.- Bueno tu padre invito a muchos a este banquete a darles la bienvenida a ti y a Inuyasha –viendolo con nerviosísimo – y hablando de el donde esta? –tratando de salir de ese lugar con ese pretexto.

Sesshomaru tenia las palabras mágicas para deshacerse del estorbo y estar a solas con la joven –debe estar en la mesa principal comiendo como loco –mirando rumbo a la gran mesa.

Miroku lamentándose de dejar a la hermosura a merced de Sesshomaru se disculpo –discúlpeme hermosa señorita pero el deber llama…debo saludar a mi otro amigo –demostrando su frustración de dejarla sin poder lograr algo mas que solo palabras entre ella y el.

Kagome contenta de librarse del mujeriego –no se preocupe valla –cerrando los ojos en señal de alivio. Miroku se marcho dejándolos solos al desaparecer de su vista _Kagome_ cayo en cuenta de que aun estaba con Sesshomaru y su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente, ahora que lo veia bien Sesshomaru habia cambiado bastante, era mas alto que su padre sus ojos tenían un color dorado mas profundo y seducían al espectador sus vestimentas lo hacían ver bastante varonil, atractivo vestia un aori blanco con pequeños estampados rojos en las mangas un cinturón azul violáceo en la cintura y su armadura negra con pequeños picos cubria su pecho y parte baja de la hamaka lo que coronaban su elegancia y porte, no podía evitar mirarlo.

Sesshomaru por otra parte al sentir las pulsaciones del corazón de la joven sonrio para sus adentros, no cabia duda que su personalidad impresionaba a cualquiera pero la joven que tenia frente a el no era cualquiera ya que no cualquier persona lograba llamar su atención y viéndola frente a el se daba cuenta que en verdad era diferente, la joven vestia un hermoso kimono color rojo carmín con petalos de sakura color rosa palido sobre los hombros desvaneciéndose hacia las mangas, el obi era del mismo color al de los petalos, su cabello lo traia peinado con un medio moño dejando algunos risos sueltos que caian en cascada sobre su espalda hasta debajo de su cintura adornadolo con una peineta con piedras rojas y rosas en forma de cerezo, su piel era aperlada parecía hecha de porcelana, sus ojos color chocolate resplandecían como dos piedras preciosas coronadas por unos labios rosados tentadores que lo seducían en cada instante. Iba a iniciar una conversación con ella pero fue interrumpido cuando Inu Taisho camino junto a Irasue rumbo a el centro del salon para anunciar a sus herederos.

Inu Taisho.- Gracias a todos por acudir en este dia tan importante para mi familia –tomando la mano de su esposa –y como es nuestra tradición que comience el baile –tomando a su esposa por la cintura para comenzar a danzar.

La música comenzó apareciendo unos minutos mas tarde Inuyasha acompañado de Kikyo tomados de la mano rumbo al centro de la pista para acompañar a los anfitriones, Sesshomaru sabiendo que el también debería abrir el primer baile tomo la mano de _Kagome_ y mirándola a los ojos le dijo –me concedería esta pieza –_ Kagome_ solo asintió con la cabeza y camino a su lado con su mano entrelazada con la de el avanzando hasta llegar a el centro de la pista donde Sesshomaru se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos con su otra mano la tomo de la cintura y la apego mas a el para iniciar su danza. _Kagome_ no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que ocurria a su alrededor ya que por inercia habia colocado su otra mano sobre el musculoso pecho del youkai danzando al compas de Sesshomaru sin despegar sus miradas el uno del otro.

La escena capto la atención de todos los presentes en especial la de sus padres que no cabian de la felicidad al ver que posiblemente todo saldría bien. La música inundaba el ambiente y poco a poco las demás parejas se les fueron uniendo mientras bailaban. Ambos seguían mirándose como si se dijeran miles de palabras con solo hacerlo, Sesshomaru se sentía embrujado por ella y el dulce aroma que emanaba de la joven enloquecía sus sentidos... tenia que saber su nombre.

Sesshomaru.- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre –dijo mirándola detalladamente mientras danzaban.

_Kagome_ se sorprendió por el comentario no podía creer que no la reconociera tanto habia cambiado que no quedaban rastros de la pequeña que se peleo con el años atrás... sin mencionar que ambos habían manifestado su disgusto el uno por el otro y con ese ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos sonriendo levemente –en verdad no me recuerdas…Sesshomaru –dijo en tono divertido abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para mirarle.

Sesshomaru no mostro reacción alguna ya que no la recordaba sin embargo algo en ella le recordaba algo solo que no sabia que y mirandole nuevamente de manera impaciente _Kagome_ la interpreto el le estaba exigiendo una respuesta a la pregunta que le habia hecho con anterioridad –No lo puedo creer –riendose un poco sin dejar de mirarlo notando que fruncia la expresion en su mirada el daiyoukai quien comenzaba molestarse por la actitud de ella –esta bien mi nombre es… -acercandose un poco mas a el –Kagome… -dijo esta sin perder detalle de la expresion del youkai.

Sesshomaru al escuchar su nombre se asombro bastante fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera dos veces encima –Es imposible –susurro por lo bajo sin percatarse de que Kagome aun estaba con el bailando.

Kagome.- Que es imposible? –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos logrando captar su atención –Mi padre esta bailando con mi madre en este momento por alla –señalando el sitio donde se encontraban ambos –Inuyasha baila con mi hermana Kikyo y..

Sesshomaru.- Suficiente –dijo levemente molesto y entrecerrando su mirada no podía tratarse de la misma niña que años atrás el habia insultado con toda clase de improperios. Aquella enana como asi la llamaba el era ordinaria y fea como era posible que de la noche a la mañana se hubiese transformado en algo hermoso y que para colmo le extasiaba los sentidos y se sentía atraído hacia ella endemoniadamente. Asi saliendo de sus cavilaciones detuvo su andar deshaciendo su agarre pero sin soltarla de su muñeca camino hacia afuera de la pista.

Una vez alejados de los demás la solto alejándose un poco y dándole la espalda le dijo –cambiaste –mirandola de reojo y asegurándose nuevamente de que fuese ella la portadora de tan embriagante aroma, una vez que su olfato se lo confirmo se reprocho mentalmente por haber sido tan tonto y haber sucumbido a sus encantos

_Kagome_ solo lo miraba tratando de descifrar que tramaba –es todo lo que diras –dijo mirándo su espalda, Sesshomaru no contesto solo giro levemente su rostro en dirección a ella y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a avanzar desapareciendo entre los grandes muros del jardín central

_Kagome_.- Bien –dijo riéndose y caminando de regreso hacia la ceremonia, sin querer lo habia logrado habia doblegado el orgullo del futuro Lord.

Mientras que en lo alto de un árbol Sesshomaru maldecía internamente a los cuatro vientos por haber sido tan débil ante una mujer pero el problema era que no se trataba de cualquier mujer sino de _Kagome_… la enana fea y odiosa se habia puesto en demacia hermosa, bella y era dueña de un aroma que lo seducía e incitaba a seguir sus mas bajos instintos –Maldicion … -cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba sobre el tronco y apretaba sus puños clavandose sus garras.

La ceremonia transcurrió bastante bien después del baile prolongándose hasta la noche, todos los sirvientes comenzaron a iluminar los alrededores con hermosos candelabros y velas sobre las mesas y pasillos. _Kagome_ bailo con varios jóvenes y cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta se escabullo poniendo de pretexto que estaba cansada y deseaba descansar debido al agotador viaje. Viendo a lo lejos que su hermana no la estaba pasando tan mal ya que desde que se separo de ella la muy ingrata no se habia dignado nisiquiera a regresar para ver si estaba bien...pero ya se las cobraria...

En el otro extremo del salon Kikyo estaba muy atenta de la conversacion que tenia con Inuyasha, desde su encuentro fugaz en el salon como ella asi lo llamaba no se habian despegado el uno del otro ni siquiera para ir a el baño.

Inuyasha.- Y de que region vienes Kikyo? -pregunto con una sonrisa a la chica mientras bailaban

Kagome.- Vengo de la region norte -contesto sin despegar su mirada de la del chico -mi padre es un gran amigo del lord de este castillo.

Inuyasha.- En serio, no lo sabia... mi padre es muy reservado con sus amistades -dijo a la vez que elevaba un poco sus ojos como si pensara en algo.

Kikyo.- Bien -sonriendo con los ojos cerrados -si te hace sentir mejor el mio tampoco -hablandole muy cerca en su oido.

Inuyasha solo cerro sus ojos y encogiendo sus hombros no le dio importancia por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en las que enfocarse como en la hermosa joven que tenia frente a el.

Inuyasha.- Y no sabes si se piensan quedar mas tiempo - acariciandole la mano y mirandole a los ojos -me gustaria invitarte a recorrer algunos lugares de nuestro reino.

Kikyo se sonrojo al instante la mirada que le daba Inuyasha la ponia nerviosa y hacia que su corazon latiera muy rapido quedandose muda por unos leves minutos hasta que el sonido de la voz de Inuyasha llamandola la saco de su ensueño.

Inuyasha.- Kikyo... -susurro levemente cerca de su oido -estas bien?

Kikyo parpadeo dos veces y reacciono -ah..em.. si -contestando nerviosa y notandose un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha.- Menos mal... -dijo afianzando su agarre -entonces...que dices? Aceptas mi invitacion?

Kikyo.- Si -contesto sonriendole emocionada -"Que bien! Lo Logre! Uyyy Rin no va a creer esto cuando se lo cuente" - se dijo mentalmente la chica.

Inuyasha.- Ven... - dijo deteniendose en la pista jalandola hacia el -acompañame quiero presentarte con algunas amistades -dijo mirandola tiernamente.

Kikyo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y acercandose un poco mas a el le contesto-esta bien -mirandolo con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar a un lado de el, sus ojos brillaban se sentia muy bien al lado de Inuyasha.

Kagome al salir del gran salon observo que en uno de los jardines de cerca habia un pequeño lago de donde se podían vislumbrar algunas luciérnagas caminando hacia el para mirar mas de cerca, al llegar se inclino en la orilla para tocarlas pero su vista se perdio con el brillante reflejo que daba el agua.

Kagome.- La luna…-levantando su mirada hacia ella y las estrellas –que hermosa es…- cerrando los ojos al sentir como una suave brisa de viento acariciaba su rostro y elevaba sus cabellos, sin percatarse que una mirada ambarina la observaba de lejos.

Sesshomaru aun seguía en la copa de aquel gran árbol recostado meditando hasta que el viento le llevo de nuevo aquel dulce aroma, abriendo lentamente los ojos se giro en dirección a el lago del jardín del ala este e incorporándose se elevo dirigiéndose hacia la dueña.

Sin hacer ruido Sesshomaru descendió a unos metros a espaldas de ella, la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban era cautivante la luz de la luna sobre la menuda figura de Kagomey las luciérnagas que bailoteaban a su alrededor alumbraban tenuemente sus encantos de mujer, sin duda el tiempo habia hecho lo suyo con aquella niña que conoció de antaño, ahora era una mujer sensual poseedora de una curvas y un aroma que volverían loco a cualquiera tentándolo con cada movimiento a poseerla en cuerpo y alma. Ejerciendo su autocontrol nuevamente parpadeo volviendo a la realidad notando que _Kagome_ se levantaba delicadamente de su lugar y al girar su rostro lo vio a el entre las sombras del gran árbol enfocando sus cafeses ojos en el. Al verse descubierto cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ella pero la voz de _Kagome_ hizo que se detuviera.

_Kagome_.- Espera…no te vallas –dijo tiernamente sonando como una petición e inmediatamente se pregunto mentalmente porque demonios lo habia dicho en voz alta sonrojándose al instante.

Sesshomaru se giro para verla aquello fue música para sus oídos y con su acostumbrada templedad se quedo observándola fijamente, para _Kagome_ el hecho que la mirara de esa manera la hacia sentirse incomoda y mirando hacia el lago nuevamente para lograr controlar el color carmesí que se habia acumulado en sus mejillas le dijo –si quieres puedes quedarte –mirandolo de reojo, al no ver respuesta giro completamente su cuerpo rumbo al lago pensando que Sesshomaru se retiraría como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, se sentía como una tonta por haberle pedido que no se fuera estaban tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru habia avanzado hacia ella quedando a dos pasos de distancia.

Sesshomaru la miraba a detalle, la estatura de _Kagome_ era perfecta le llegaba a la altura su barbilla estaba a unos pasos de ella y podía disfrutar plenamente como horas antes su aroma a flores y vainilla. Al ver que ella no notaba su presencia decidió hacerse notar suspirando con molestia obteniendo lo que quería su atención.

_Kagome_ al oir el suspiro tan de cerca sintió como la piel de su espalda se erizaba, eso solo significaba algo el estaba cerca… muy cerca…abriendo sus ojos un poco mas en señal de sorpresa a la vez que sus mejillas se volvían a tornar rojas, su corazón comenzo a latir mas rápido de lo normal y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían aspirar se giro lentamente hacia el para mirarle.

Y alli estaba otra vez mirándolo sin temor cuando muchos no le sostenían la mirada por algo que ella al parecer no sentía hacia el, por otro lado _Kagome_ no podía comprender como era posible sentirse asi por alguien que prácticamente la habia humillado cuando era pequeña de pronto todo el odio que llego a sentir por el desapareció su corazón latia con fuerza y una extraña sensación de nerviosismo la invadía al sentir a Sesshomaru tan cerca, que era lo que el tenia que la hacia sentirse asi... sentía que la desvestía con esa mirada que tenia sobre ella ahora…pero en que cosas estaba pensando cayendo en cuenta en lo que en su mente cavilaba mostrando sus mejillas un ligero carmín y sus ojos un leve brillo que no paso desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

La hermosa luna llena iluminaba las penumbras del jardin con su luz, el viento agitaba levemente el cabello de _Kagome_ moviendo algunos de los mechones que tenia en su frente y sus miradas eran presas una de la otra estaba cautivada por esos hermosos ojos color oro, un sonido en el agua la distrajo por un momento mirando hacia donde sono mientras sentia como Sesshomaru cerraba la distancia entre ambos y dirigiendo nuevamente sus vista hacia el con sus miradas volvieron a decir mas de mil palabras siendo Sesshomaru el que tomo la iniciativa tomandola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo empujándola levemente hacia un lado con su cuerpo llevandola debajo de un gran árbol donde sus siluetas apenas se podian distinguir entre la obscuridad descansando la espalda de ella contra el frondoso tronco fijando su vista en los rosados labios de _Kagome_ y de nuevo en sus ojos como si le dijera con esa mirada que la besaria.

Inclino poco a poco su cabeza hacia a ella rozando su nariz primero con la de ella, pareciendo en un principio un juego de roces pero que despues al no ver resistencia por parte de ella continuo sintiendo su calido aliento chocar contra el suyo, entreabriendo sus ojos para ver las sensaciones que despertaba en la joven podia verla respirar entrecortadamente como si esperara por algo y oler su deseo mirandose ambos con ansiedad, con su boca entreabierta acaricio sus labios sin perder detalle de su reaccion por unos minutos se mantuvo asi dandole esporadicos besos con sus roces avanzando cada vez mas hasta que la tentacion lo vencio y el mismo termino con la tortura de ambos acercandola mas a su pecho tomandola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y otro por su nuca para besarla con candor, ternura y pasion.

**HOLAAA**

PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO EL ESTUDIO ES MUY DURO EN FIN YA QUE HAN LLEGADO LAS VACACIONES DE MITAD DE AÑO TENGO MUCHO MES TIEMPO DEACTUALIZAR A UN ASI AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE MES APOYAN

Akasuna No Arika : Wow te quedo bien el cap continualo pronto nn  
Estare ansiosa en leer el siguiente, b7eno te cuidas  
besos Chao  
SALUDOS!

jhossietaisho : me dejaste con la duda q sigue... yo kiero saber, n m djes asi continuala pronto xfaaaaaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Sentimientos Encontrados

El beso se fue tornando mas demandante conforme avanzaban ambos, el calido roce de sus labios empezaba a despertar en ambos sensaciones que jamás habían sentido hacia alguien, Sesshomaru la besaba tiernamente pero sin dejar de mostrar posesividad ya que con sus colmillos mordisqueaba su labio inferior repetidas veces sin lastimarla estremeciendo cada célula del cuerpo de Kagome.

Sesshomaru sentía como un fuerte hormigueo empezaba a bullir en su estomago conforme avanzaba mas en ese beso, el sabor de los labios de Kagome era verdaderamente delicioso no quería parar…quería mas…sentirla mas cerca y fue cuando entonces quiso profundizar la caricia deslizando levemente su lengua sobre los dulces labios de Kagome mientras le daba suaves mordiscos con sus colmillos. Kagome sintió como un fuerte escalofrío empezó a recorrer lentamente su espalda al sentir la lengua de el sobre sus labios la sensación era extasiante no cabía duda pensaba mientras asimilaba las cosas, si… Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo permiso para profundizar sus avances con ese dulce acto de seducción si esas eran las sensaciones que le provocaba el besarla superficialmente no imaginaba como serian si ella accedía a lo que el esperaba. Mientras su mente y corazón se debatían en si debía o no la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse.

Fueron apenas unos centímetros los que sus rostros se separaron abriendo ambos los ojos simultáneamente para mirarse. Los ambarinos ojos no despegaban su vista de los chocolatados, Sesshomaru pudo notar el carmesí que tenían las mejillas de Kagome eso termino por cautivarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo acercándola mas a su pecho y descansando levemente su barbilla sobre su cabeza coloco un brazo sobre su espalda y el otro sobre la azabache melena. Kagome solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y como respuesta coloco sus brazos sobre su pecho

Lo que ambos no sabían era que había dos espectadores mirándolos a distancia, uno era un joven alto de cabello largo color café oscuro y ojos marrón acompañado de una joven mujer de larga melena café y ojos rojos. Por la expresión en su rostro no era difícil saber que a la joven mujer no le agradaba nada ver como Sesshomaru abrazaba a la "intrusa esa" como ella así la llamaba.

Naraku.- Mira nada mas... si me lo preguntas –dijo mirando a la joven de al lado –yo diría que esa joven no es solo una distracción para Sesshomaru –dijo recalcando este la palabra "solo"

Kagura.- Guarda silencio Naraku –dijo ardiendo en celos y con el ceño bastante fruncido por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos –Esa mocosa no va a arruinar mis planes –dijo devolviendo su vista a Naraku –si cree que le voy a dejar el camino así de fácil esta equivocada –mirando a ambos nuevamente.

Naraku mofándose le dijo –y que piensas hacer exactamente? –mirándola con aire divertido.

Kagura.- Ya veras –dijo esto ultimo comenzando a avanzar rumbo a Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Los corazones de ambos no dejaban de palpitar velozmente y separándose un poco para mirarse nuevamente sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente dispuestos a continuar con lo que había sido pospuesto por la falta de oxigeno pero el sonido de una ramilla rompiéndose rompió el encanto y abriendo un poco mas los ojos ambos fijaron su vista hacia donde había provenido el ruido.

Kagura orgullosa de haber cumplido su cometido mostró una media sonrisa –buenas noches…Lord Sesshomaru –saludo ignorando por completo la presencia de Kagome e inclinándose un poco para reverenciarle –lo he estado buscando príncipe –deslizando levemente el abanico que traía en su mano derecha –pero "niña"… sigues aquí! –dijo en tono despectivo fijando su vista en Kagome –que no ves que el señor ya termino con lo que quería…retírate! –dijo autoritariamente a la vez que cerraba bruscamente su abanico.

Kagome por otro lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba mientras fijaba su mirada en la mujer de frente, acaso la estaba confundiendo con la servidumbre del castillo? y al parecer eso no era todo…Había escuchado bien? Que era lo que estaba queriendo insinuar con eso de que Sesshomaru ya había obtenido lo que quería?... Acaso eso quería decir que el… solo la utilizo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades…mirándolo de reojo y volviendo su vista hacia la desconocida frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos -tal parece que si –concluyo mentalmente ya que Sesshomaru afirmaba todo lo dicho con su silencio.

Sesshomaru por otro lado permaneció sereno con su gélida mirada hacia Kagura, no le agradaba para nada el rumbo de sus comentarios.

Sesshomaru.- Que quieres? –pregunto directamente con su típica frialdad.

Kagura al escuchar el tono de su voz dudo por unos instantes en si debía continuar o no su mirada era intimidante pero al ver como estaban las cosas entre esos dos no titubeo –quisiera…-pero se detuvo para dirigir una mirada de molestia a Kagome quien aun estaba a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

Kagome estaba por demás molesta y furiosa, Sesshomaru no negó nada de lo que la mujer esa había insinuado acerca de su persona y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interna controlo sus emociones abriendo sus ojos nuevamente mostrando su indiferencia para ambos por los comentarios que se dijeron momentos antes y girándose hacia el lado opuesto de Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente para retirarse de ahí.

Sesshomaru al sentir que Kagome se alejaba de su lado sin despegar la vista de Kagura le dijo –aun no hemos terminado –diciéndole esto ultimo en tono autoritario.

Kagome.- Yo si –le contesto sin detener sus pasos y con su vista centrada hacia el frente pasando de lado a Kagura –en cuanto a ti – dijo deteniendo su paso a espaldas de ella y ladeando un poco su cabeza –mas te vale que controles tu lengua la próxima vez antes de hablar –sentencio amenazadoramente –yo no soy una perra a la que otros pueden usar a su antojo como la que esta a mis espaldas – y diciendo esto ultimo volvio a mirar hacia el frente para continuar con su camino.

Kagura distorsiono su rostro debido a la gran rabieta que el comentario de Rin le había provocado apenas contenía su furia no podía creer que la mocosa esa la estuviera desafiando y volteándose para mirarla con odio veia como esta se alejaba tranquilamente mientras sentía como la sangre en sus venas le hervía.

Sesshomaru que había presenciado todo permanecía con su típico temple frío frente a ellas pero mentalmente estaba sorprendido nunca imagino que Kagome le fuese a contestar a Kagura y mucho menos en la manera en la que lo hizo confirmando definitivamente que Kagome era única y que con la actitud que mostró momentos atrás termino por gustarle mas. Concluyendo para si mismo que ahora mas que nunca tenia interés en conocerla a detalle -cerrando sus ojos mientras que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

A Kagura no le quedo de otra mas que aguantarse –Maldita zorra! –Decía mentalmente –ya me las pagaras! –sentencio aun con la vista fija hacia donde hace unos minutos la silueta de Kagome había desaparecido mientras trataba de controlarse para dirigir su vista nuevamente a Sesshomaru escuchando a su demandante voz romper el silencio –Y bien? Me vas a decir lo que quieres? O te piensas quedar asi durante el resto de la noche –exclamo en tono impaciente.

Kagura reacciono inmediatamente volteándose hacia el –discúlpeme mi señor – reverencio –quisiera que me acompañara de vuelta al salón varios de los invitados han estado preguntando por usted –dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de el, sin embargo a Sesshomaru parecía no importarle en lo absoluto eso y acercándose un poco mas a el –además no es cortes que un anfitrión deje solos a sus invitados –dijo tomándolo por su brazo izquierdo apegando su cuerpo al de el para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba sobre un largo pasillo rumbo a su habitación llorando en silencio y tocándose los labios recordó lo que sucedió con el demonio blanco –Tonta! Porque deje que me besara… -susurraba llena de dolor - "Pero te gusto no?..." –escucho decir a una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza –sorprendiéndose al instante –Por supuesto que no! -contesto frunciendo su ojos en señal de enojo –"Con que no eh?..." –la volvió a cuestionar su conciencia –" Y entonces porque le correspondiste? A ver…" -deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente para caer en cuenta de sus propias acciones abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos por la impresión de ser descubierta por su propia conciencia mientras recordaba todo nuevamente tocándose los labios y cerrando sus ojos recordó la intensidad con la que Sesshomaru la beso minutos atrás –"Que no lo vez?" –Preguntándole por algo obvio su conciencia –"Le gustamos!" –contestándose su pregunta.

Kagome.- No es posible…-dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas y continuando con su camino –"Acaso estas ciega!" –volvió a interrogarla su conciencia – No…pero… -contesto Kagome entrando en su habitación y poniendo cerrojo a la puerta –"Pero nada…no le somos indiferentes!" –dijo su conciencia volviendo a interrumpir sus palabras – Espera eso no... –contesto Kagome pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida –"Somos demasiado buenas y esta loco por nosotras!" –exclamando a todo pulmón su conciencia nuevamente –Nosotras? –Contesto Kagome con aire dudoso –"Claro que si!"Olvidas que soy tu conciencia!"Ya veras… mañana te demostrare lo que te digo" –contestando su conciencia muy segura –A que te refieres? –Pregunto Kagome curiosamente –"Mañana lo veras" –dijo esto ultimo su conciencia dejando a Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El aire que se colaba a través de las cortinas acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de Kagome mientras ella avanzaba hacia el balcón y apoyando sus manos sobre la firme baranda observo hacia los alrededores del jardín –bien...veremos quien resiste mas… -susurro por lo bajo mientras aspiraba la brisa nocturna –Sesshomaru… -mirando rumbo a la luna momentos después se encamino hacia adentro nuevamente para descansar y preparase para el siguiente dia.

Sesshomaru por su parte encontraba a Kagura hostigante y le irritaba cualquier cercanía que ella quisiera hacer entre ambos, durante su estancia en la ceremonia saludo a incontables invitados siempre acompañado por ella parecía una sanguijuela según el ya que no perdía la oportunidad de abrazarlo o pegársele a cualquier hora haciendo demostraciones afectuosas que para el era tontas, innecesarias y estaban fuera de lugar.

Después de terminar de cumplir con su deber social Kagura prácticamente le rogó para que bailara con ella una pieza aceptando de mala gana, mientras danzaban Kagura hacia toda clase de comentarios y preguntas esperando tener respuesta de ellas pero el silencio de Sesshomaru dejaba en claro que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo su cuerpo estaba ahí esa sala pero su mente estaba fuera recordando como hace unos instantes besaba a Kagome, evocando las sensaciones que en ese momento sintió, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el roce de sus labios, su dulce sabor y el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y se comenzaba a mezclar un poco con el suyo conforme incrementaba de intensidad el beso hasta que Kagura se apareció y rompió todo entre ambos frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar ese momento deteniéndose sobre la pista.

Kagura.- Sucede algo mi señor –pregunto curiosa al ver que Sesshomaru se detenía.

Sesshomaru.- Es suficiente –dijo fríamente soltando su agarre para abandonar la pista y dejarla sola junto a los demás invitados.

Kagura estaba furiosa como se atrevía a dejarla sola en medio de la pista, acaso se había aburrido de ella o seria acaso culpa de la mocosa esa –Hmm…-carraspeo mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el salón apoyando su abanico sobre su barbilla decidiendo que lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

En sus aposentos Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado sobre su enorme futon con su hamaka puesta únicamente revelando su musculoso pecho, se encontraba meditativo su vista estaba centrada hacia el balcón por donde la brisa nocturna entraba agitando levemente las cortinas de su habitacion llegando fresca a su pecho y rostro trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de _Kagome_ que su agudo olfato podía oler aunque estuviese lejos ya que su habitación estaba justamente frente a la de ella pero de extremo a extremo ya que el Jardín del Oeste mediaba la distancia entre ambos palcos.

Aun recordaba la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella tocándoselos al instante al evocar ese dulce recuerdo, su mente lo estaba traicionando ya que por ella aparecían un sin fin de imágenes de ella vistiendo únicamente una fina yukata transparente mientras su larga melena azabache caía en cascada suelta sobre sus finos hombros y espalda mirándolo con sus ojos sugestivamente, como si lo incitara a probar de aquel perfume que yacía impregnado sobre su exquisita piel y a adulterarlo.

Un creciente ardor bajo su cintura lo obligo a reaccionar despertando de sus fantasías para sonreír de medio lado mientras caía en cuenta del embrujo al que sin estar consciente había caído –vas a ser mía Kagome… solo mía –susurro mientras terminaba de recostarse completamente sobre su futon para descansar para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

La madrugada avanzaba con el paso de las horas apareciendo leves destellos rosas y anaranjados sobre el cielo en señal clara del alba, la entrecortada respiración de una joven se escuchaba por toda la habitación mientras que grandes gotas de sudor se acumulaban sobre todo su cuello y frente mientras jadeaba de un lado a otro susurrado palabras incoherentes sus pesadillas la atacaban de nuevo

_SUEÑO DE KAGOME_–

_Caía sobre un enorme abismo lleno de oscuridad su larga melena se agitaba a causa de la gravedad, en su mirada se reflejaba angustia y dolor ya que siempre era lo mismo, el camino termino mientras su caida era levemente detenida por la levitacion de su cuerpo cayendo sobre un espacio lleno de oscuridad que era iluminado únicamente por el brillo de su propia silueta._

_Donde estoy? –pregunto asustada –Hay alguien ahí? –pregunto nuevamente volteando a sus alrededores._

_Madre, Padre, Kikyo! –grito poniendo ambas palmas a un lado de su boca para hacer mas fuerte su llamado pero nadie le contestaba solo se oía el eco de su propia voz._

_Porque no me contestan…-susurro llorando –donde están! –pregunto nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas._

_Pronto…-se escucho una ronca voz por el lugar captando la atención de _Kagome.

_Pronto todo lo que conoces dejara de existir…-dijo nuevamente._

_Que? –dijo _Kagome_ sorprendida mientras repetía en su mente las palabras de la voz –A que te refieres! –pregunto exasperada._

_Pronto todo lo que amas se alejara de ti y enfrentaras tu destino –sentencio la voz mientras un enorme espejo formado de agua aparecía frente a ella mostrándole todas las imágenes de sus seres queridos siendo destruidos por un individuo que permanecía en las sombras empuñando lo que parecía ser una katana._

_No…-decía _Kagome_ llorosa mientras veía las imágenes en donde lastimaban a su madre, padre y hermana una y otra vez –Noo!...Basta! –grito cerrando sus ojos para colocar sus manos sobre ambos lados de su cabeza._

_- FIN DEL SUEÑO -_

Kagome desperto abruptamente sobre su futon mientras su respiración era bastante agitada y el sudor empapaba su rostro y cabello.

Kagome.- Otra vez esa pesadilla… –pensó mientras colocaba su mano derecha para apoyar su frente en ella y se tranquilizaba un poco –que significan estos sueños…-continuo cavilando en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse –que es esta sensación de miedo que siento –pensó abriendo sus ojos mientras estos mostraban preocupación.

La tenue luz que se colaba por el balcón llamo su atención –sea lo que sea…no dejare que los lastime… –dijo mientras observaba la claridad del alba sobre su habitación –será mejor que me levante –susurro mientras se quitaba las sabanas y el edredón que la cubrían, sabia de sobra que una vez que despertaba le era difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Estando de pie se dirigió a su armario para sacar sus ropas de entrenamiento tomando su arco y carcaj de flechas para ir a entrenar un poco y despejar su mente, una vez lista el trayecto al dojo fue silencioso ya que aun era muy temprano, el ambiente estaba sereno y había una densa neblina que cubría a lo largo los pasillos y jardines anunciando que el día estaría húmedo y nublado.

Una vez fuera del dojo tomo una pequeña diana de sus ropas y la coloco sobre el tronco de un gran árbol para utilizarla como blanco, se alejo a una distancia prudente colando el carcaj en su espalda y el arco a un lado para atar con una cinta su larga melena en una baja coleta sencilla con algunos mechones largos libres.

Su entrenamiento comenzó disparando varias flechas con su arco hacia la diana, clavando la mayoría sobre el mismo lugar. Su punteria era certera y estaba centrada en un solo objetivo, sin notarlo el amanecer la tomo por sorpresa mientras algunos rayos de sol le iluminaban el rostro.

Buenos días –dijo Kikyo mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana vestida con las mismas ropas, Kagome disparo su ultima flecha para volver su vista hacia su hermana y devolverle el saludo.

Buenos días –contesto Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kikyo.- Veo que madrugaste…-dijo mientras observaba a la diana en el árbol cubierta de flechas.

Kagome.- Si…el sueño se me fue y bueno ya sabes como soy –dijo un poco apenada al ser descubierta por su hermana –pensé que te levantarías mas tarde…anoche estabas "bastante" ocupada…-comento cerrando sus ojos sarcásticamente.

Kikyo se ruborizo de solo recordar la noche anterior, la verdad era que Inuyasha nunca dejo de cortejarla y mucho menos perdió la oportunidad de demostrarle lo interesado que estaba de ella.

Kagome.- Y bien?...-pregunto con su misma postura –me vas a contar o no? –continuo sacando de su trance a Kikyo.

Kikyo.- Etto…bueno…ehmm…tu lo viste…-dijo tartamudeando mientras movía a la par sus dedos índices uno contra el otro.

Kagome solo sonrío por la actitud que mostraba su hermana –si…si lo vi…-dijo suspirando –por lo que veo te gusto no? –pregunto mirándola sonriente.

Si el rubor en las mejillas de Kikyo ya era notorio la pregunta de Kagome solo hizo que se acentuara mas –pero que cosas dices…-dijo Kikyo muy apenada.

Entonces no? –volvia a cuestionar _Kagome_ en tono divertido.

Kikyo.- Bueno… no…quiero decir…si…pero…ayyyy! –dijo levemente contrariada –porque me haces esto Kagome! –reclamo muy apenada.

Kagome.- Pero que te hice yo? –dijo haciéndose la inocente –yo solo pregunte algo –continuo mientras seguía bajo su misma postura.

Kikyo.- Pues si… Bueno…Inuyasha es bastante apuesto –susurro mientras juntaba los dedos índices de sus manos.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre –Inuyasha? –pregunto dudosa.

Si –contesto Kikyo mirándola nuevamente después de la escena de nervios.

Kagome.- Valla…-dijo sonriendo mientras encogía sus hombros –no recuerdo haberlo visto –continuo mientras se acercaba junto a su hermana para sentarse sobre una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

Kikyo.- Lo conoces Kagome? –pregunto a su hermana una vez que estuvieron sentadas lado a lado.

Kagome.- Si…-contesto mientras miraba el amanecer.

A Kikyo no le gusto para nada ese "si" ya que al parecer no solo se conocían meramente…había algo mas y ella tenia que averiguar que.

Kagome al sentir que su hermana se había puesto mas seria de lo normal continuo con su charla –lo conocí cuando venimos la primera vez al palacio… de hecho fue muy amable conmigo –dijo para mirar de lado a su hermana –éramos unos crios…nos gustaba jugar de aquí para allá y siempre me defendía de…-deteniendo su charla mientras abría un poco mas sus ojos al recordar de quien la defendía.

Kikyo.- Ummm...se nota que eran muy amigos…-dijo en aire de reproche y reclamo? Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados haciendo un mohín logrando captar la atención de su hermana.

Kagome soltó una carcajada al ver el comportamiento de su hermana, estaba celosa… su hermana estaba celosa de ella…-vamos Kikyo…no te pongas así…-le dijo codeándola un poco para empujarla divertida –éramos solo unos niños –dijo mirándola de frente con una sonrisa tierna –además…Inuyasha estuvo contigo ayer toda la noche…-sentencio mientras le jalaban un poco su mejilla para hacerla reír.

Kikyo soltó una sonrisa mientras un leve rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas –tienes razón –contesto sonriente pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de algo, su hermana también había bailado con un joven y no cualquier joven sino nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Inuyasha "Sesshomaru" –Oye! –dijo una vez que ato cabos –Y tu que eh! –pregunto con aire curioso a Kagome.

Kagome sabiendo a donde quería llegar se hizo la desentendida –No se a que te refieres…-dijo volteando su mirada hacia el horizonte nuevamente.

Kikyo.- No te hagas!...-le reclamo moviéndola con su cuerpo levemente de lado – Sabes bien de quien hablo –sentencio fijando su mirada en ella.

Kagome bajo su misma postura le contesto con aparente desinterés –Ay… bueno… solo fue un baile…nada mas –dijo en tono de fastidio cuando en realidad el solo recordarlo hacia que la piel se le erizara –No iba a ser grosera con el!...o si? –exclamo dándole la cara a su hermana.

Kikyo.- A mi no me engañas –dijo seriamente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban –algo mas paso –sentencio mientras veía como Kagome trataba de cambiar el tema.

Kagome.- Kikyo por favor podríamos cambiar el tema –dijo exasperada ya que no quería que su hermana descubriera lo que ocurrió la noche anterior –Además Sesshomaru y yo no nos llevamos bien…de hecho cuando éramos unos crios…bueno…-dijo mientras pensaba como disfrazar su disgusto por el –tuvimos un encuentro que no terminó muy bien que digamos y ahorita pues…-dijo dudando –seguimos igual.

Kikyo.- Eso no lo sabia…Kagome nunca me lo habías dicho –dijo mirando a su hermana.

Kagome.- Bien ya lo sabes…-dijo levantándose de su lugar suspirando por verse librada al fin del interrogatorio de su hermana –que te parece si vamos a desayunar? –pregunto volteando a verla.

Kikyo.-Me parece bien…-dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba por el brazo y caminaba sobre el pasillo.

Al llegar al gran comedor se toparon con bastantes sirvientes que apresuraban su camino para tener todo listo para los invitados siendo únicamente Inu Taisho y Sheikan los primeros que iniciaban con su desayuno.

Sheikan.- Kagome, Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –acerquense –continuo haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano.

Kagome y Kikyo.- Buenos dias padre… Buenos dias Lord Inu Taisho –dijeron ambas inclinandose un poco.

Inu Taisho.- Buenos dias señoritas –dijo mientras sorbia un poco de su tacita de te –adelante sientense en un momento las atenderan –decia mientras hacia un leve movimiento con su mano indicandoles los lugares vacios mas cercanos.

Kagome y Kikyo se acomodaron cerca de su padre una después de la otra en posición de loto colocando un pañuelo sobre sus piernas mientras les servian un poco de te y esperaban que los sirvientes trajeran las bandejas con el desayuno.

Inu Taisho.- Han crecido mucho desde la última vez que las vi –comento mientras miraba de reojo a ambas.

Sheikan por otro lado miro de lado con una sonrisa hacia sus dos hijas ya que estaba orgulloso de lo hermosas y fuertes que se habian vuelto –Pero claro Inu Taisho, aquella vez eran solo unas niñas –dijo tomando un poco de su tacita de te.

Inu Taisho.- Lo se… es sorprendente ver lo hermosas que se pusieron –dijo airadamente mientras les sonreia a ambas.

El rubor se apodero rapidamente de las mejillas de ambas y sin mas solo asintieron en señal de agradecimiento y respeto, poco después los sirvientes comenzaron a entrar con las bandejas llenas de comida colocandolas en el centro de la enorme mesa junto con los tazones de porcelana y palillos de cada uno.

Y dime Kagome –dijo Inu Taisho mientras degustaba un poco de la comida –es cierto que eres una excelente arquera? –inquirio mirandola desde su asiento.

Kagome.- Eso le ha dicho mi padre? –pregunto mirando de reojo a su padre con aire divertido.

Inu Taisho se carcajeo –tal parece que ya te conocen muy bien… Sheikan…-dijo entre risas –pero no… tu padre no es quien me lo ha dicho – concluyo argumentando que el mismo lo habia visto sin necesidad de que alguien le contara.

Kagome solo sonrio al descubrir que habia sido un poco tosca al juzgar a su padre –bueno creo que exagera un poco no le parece? –pregunto ya mas calmada.

Kikyo.- Claro que no Kagome…-intervino antes de que Inu Taisho respondiera –Eres demasiado buena…-dijo esta mientras probaba bocado –a decir verdad no creo que exista alguien que te venza –concluyo mientras introducia otro bocado de arroz a su boca.

Sheikan.- Vamos Kagome…no tiene nada de malo hija –dijo continuando con la platica –eres simplemente maravillosa! –concluyo mientras sorbia un poco de te de su taza.

Inu Taisho solo se limito a reirse en silencio mientras continuaban con su banquete mientras los demas invitados bajaban al gran comedor –que les parecio la ceremonia del dia de ayer? –pregunto Inu Taisho.

Kikyo.- Estuvo muy bonita… a mi me gusto mucho –dijo sonriente al recordar los momentos que estuvo con Inuyasha.

Kagome.- La ceremonia…? o el acompañante… Kikyo? –pregunto por lo alto bufandose provocando irremediablemente la risa de su padre e Inu Taisho.

Kikyo.- Kagome! –exclamo toda colorada codeandola para que se apiadara de ella.

Inu Taisho tratando de controlarse al recordar que su hijo menor y Kikyo prácticamente no se habian separado en toda la noche –en verdad son maravillosas –dijo mientras seguia riendose.

Sheikan.- Y aun no has visto nada amigo! –decia mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Buenos dias –se oyeron dos voces que entraban en ese instante.

Buenos dias querida –dijo Inu Taisho sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su sitio para acomodar a su esposa en su lugar.

Buenos dias esposa mia –dijo tambien Sheikan mientras acomodaba a Rin entre el y sus hijas.

Buenos dias madre… buenos dias Lady Irasue –dijeron Kagome y Rin al unisornio.

Buenos dias lindas –contestaron Irasue y Kikyo

Kikyo.- Valla! Por lo visto no nos esperaron…-dijo haciendose la ofendida.

Irasue entendiendo su juego tambien le siguió la corriente –lo mismo digo –dijo moviendo la cabeza por lo alto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Inu Taisho.- Oh vamos nosotros teniamos hambre y las princesas tambien no sean estrictas –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

Irasue sonriendo al verse descubierta –es broma querido…solo era una broma –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba a las princesas de reojo.

Rin.- Kagome… estuvieron entrenando? –pregunto esta al ver que traian sus ropas de entrenamiento puestas.

Kagome aclarandose la garganta contesto –Si madre –mirando de reojo a los demas.

Sheikan.- Oh vamos querida no te iras a molestar? –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa

Rin solo suspiro al ver que Sheikan no cambiaba con los años…aun seguia solapando las travesuras de sus hijas.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza se hizo presente anunciando la llegada de dos personas mas llamando la atención de los presentes, el simple hecho de verlo alli parado le causo escalofrios a Kagome, verlo con su porte y elegancia…y ella? Dandonse un vistazo rapidamente.

Kagome.- Rayos..-dijo para si misma –porque demonios no fui a cambiarme…-maldijo mentalmente –tenia que verme asi? Que va a pensar? –suspiro resignada.

Kikyo a su lado tuvo la misma reaccion que su hermana maldiciendo mentalmente el no haberle hecho caso a su madre por segunda vez.

Sesshomaru camino parsimoniosamente por el lado izquierdo del comedor dando unos "Buenos dias" muy simples e indiferente, mientras que Inuyasha bostezando dijo como pudo los "Buenos dias" cargado de pereza y flojera. Ambos se sentaron frente a las princesas dirigiendo su mirada primero a su padre y madre para después mirar de soslayo a las princesas.

Buenos dias –dijeron todos al unisornio.

Sesshomaru comenzo a comer en pequeños bocados muy tranquilamente mientras que Inuyasha parecia un perro hambriento devorando todo a su paso, esto puso de malas inevitablemente a Sesshomaru quien deteniendose un poco dijo –Inuyasha…recuerda que hay visitas y no solamente tu comes –sentencio volviendo a lo suyo.

Los espectadores estallaron en risas al ver como Inuyasha fijaba su atención en todos dejando de comer inmediatamente para regir su postura y aguantar la bochornosa escena.

Sheikan.- Oh vamos muchacho no lo tomes tan personal…-dijo mientras se reia –ademas no incomodas a nadie de aquí –termino mientras comenzaba a comer de su tazon.

Kikyo y Kagome se reian discretamente mientras lo veian –Mi padre tiene razon –dijo Kagome –ademas estamos entre amigos –susurro esta mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Inuyasha la identifico al instante sonrojandose completamente – Kagome? –Pregunto incredulo –Eres Kagome? –preguntandole nuevamente.

Kagome.- Claro que si –contesto sonriente mientras sentia la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru por ratos.

Inuyasha.- Cuando llegaste? No me di cuenta… –pregunto sorprendido.

Kagome.- Llegamos el dia de ayer por la madrugada –contesto mientras desviaba su mirada de el para tomar de su tacita de te.

Inuyasha.- Ya veo –dijo mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente.

Kagome solo se limito a sonreir y continúo desayunando junto a Kikyo.

Buenos dias –se oyeron dos voces en la puerta del gran comedor mientras se acercaban junto a otros invitados que tambien entraban.

Buenos dias Naraku…Buenos dias Kagura –dijo Inu Taisho –adelante sientense muchachos.

Sentandose Kagura a un lado de daiyoukai y Naraku a un lado de Kagome –Buenos dias princesa- dijo Naraku a Kagome mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano para depositar un beso en su muñeca, acto que no paso desprevenido para Sesshomaru quien se limito a apretar su mandibula.

Buenos dias mi principe –dijo Kagura pegandose descaradamente al demonio blanco mientras veia de reojo a Kagome altaneramente.

El crujir de unos palillos sono captando la atención de las princesas mientras los demas estaban enfrascados en su conversación –sucede algo malo Inuyasha? –pregunto Kikyo notando como se rompian sus palillos.

Inuyasha solo cerró los ojos y torcio la boca tomando un par de palillos nuevos mientras murmuraba un "nada" levemente molesto por la actitud de Naraku hacia Kagome.

El desayuno transcurrio tranquilo si asi se podia decir ya que Naraku no perdia la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Kagome y Kagura no dejaba de hostigar a Sesshomaru con su acercamiento, Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse bastante molesto al ver las intenciones de Naraku y era obvio… Kagome se habia puesto muy hermosa y la verdad no queria que nadie se le acercara en especial el.

Mientras que Sesshomaru enmascaraba muy bien su molestia ya que no le agradaba para nada que el imbecil ese estuviese acariciando lo que era suyo…un momento? Desde cuando habia sido suya? No importa…el la queria para el y nadie…absolutamente nadie haria algo al respecto para evitarlo.

Inu Taisho sintiendo el ambiente hostil en el aire sugirió una cabalgata por los alrededores para dispersar los conflictos –Inuyasha, Sesshomaru porque no llevan a las princesas a tomar un paseo por los alrededores? Estoy seguro que les encantara –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba como las princesas se sonrojaban.

Naraku rapidamente intervino –no creo que dos personas mas los incomoden o si mi Lord? –pregunto airadamente a Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho.- No veo nada de malo –dijo suspirando resignado, al parecer no iba a resultar como el penso –recuerden que por la noche se llevara a cabo la entrega de mandos reales –dijo mirando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru asintiendo estos en señal de entendimiento.

Kagome.- Bien si nos disculpan –dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio junto con Kikyo –iremos a alistarnos…con su permiso –concluyo encaminandose hacia la salida.

Una vez listas ambas emprendieron la cabalgata junto a los principes, Naraku y Kagura.

Kagura.- Asi que son las princesas de las tierras del norte –dijo moviendo armonicamente su abanico.

Kagome aun estaba furiosa con la mujer por el pequeño encuentro que habian tenido ayer, el solo recordarlo le daba dolor de estomago y mas al recordar como abrazaba a Sesshomaru en el desayuno –Pero que estoy pensando…! –Dijo esta en su mente cayendo en cuenta de lo ultimo –A mi no me debe importar lo que haga o no haga con Sesshomaru –se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos molesta.

Kikyo al ver que su hermana no pensaba contestar lo hizo ella –asi es…-dijo mientras veia como su hermana trataba de contener algun disgusto poniendose muy rigida al instante. Kagura al notar el semblante de Kagome penso en hacer mas divertido el asunto – sin rencores princesa –musito esta mientras ondeaba su abanico enfocando su mirada en Kagome.

Kagome abrio los ojos rapidamente hacia ella solo para medio sonreir sarcásticamente y hacer un ademan con la cabeza de "me valen un rabano tus disculpas". Kikyo no entendia bien que era lo que sucedia ya que podia sentirse la hostilidad en el ambiente, era obvio que ambas se disgustaban la pregunta era porque? El sonido del dragon que conducia la carroza en la que iban interrumpio sus pensamientos anunciando que habian arribado.

Las damas bajaron una a una de la carroza siendo Kagome la ultima en bajar mientras comenzaban a caminar por los alrededores, Sesshomaru permanecia distante del grupo fijando su vista hacia algun punto en el horizonte mientras que Inuyasha y los demas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol sobre un campo de flores silvestres. Poco tiempo después se les unió Sesshomaru pero recostandose sobre el tronco del arbol manteniendo una distancia prudente del grupo para descansar.

Kagome no soportando mas el hostigamiento por parte de Naraku argumento tener sed –Yo ire por un poco de agua para ti –dijo Naraku levantandose de su lugar para ir hacia el arroyo que se encontraba a pocos metros de alli –yo tambien ire –comento Kikyo sedienta. Kagura estaba cerca de Sesshomaru haciendole toda clase de preguntas a lo que este solo contestaba con monosilabos o simplemente no contestaba cuando le parecian tontas.

Inuyasha bufando molesto dijo –al fin se fue ese –mientras se colocaba a un lado de Kagome – Oye Kagome …–dijo mientras la observaba de cerca captando su atención.

Kagome.- Que sucede Inuyasha –dijo mirandolo curiosamente.

Inuyasha trago grueso… Kagome se habia puesto demasiado hermosa ahora que la tenia tan cerca, en verdad iba a ser difícil decirselo pero no tendria otra oportunidad y tomando el dije que traia en su aori se lo mostro –ten…-dijo poniendo el dije sobre la palma de su mano sin soltarla en el acto –esto te pertenece…-continuo mientras observaba su reaccion.

Kagome.- Inuyasha…-dijo mientras observaba el pequeño dije en forma de sol –esto es…-susurro mientras se sorprendia al reconocerlo mirandolo a los ojos para verificar si estaba en lo correcto.

Inuyasha asintió aun conservando su mano junto a la suya –no he olvidado aquella promesa que hicimos –dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Kagome se sintio bastante incomoda con esa mirada, si su institnto de mujer no le fallaba eso significaba problemas y grandes…ya que ella sabia lo que Inuyasha significaba para su hermana y volviendo en si contesto –yo tampoco… eramos unos crios en aquel entonces… –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba escenas de cuando jugaban en el pasado desviando su mirada hacia otro lado –siempre te recordare…-pronuncio aquella frase mientras le sonreia con los ojos cerrados – mi amigo Inuyasha… –susurro inocentemente mientras sentia como Inuyasha soltaba su mano notando cierta frustración en su rostro –ocurre algo? –pregunto curiosa.

Inuyasha.- No… nada –contesto desganado mientras observaba como Kikyo y Naraku regresaban del arroyo. Lejos de alli Sesshomaru no habia perdido ni un detalle de la conversación crispandose del enojo al ver como su hermano menor trataba de cortejar a Kagome. Hmpf…-se bufo de el , ladeando un poco su cabeza al ver como sus intenciones eran devastadas por la negativa de Kagome a partir de ahora tendría que vigilar los avances de Inuyasha…era claro que no desistiría mientras que cerraba sus ojos con molestia sintiendo inseguridad en su interior de que tal vez alguien mas la alejarla de su lado.

El tiempo transcurrio rapidamente y cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban de regreso en el palacio, la ceremonia de los mandos reales se llevaria acabo al atardecer ofreciendo un gran banquete por la celebración. Las princesas acudieron rapidamente a sus aposentos a tomar un relajante y delicioso baño para después prepararse para la ceremonia y lucir hermosas.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO MEDIO MES ENTERO SI INTERNET FUE UNA TORTURA PERO ESO ME DIO TIEMPO DE COMPENSARLES LA ESPERA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LE GUSTE.**

**"LADY TAISHO" **

* * *

POR UN BESO

Dentro del gran templo se encontraban varios cofres de oro entallados con plata y piedras preciosas, en total eran 6, cada uno contenia un pedazo de pergamino con leyenda donde se describia el nombre y el orden era asi:

Tenseiga "Colmillo Sagrado"

Tessaiga "Colmillo de Acero"

Sounga "Colmillo Infernal"

Bakusaiga "Colmillo Destructor"

Tsukisaiga "Colmillo Lunar"

Shinkra "Comillo de Fuego"

Todos admiraban a lo lejos los cofres y solo los más dignos se acercaban a contemplarlos ya que los cofres eran cubiertos por vitrinas de vidrio para reflejar la majestuosidad de cada tesoro.

Inu Taisho observaba los cofres mientras observaba el pergamino de uno en particular –Shinkra –susurro mientras recordaba cuanto tiempo se dedico a buscar su paradero pero sin existo alguno –Donde estaras… -penso mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando los lugares por donde la busco –Sesshomaru continuara con tu busqueda hasta que tu nuevo dueño aparezca para reclamarte como suya –dijo mientras caminaba a lo largo de los cofres para observar las demas katanas.

Inu Taisho. - Hoy elegiran a su dueño –susurro mientras observaba de largo a los 5 cofres restantes y estos emitian pulsaciones como respuesta. Irasue entro silenciosamente observando de lejos a su esposo –Inu Taisho –dijo suavemente –ya es hora –concluyo mientras le miraba desde su lugar.

Afuera del gran templo vestidos con su aoris color negro con rojo y portando sus respectivas armaduras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha permanecian expectantes mientras que los invitados aguardaban pacientes por los alrededores en grupos murmullando entre ellos, Kagura permanecia junto a Naraku y otros invitados, Sheikan y su familia aguardaban por la salida de Inu Taisho cerca del majestuoso salon.

Las puertas se corrieron completamente revelando en el fondo del gran templo los tesoros reales de la dinastía del clan de la "Luna" Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se giraron rumbo a los cofres concentrandose sobre su sitio para liberar su youki y esperar la respuesta de los colmillos.

Los cofres comenzaron a vibrar y emitir pulsaciones mientras que ambos principes permanecian con la vista fija sobre el mismo lugar, el segundo cofre se abrio sorpresivamente rodeandose de un aura roja brillante que con pulsaciones llamaba al youki de Inuyasha, Inu Taisho se sorprendio ya que penso que Tessaiga eligiria a Sesshomaru por su fuerza demoniaca pero se equivoco, al parecer Tessaiga queria proteger a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abrio un poco mas sus ojos en señal de sorpresa –Tessaiga…-susurro bajo para con ello llamarla a su lado y reclamarla como su legitimo dueño. La espada levito rodeada de su aura y se detuvo frente a Inuyasha para ser empuñada por el y liberar su sello. Inuyasha sin vacilar la tomo por la empuñadura mientras la espada tomaba su verdadera forma demoniaca ante los presentes.

Sesshomaru levemente disgustado al saber que Tessaiga habia elegido a Inuyasha miro de soslayo a su portador pensando en el porque de la decision de Tessaiga pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el cuarto cofre se abrio instantaneamente rodeado por un aura verde fosforescente que con pulsaciones respondia al youki de Sesshomaru –Bakusaiga…-susurro Sesshomaru enfocando su vista a ella mientras una sonrisa de victoria se colocaba en su rostro, la katana levito expulsando una poderosa energia mientras se detenia frente a Sesshomaru para ser empuñada y quitar su sello. Sesshomaru la tomo por la empuñadura mientras la espada terminaba de esparcir su poderosa energia destructiva y esencia demoniaca por el lugar. Una segunda vibracion se sintio sobre el primer cofre segundos despues sorprendiendo a los presentes –Tensseiga…-dijo sorprendido Sesshomaru ya que era la espada que menos captaba su interes al ser una espada sanadora y que resucita. Inu Taisho estaba asombrado Tensseiga habia elegido a Sesshomaru la razon le era desconocida ya que Sesshomaru era frio y no mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente dudaba en verdad que la katana se fortaleciera completamente a su lado pero la katana habia hecho su eleccion y lo habia elegido a el como su dueño nada podia hacer.

Sesshomaru enfundo a Bakusaiga para colocarla en su cinturon irguiendo su postura para empuñar a Tensseiga y blandirla de lado junto a Bakusaiga. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido jamas imagino que Sesshomaru llegara a poseer dos de los tesoros lunares pero eso demostraba su capacidad y dominio, eso significaba que los tesoros restantes quedarian a su cargo hasta que su legitimo dueño apareciera y los reclamara.

Ambos principes se giraron hacia los presentes para proclamar ante todos su posición y poderio mientras Inu Taisho e Irasue se acercaban para hablar con ellos.

Inu Taisho.- No lo olviden…-dijo mirando a ambos –a partir de este momento estos colmillos los protegeran asi como ustedes a ellos, deben entrenar duro para fortalecerlos y elevar sus poderes dia a dia –concluyo mientras en su rostros se mostraba serenidad.

Irasue.- Estoy orgullosa de ustedes –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Inu Taisho –con esto nuestra mision ha concluido, Sesshomaru desde el dia de hoy tomas ante todos tu titulo como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste –continuo mientras lo miraba con expresión de orgullo – y tu Inuyasha –dijo enfocando su mirada hacia el –eres el Guardian y Regidor del Ejercito que servira a tu hermano –concluyo.

Inu Taisho invito a todos los presentes para que se acomodaran en el gran comedor, dentro del gran salón se encontraba una gran mesa en el centro en forma de "U" alargada con cojines grandes y afelpados el ala estaba adornada con varios floreros grandes estilo occidental en color jade con hermosos brotes de flor de cerezo, dispersos sobre cada pared habia candelabros con velas e incienso mientras que algunos muros eran adornados por enormes bosquejos antiguos sobre la dinastía Inu, frente a la mesa central sobre un gran pedestal y largos tapetes se encontraba otra mesa horizontal larga con divisiones y niveles acondicionados con 4 largos y afelpados cojines a su lado.

La cena comenzó una vez que sus anfitriones asi lo indicaron, durante la velada Naraku estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Kagome, su inocencia lo habia conquistado junto a otras cualidades deseables que cualquier hombre desearía en una mujer, cualidades que ella poseía y que para su deleite mas atractivas no podían resultar ser ya que era una descendiente de la dinastía del Sol.

Su mirada era penetrante y mostraba la lujuria que sentía al tener tan de cerca el cuerpo de Kagome, sin duda seria una excelente adquisición a su ya extensa colección –Dime princesa Kagome –dijo Naraku tomandole la mano sugestivamente mientras deslizaba algunos de sus dedos sobre su tersa piel –Crees en el amor a primera vista? –pregunto con voz ronca sin desviar su mirada de la de ella.

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba discretamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los anfitriones para volver a mirarle –puede que exista –contesto fingiendo interés al contestar las siguientes preguntas que le hacia.

Lejos de alli unos hermosos ambarinos no perdían detalle de la conversación mientras que en su interior se libraba una cruenta batalla por controlar sus impulsos y disfrazar muy bien sus emociones, el hecho de ver como ese imbécil le tomaba la mano a Kagome y acariciaba sugirientemente la muñeca le provocaba un agudo dolor en la boca del estomago.

Mientras que el otro expectador simplemente se mantenia con la mirada centrada en los movimientos de ambos, Naraku estaba tocando y metiéndose con lo prohibido para todos los machos de alrededor y eso no era todo… estaba intentando adueñarse de algo que era de su propiedad. Con cada probabilidad que acudia en ese instante a su mente su ceño se fruncia cada vez mas reflejando claramente su enojo.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin, algunos de los invitados comenzaron a retirarse para pasear por los alrededores dejando varios de los espacios vacios –Princesa… –dijo Naraku apretando mas su agarre para captar la atención de Kagome –Le gustaría dar un paseo a solas conmigo por los jardines? –pregunto Naraku mientras Kagome dudaba en aceptar ya que en realidad no estaba interesada en nada que tuviera que ver con el, pero todo aquello cambio al ver como Sesshomaru salía acompañado de Kagura quien para su desgracia se abrazaba exageradamente a su brazo emocionada y triunfante –Sera un placer… –contesto Kagome impulsada por los celos mientras se levantaba de su lugar con ayuda de Naraku.

Durante su recorrido ninguno de los dos dijo palabra ambos eran presa de sus cavilaciones, Naraku en su mente se sentia orgulloso de que dentro de poco tendría lo que mas anhelaba, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba…fuera cual fuera el precio… mientras que una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro, por otro lado Kagome sumida en sus pensamientos no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veian recordando como Sesshomaru salía al lado de Kagura, pero porque se sentía asi…sentía un gran hueco en su corazón… pero si lo pensaba bien… realmente entre ella y Sesshomaru no habia pasado nada serio…solo un beso…mientras una gran sentimiento de frustración crecia en su interior.

Naraku detuvo sus pasos sacándola de su trance emocional, Hace cuanto habían llegado ahi?... No lo sabia confundida miro hacia los alrededores reconociendo de inmediato el lugar –El jardín de jade –penso sorprendida mientras su mente revivía todas y cada una de las sensaciones que vivio en ese lugar, el alto árbol de roble, el lago… la luna… abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos.

Naraku.- Princesa…cual es su mayor deseo? –pregunto mientras le daba la espalda.

Kagome.- Mi mayor deseo? –contesto confundida.

Naraku solo la miro de soslayo para después volver a su postura y girarse para estar de frente con ella –Princesa…-dijo mirándola penetrantemente –quisiera expresarte mi mas ferviente deseo –concluyo mientras su mirada reflejaba ansiedad y lujuria.

_Kagome_ sintió el peso de su mirada y no solo eso sino también sus posibles intenciones mientras caia en cuenta de que la distancia entre ambos en ese preciso momento era muy poca su actitud la estaba asustando realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado su invitación mientras discretamente retrocedía un poco para agrandar la distancia entre ambos pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados ya que Naraku fue mas agil tomandola sorpresivamente de la mano para alarla hacia el sin delicadeza cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaban con temor mientras sentía como Naraku colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que le mirara –Kagome… -dijo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez en la noche –desde que te conoci no he hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ti –continuo mientras le acariciaba el mentón con su dedo pulgar –mi deseo por ti ha ido creciendo cada vez mas con cada desaire que he recibido de tu parte… –susurro mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella para terminar rozando su filosa nariz sobre su cuello –tu aroma…es… exquisito –susurro mientras aspiraba profundamente para ir subiendo hasta su oreja –es un afrodisiaco que vuelve loco a cualquiera…humano o youkai… y yo estaría dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de tus exigencias si tu me dieras una oportunidad… -le susurro al oído mientras deslizaba su otra mano capturando entre sus dedos algunos de los mechones de la melena azabache de Kagome crispandole los nervios rogando al cielo por alguna intervención –te deseo Kagome… –dijo mientras deslizaba su rostro sobre sus mejillas hacia sus labios y culminar con su cometido, ya no resistía mas! La besaría! Era lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

Kagome estaba impactada por los reveladores sentimientos de Naraku, sus ojos temblaban expectantes ya que sentía como su rostro se aproximaba peligrosamente al suyo –No… -decia angustiada en su mente mientras sus ojos temblaban al saber lo que vendría –No me importa si para el no fue serio…- pensó mientras trataba por todos los medios de detener el avance de Naraku –para mi si lo fue…-admitio mientras ladeaba su rostro para evitar que rozara sus labios.

Naraku abrió sus ojos furioso…lo estaba rechazando…esa mujer lo rechazaba aun y cuando el estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo y a hacer todo cuanto ella desease –nadie me rechaza! –exclamo mentalmente mientras giraba bruscamente con fuerza la barbilla de Kagome –Yo soy Naraku! Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero! –concluyo mentalmente mientras sus labios estaban a escasos centimentros de los de Kagome.

Infeliz!...-se oyo un grito - No lo haras! –exclamo Inuyasha saliendo de su escondite por impulso pateando lejos a Naraku por su atrevimiento.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Inuyasha… –exclamo mientras un sentimiento de alivio invadía su ser, agradecia infinitamente su oportuna intervención.

Inuyasha parandose ágilmente debido al brusco movimiento de hace unos momentos se acerco a Kagome –Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras verificaba visualmente si el cretino ese no la habia lastimado.

Kagome.- Estoy bien… –contesto mas calmada –muchas gracias Inuyasha… –dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa de gratitud aparecia en su rostro.

Naraku termino varios metros lejos debido al gran golpe, levantándose con pereza y dolor de su lugar se irguió para reclamarle a Inuyasha –Como te atreves a interrumpirnos Inuyasha! –demando furioso mientras se acercaba.

Inuyasha encolerizado –Me atrevo por que se me da la gana! Ademas estaba bastante claro que Kagome no tenia ninguna intención de corresponderte! –grito mientras se colocaba frente a ella para protegerla –Tu la trataste de obligar a hacer algo que ella no quería infeliz!...Asi que te aconsejo que te largues del palacio inmediatamente sino quieres que te haga pedazos en este mismo instante maldito! –exclamo mientras gruñía al recordar como trato de besar a Kagome por la fuerza.

Naraku medito un poco las circunstancias, era verdad si permanecia mas tiempo en ese lugar no solo Inuyasha se encargaría de fastidiarle la vida sino también Inu Taisho, Sheikan e incluso Sesshomaru, su existencia correría gran riesgo si esto se hacia mas grande pero algo si tenia bien claro –Yo obtengo todo lo que deseo y tu no seras la excepción princesa… Vas a ser mia…asi se por las buenas…o por las malas –sentencio mentalmente mientras dirigía su penetrante mirada a Kagome –esta vez has tenido suerte…pero en la próxima no –concluyo mientras se giraba para comenzar a caminar y abandonar el palacio.

Al desaparecer la silueta de su vista Kagome respiro mas tranquila –Gracias a dios… –dijo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Inuyasha.- Kagome… Porque aceptaste acompañarlo? –Pregunto directamente –Que no ves que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo ese infeliz te hubiera hecho algo! –exclamo levemente molesto al ver que Kagome no pensaba contestarle.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…Inuyasha le estaba reclamando por estar con Naraku… acaso esos eran celos? Y haciendo caso omiso de sus desplantes comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus aposentos tranquilamente. Inuyasha al ver que Kagome no iba a contestarle no lo soporto mas y la tomo por el brazo sin delicadeza para alarla y llamar su atención.

Inuyasha.- Contestame! Porque aceptaste salir con el! –pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez gritando.

Kagome.- Oyeme a mi no me vas a gritar Sueltame! Yo no tengo porque contestarte! –grito enojada mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre - Y tu no te tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada! –contesto a la defensiva mirándole con enojo.

Inuyasha.- Por supuesto que tengo derecho! –grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome.- Por supuesto que NO! –contesto gritandole furiosa.

Inuyasha–Tengo todo el derecho porque yo si he estado junto a ti! - demando Inuyasha jalándola para acercarla mas a el –Tengo todo el derecho de reclamarte porque me muero de celos! –exclamo mientras la miraba desesperado –Porque te quiero con toda el alma! –dijo mientras la estrujaba con ambos brazos –eso es tan difícil de entender!... Eh! –confeso derrotado ante la atónita mirada de Kagome.

Kagome.- Que has dicho Inuyasha…-dijo mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

Inuyasha subiendo su rostro para acercarse a ella suavizo su agarre y coloco su manos sobre sus hombros –asi es Kagome…si he hecho todo por protegerte… -dijo con voz tierna – Es porque te quiero…porque siento una enorme necesidad de cuidarte de darte el respaldo que no tienes en otra parte

Kagome.- No no no Inuyasha! Tu estas confundido… lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor sino un cariño muy fuerte de amigos… convivimos mucho cuando eramos unos críos… -decia tratando de justificar con lógica los sentimientos que tenia Inuyasha hacia ella.

Inuyasha.- Tu no me vengas a decir que es lo que siento porque eso es algo que solo yo se –dijo conservando su misma postura –si me atrevi a confesártelo es porque necesitaba hacerlo…porque era algo que me estaba quemando por dentro…porque no podía callármelo por mas tiempo –concluyo resignado.

Kagome.- Inuyasha… escuchame mira dejame dec.. –dijo tratando de razonar las cosas con el pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Inuyasha.- No no… no te preocupes no espero que me correspondas –dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo -yo se que… que tu nunca me has considerado como… una posibilidad de pareja para ti –confeso frustrado dándole la espalda para fijar su mirada hacia otro lado. No soportaba verla y no poder besarla…

Kagome.- Yo te quiero mucho Inuyasha…pero… te quiero como a un hermano entiéndeme…-dijo triste –entiéndeme… –susurro mientras se sentía mal por su amigo.

Inuyasha solo guardo silencio ante su respuesta, Kagome lo quería pero no en la manera que el deseaba –hay alguien…mas en tu corazón? –pregunto con dificultad no entendía el porque le preguntaba eso… al final el no seria esa persona… temia recibir una respuesta afirmativa pero quería saber.

Kagome solo cerro los ojos suplicando que la tortura acabara mientras se sentaba sobre una banca bajo el gran roble –No… -contesto enfocando su vista hacia otro lado, le estaba mintiendo porque lo hacia? Aun no estaba segura… era eso? cavilo mientras miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Inuyasha.- Kagome… -susurro cayendo en cuenta de lo que su confesión implicaba –Lo estas haciendo acaso por Kikyo? –pregunto con curiosidad y a la vez frustrado.

Kagome.- No…ella no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión…-contesto seria mientras miraba hacia el horizonte –sin embargo…ella siente algo muy especial por ti –concluyo pensando en la mejor manera de contarle a su hermana.

Inuyasha.- Le diras? –pregunto mirándola nuevamente después de todo lo ocurrido.

Kagome.- No… -contesto volteándolo a ver –no me parece que sea lo mejor para ella –dijo mientras lo veia fijamente, era claro que estaba devastado al saber que ella nunca le correspondería pero… sentía que tal vez su hermana le ayudaría a encontrar el verdadero amor pero el…la aceptaría? –Ella no sabra nada de esto…haremos como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido –concluyo seriamente para fijar su mirada hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza -creo que esto te pertenece -dijo colocando el dije en forma de sol a un lado de donde estaba sentada -no tiene caso que lo conserve mas... -susurro mirandola con tristeza, el silencio de Kagome era claro... queria estar sola... Inuyasha se retiro del lugar dejándola sola en el jardín. Una vez sola Kagome solo sollozo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –Kagome…-dijo mientras las lagrimas la vencían siendo sus únicos testigos la luna y las estrellas.

Mientras que en el otro extremo del palacio Sesshomaru trataba por todos los medios de separarse de Kagura, parecía nunca callarse…en realidad eso era lo que mas le molestaba un leve olor salado llego a su fino olfato –lagrimas...-se dijo reconociendo el olor y fijando su mirada hacia el ala este –Kagome… esta llorando –confirmo al percibir nuevamente el olor salado mezclado con su sutil aroma.

Kagura noto como el Lord miraba en dirección hacia donde Naraku habia ido con la chiquilla esa… esperaba con ansia que Naraku llevara a cabo su plan y se divirtiera un rato con ella para alejarla definitivamente de su objetivo principal mientras en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa de satisfacción. Expresion que no paso desapercibida por Sesshomaru quien no tardo en atar cabos y deducir que esos dos tramaban algo.

Saliendo de su trance Kagura noto como el Lord le observaba –Ocurre algo mi señor? –pregunto con aire inocente.

Sesshomaru fastidiado del jueguito que pretendía hacer quizo terminar con todo de una buena vez –Que le hizo Naraku a Kagome –pregunto demandante con tono frio y seco.

Kagura abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al sentirse descubierta –Na..raku? –dijo tartamudeando –no… no se de que me habla… –contesto nerviosa desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru.- Kagura… Acaso crees que no se que mientes –sentencio con voz fría y tajante.

Kagura no entendía nada…todo el plan habia sido muy bien planeado pero si preguntaba por la mocosa quería decir que Naraku consiguió lo que quería – pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia tomandola bruscamente por la muñeca para preguntarle por última vez que diablos hacia Naraku cerca de Kagome mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

Kagura se asusto, la mirada de Sesshomaru era una clara advertencia de que no debía jugar con el…-Naraku… la va a tomar…-dijo con las palabras entrecortadas debido al dolor que le causaba el fuerte agarre de las garras del Lord.

Imbecil…-susurro Sesshomaru agudizando su vista hacia el ala este apretando mas a su vez el agarre de sus garras.

Kagura emitió un agudo gemido de dolor –mi señor me lastima…-se quejo mientras lo veia con miedo –no se porque… se pone asi… es solo una simple… humana… –dijo pausadamente debido al dolor que causaba la quemadura por el veneno.

Sesshomaru.- Hmpf…-se bufo mientras le miraba con insignificancia –Esa humana… Es mia… –sentencio jalándola bruscamente.

En el jardín de jade las cosas parecían tranquilizarse Kagome habia decidido que lo mejor seria olvidar todo lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y por el bien de su hermana se mantendría distanciada de el lo mas lejos posible no queria provocar conflictos entre ellos. Levantandose de su lugar mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que quedaban sobre sus parpados y caminaba hacia sus aposentos.

El camino que tomo desgraciadamente hacia sus aposentos no le ayudo a mejorar su estado de ánimo para nada ya que lo que vio a lo lejos le turbo los sentidos sumergiéndola en una profunda decepcion. Kagura y Sesshomaru estaban en el jardín del oeste muy juntos y… se besaban? Sus ojos brillaban sorprendidos –No…-decia mientras continuaba mirandolos –No puede ser…-pensaba sintiendo que pronto sus lagrimas volverían a salir mientras cubria su boca con su mano derecha incrédula –Animo Kagome! –Se decía –Esto no te afectara…-dijo mientras reanudaba su camino a paso veloz tratando de convencerse a si misma de que todo estaba bien y nada de eso le afectaba.

Sesshomaru por otra parte pudo sentir la presencia de Kagome acercarse pero fue cuando Kagura en un impulso lo beso para su sorpresa tomandolo con fuerza del cuello, para el fueron solo unos segundos para despues tomarla agresivamente por sus ropas y aventarla lejos de el con repugnacia mirándola como si quisiera matarla al entender el objetivo de la mujer esa con la artimaña que acababa de hacer.

Kagura satisfecha de su acción sonrio con malicia por que su ultima jugarreta funciono, la mocosa los habia visto… sabia de antemano que la batalla estaba perdida si el lord descubria la verdad, pero fue mayor su decepcion al comprobar que el lord estaba interesado en la mocosa esa despertando en ella la furia y coraje al saberse rechazada por culpa de una asquerosa humana –Bien… si la humana esa cree que va a ser asi de fácil se equivoca…-penso con furia –los humanos son muy predescibles y se exactamente como lastimarla… con esto… siempre me recordaras… –concluyo tomando a Sesshomaru del cuello por la fuerza para besarlo sabiendo que en ese preciso momento Kagome los veria asi.

Largate de mi palacio… –ordeno Sesshomaru despectivamente –Me das asco –dijo mientras se giraba dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Esto no se quedara asi Sesshomaru! –grito furiosa –eso es una aberración, nunca estarán juntos! ella será tu perdición! –sentencio dolida mientras se levantaba del pasto para caminar hacia la salida y abandonar el palacio.

Sesshomaru simplemente la ignoro, por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes que ver y arreglar pensó dirigiéndose hacia donde su fino olfato le indicaba se encontraba Kagome. Al final la encontró…alli estaba sobre su balcón mirando hacia el cielo estrellado pero el brillo de su mirada habia desaparecido en algún lugar del negro manto que cubria el cielo. Levitando, se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella haciendose notar.

Al sentirlo cerca Kagome se sorprendió… no esperaba verlo y menos en esas circunstancias su corazón latia rapidamente sintiendose nerviosa…sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín automáticamente y el brillo en sus ojos volvió… estaba a espaldas suyas y era increíble ver lo estimulante que resultaba ser para su ser –porque me siento asi cuando el esta cerca…-penso.

Sesshomaru se acerco cerrando la distancia entre ambos haciéndola girar lentamente para mirarla a los ojos tiernamente acariciando sugestivamente con su dedo índice la punta de su barbilla para después poner sus garras suavemente sobre su barbilla –sabes… hoy te ves especialmente hermosa… –dijo sin dejar de mirarle y acariciar con sus garras su piel.

Kagome.- Me parece que debería de medir sus palabras… puede que no sean de agrado para las demás personas…–contesto levemente molesta haciendo su rostro hacia atrás para distanciarse un poco del de el, su mirada la ponía nerviosa y su extrema cercanía no ayudaba en nada.

Sesshomaru.- Porque? No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto…-dijo seductoramente -además no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga –afirmo con voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras la miraba detalladamente como si la desvistiera con la mirada, perdiéndose en cada rincón de su hermosa piel…mientras su boca comenzaba a humedecerse debido a las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirlo fijando su mirada en su cuello que estaba un poco al descubierto. Deseaba olerlo…besarlo…morderlo…saciarse de su sabor… definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco con cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ella.

Sesshomaru.- Y el dije que le prestaste a Inuyasha? –pregunto de repente mirando hacia otra parte para enmascarar sus emociones –Te lo devolvió?... tenia un valor muy especial para ti no es asi? –pregunto observando que solo traia la cadena consigo.

Kagome.- Si…pero estoy segura que ya lo perdi…lo olvide en alguna parte…y no recuerdo donde lo deje –contesto levemente frustrada.

Sesshomaru.- No…yo lo encontré –dijo mirándola nuevamente con aire divertido como si la retara

Kagome.- No te creo –contesto con voz inocente

Sesshomaru.- Que me das si te lo demuestro? –pregunto seductoramente mientras la miraba gustoso por lo que vendria.

Kagome.- Lo que quieras… -contesto contenta esperando verlo.

Sesshomaru.- Vez como lo encontré –susurro mientras se lo mostraba sacándolo de una de las mangas de su aori para colocarlo suavemente sobre la palma de su mano mientras la acariciaba levemente.

_Kagome_.- No lo puedo creer –exclamo sorprendida con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el dije.

Sesshomaru.- De veras puedo pedirte lo que quiera? –pregunto con voz ronca mirandola tierna y seductoramente.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos sosteniendo en sus manos el dije mientras asentía con su cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cayendo en cuenta de que estaba accediendo a lo que el daiyoukai queria sin saber exactamente que le pediria.

Sesshomaru se acerco impulsivamente hacia sus labios para besarla solo por un instante, pero que fue suficiente para separarse solo lo necesario, mirarla fijamente y descubrir que todas las sensaciones pasadas volvían a despertar en el embrujandolo por completo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella para degustar por completo su dulce sabor pero esta vez tomandola completamente pegando su cuerpo junto al suyo para saciar sus mas bajos instintos, instintos que solo Kagome era capaz de despertar en el.

El beso esta vez era diferente ya que Kagome aun y cuando deseaba con fervor que esto ocurriera recordó claramente como Sesshomaru besaba a Kagura hace unos momentos atrás retirándose bruscamente de el para abofetearlo.

Kagome.- Porque lo hiciste Sesshomaru –reclamo molesta para alejarse de el.

Sesshomaru solo guardo silencio, observando como se alejaba de el… el golpe no le habia dolido en lo absoluto… lo que en esos momentos le dolia era que lo rechazara… acaso su corazón era de alguien mas? Como saberlo?...Pronto sus preguntas fueron contestadas recordando las imágenes del medio dia donde ella e Inuyasha conversaban muy de cerca sintiendo como un sentimiento de vacio se agolpaba fuertemente en su ser despertando por primera vez en el los celos… tenia celos de Inuyasha… Inuyasha le estaba robando el corazón de Kagome… frunciendo el ceño molesto al sacar esas conclusiones –Es por Inuyasha… -dijo con tono seco, frio y tajante sintiéndose derrotado.

Kagome se sorprendió al escucharlo Como se atrevía a meter a Inuyasha en todo esto! Cuando el no tenia ningún derecho a cuestionar las razones de su decision…se sentía dolida y traicionada Sesshomaru la habia lastimado muy en el fondo al corresponderle a Kagura demostrandole con eso que lo que hubo entre ellos solo fue una distracción… -mientras entrecerraba los ojos enojada –Eso a ti no te incumbe –contesto Kagome con voz fría y distante –Asi que no te quiero ver cerca de mi otra vez… –demando seria manteniendo su postura de indiferencia y molestia.

Sesshomaru solo agudizo mas su vista hacia ella –Entonces si es por el… -pensaba –Kagome prefería al imbécil de su hermano que a el… eso termino por lastimarlo aun mas pero no mostraria su debilidad por eso y menos frente a ella –bien…-contesto molesto y tajante para dirigirle una mirada de indiferencia y retirarse de alli volando lejos del lugar.

_Kagome_ se sentía a morir en su interior…con esa ultima petición estaba alejándolo definitivamente de ella…eliminando cualquier oportunidad para su corazón… pero debía ser fuerte el no iba a jugar con ella como la primera vez –No –susurro mientras su mirada veia como la silueta de el demonio blanco desaparecia a lo lejos. Grandes lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos demarramandose sin control sobre sus mejillas una vez que el se perdio de vista sobre el horizonte.

Maldigo la hora en que me enamore de ti….-dijo Kagome dolida y cabizbaja cayendo sobre sus rodillas para desahogar su llanto y frustración.

A partir de ese dia ambos comenzaron a vivir en vida su infierno con el pasar de los dias ya que ninguno de los dos hizo algo por remediar las cosas, ambos eran muy orgullosos y no cederían... distanciándose completamente tratando por todos los medios de evitar cruzarse uno en el camino del otro.

Kikio notaba a su hermana distante y fría asi que una tarde decidió encararla para saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le ocurria entrando sorpresivamente a su habitación sin tocar o avisar.

Kagome.- Que sucede Kikyo… Porque entras asi a mi habitación? –pregunto molesta.

Kikyo.- Kagome que es lo que te ocurre? –pregunto decidida –Y no me vengas a decir que no es nada por que te conozco! –advirtió.

Kagome se sentía acorralada…tanto se le notaba la agonia que vivía dia con dia…-No se de que hablas…-contesto indiferente mientras continuaba guardando algunas de sus cosas en el closet.

Kikyo enfurecida la encaro bruscamente –Mentirosa! –exclamo jalándola por el brazo –Es por el príncipe ese verdad! –pregunto enojada.

Kagome enmudeció al instante… como era posible que lo supiera… -De donde sacaste eso…? -pregunto dudosa.

Kikyo.- No es difícil sacar conclusiones viendo como se comportan ambos –contesto mirándola fijamente –entonces si es por Sesshomaru... –afirmo segura.

Kagome solo ladeo la cabeza respondiendo con su silencio a su hermana –que te hizo? –pregunto Kikyo mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la mano –Kagome… dime por favor… -suplico al ver como su hermana se callaba las cosas y sufria por ello.

-El me lastimo… -dijo Kagomee al borde de las lagrimas mientras sus parpados temblaban expectantes.

Que! –exclamo Kikyo sorprendida… pero no era posible Sesshomaru no se atrevería a tocarla…no mientras sus padres estuvieran presentes…no era lógico asi que lo mas obvio era la segunda conjetura que se le vino a la mente –Que paso? –pregunto mientras se sentaban en el enorme futon.

Kagome suspiro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse contandole toda la historia a su hermana quien no cabia de la sorpresa…era impresionante ver como habían sucedido las cosas y lo que le dolia mas era que por lo que Kagome le contaba Sesshomaru la habia engañado e ilusionado lastimeramente –No te preocupes Kagome… -le dijo consolándola –pronto todo esto va a pasar –susurro mientras la abrazaba.

Kagome solo apreto mas el abrazo comentandole tambien sobre su decisión de alejarse de el –opino lo mismo –dijo Kikyo –entre mas pronto pongas distancia entre los dos mejor será –sentencio mientras le sonreía para decirle que podía contar con ella e Inuyasha ya que no estaba sola.

Despues de eso las cosas transcurrieron tranquilamente dia con dia Kagome recobraba su confianza y fortaleza y el no ver cerca a Sesshomaru ayudaba. Todos estaban ajenos a lo que realmente ocurria entre ambos, solo Kikyo e Inuyasha sabían la dura situación y siempre procuraban hacerle compañía para no dejarla sola.

Sesshomaru habia cumplido con su palabra…desde aquel dia jamás la habia vuelto a buscar y con el pretexto de su nueva misión y titulo salía por periodos d dias fuera del palacio para entrenar con sus colmillos y despejar de su mente los sentimientos que noche a noche lo torturaban y por las mañanas trataba de enterrar.


End file.
